Spidertitan
by Agent of literature
Summary: Ben Reilly (aka:the scarlet spider) decides to move to another dimension, for a fresh start, he eventually meets five other young hero's and they become the teen Titans.
1. 1x1:Welcome to our world

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,AND PRESENTING FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, MY NEW STORY, WHICH PROBABLY WON'T BE A MASTERPIECE LIKE BEND-FORE, STARING EVERYONES PROBABLY 5TH FAVORITE SPIDER MAN,AND EVERYONES FAVORITE TEEN TEAM,THE TEEN TITANS,HERE IS..SPIDER MAN GO!(DO NOT LET THE TITLE FOOL YOU,THIS IS THE ORIGINAL SERIES, NOT THE SPIN OFF,ENJOY.)

ULTIMATE EARTH,NEW YORK CITY...

It had been less then a year since Spider man and his friends had defeated doctor octopus and his sinister six,and things were looking up at Shield academy, they were getting new members everyday,including a female clone of Wolverine, a girl named Jessica Jones,whom Luke cage had taken an interest in,and even the children of Mr. Fantastic and invisible woman of the fantastic four.

But on some days when things were going great, this day had a particular sour feel to it,especially when everyone was outside the Triskelion with Doctor strange and agent Web,the reason, one of them had decided to move to another dimension, that person...was Ben Reilly, otherwise known as the scarlet spider.

The decision came unexpectedly one day,when Ben and the web warriors were having lunch,and Ben out of nowhere said...

,"I want to move to another dimension."

,so naturally everyone thought he was kidding, but then they realized that Ben never jokes,he never even quips,heck he hates them,so when Peter,that universes Spiderman ask him why,he states

,"Cause there's a universe out there that doesn't have a spider man,and I want to protect it."

Peter and Miles morales (aka:Kin arachnid) had told the guys about the spider verse, heck Miles was from one where Peter had died and he was spider man,and there were plenty of spider men in the multiverse,but Ben wanted too join his own.

"Was it something we did?" Mj(aka:spider woman)asked.

"No,its nothing anyone did,you guys have been the best of friends a guy like me could ever have,but,this is my choice, there's a universe out there that needs a spider man,and I want to be it,this worlds got enough, and it won't die if there's one less in it." Ben explained.

Everyone was still shocked about it,but they respected his wishes for it,everyone but Flash Thompson (aka:agent venom)of course, although they had gotton off on the wrong foot at first,they had become good friends,even going so far as to form a bromance,but the decision was made and after getting permission from Fury,Doctor strange and agent web went to work finding a world for Ben to live in.

One week later,they found one,and thus everyone, from the original shield team,to the new web warriors were outside the triskelion seeing Ben off.

"Sure there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure Parker." Ben replied.

He was in his Scarlet spider uniform with a duffle bag on his back.

"I want to go somewhere I can start fresh,and not have to worry about people knowing who I am,besides you never know,I might even meet other hero's in that world."

"Well before you go." Amadeus cho(aka:iron spider)said,walking up with a briefcase.

"You might want to take this."

"What is it?"

"A new suit."

Ben gave Cho a strange look,as if to say;'what's wrong with my old one?'.

"You said you wanted to make a new start,so start by leaving the scarlet spider name behind, and be the spider man of that wolrd,also,some people might be a tad bit scared of you,if you go around dress like that."

"I guess you have a point, thanks Cho."

Cho nodded his head and stepped back.

"I still think this is stupid." Flash said.

"Its what I want Thompson, and don't worry,if I need your help,I know how to get a hold of you, so calm down,idiot."

Flash stared at Ben for a few seconds, before crying like a little baby and putting Ben a bear hug,which he did not like.

"Stop that,act your age Flash!"

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH SCARLET SPIDER!"

"I will to,if you stop hugging me!"

Eventually, Flash stopped his childish antic and stepped back as well.

"Scarlet spider." Doctor strange said.

"Its time."

"Right." Ben said,before looking at everyone present.

"Well,this is good bye."

"No its not." Peter said putting a hand on Bens shoulder.

"We'll see each other again, I just know it."

"Still the optimistic punk as ever."

Ben then reached out his hand,to which Peter took it and shook it.

"Thank you..Peter."

"Your welcome Ben."

"Red,keep an eye on him for me,he's a lot of trouble."

"Don't I know it." Mj said in a mischievous tone,causing Peter to blush from embarrassment.

Ben then turn his attention to an older woman,Peters aunt May.

"Good bye May." Ben said hugging May.

"And thank you."

"You take good care of yourself, you hear me." May said.

"I feel like I'm loosening Ben all over again."

"And just like that Ben,you'll see me again."

With nothing else to say,Ben Reilly made his way to the portal, he took one last glance at everyone he had met over the past year,he nodded his head once and then walked into the portal.

He flew throughout the portal making his way to the new world,he had no idea what was going to happen, but he was ready for anything,he came out of the portal and found himself falling towards a city.

"PARKER YOU IDIOT!" He shouted as he fell.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS PART!"

(que opening: teen titans theme)

WELCOME TO OUR WORLD

Ben continued too fall closer to the ground, he then shot a web at a nearby crane and swung himself over towards a tall building and landed safely on it.

"If I ever see Parker again, he is so dead." Ben said to himself.

He then looked out over the city he was now going to protect, it didn't look like New York,but it was a start, he then placed the briefcase on the ledge of the building that Cho had given him.

The suit had his color scheme, only it looked closer to resembling Parkers suit,with the red being the light grayish black,and the blue being red,there was also red webbing, the eyes of the mask were white with red rims like Kid arachnids mask,unlike parkers mask though, there wasn't a belt,the belt line came down on the sides of the legs and his hands were red,with black just setting on the back of the hands,the front spider emblem was red,and the back was black,there was even tiny tubes in his wrist for his organic webs and stingers.

Deciding to try it on,Ben now looked over the city in his new costume, he decided to take it for a spin,swinging throughout the city,deciding to make his debut as...Spider man.

Meanwhile, on another street,a thug who had just robbed a place was trying to hide from the cops,he ducked into an ally way,when he saw a patrol car drive by,thinking he was safe,he continued down the ally,when he suddenly heard something behind him,he got out a tire iron looking around, when suddenly something came from the shadows and knocked the crowbar out of his hand.

"I don't want any trouble." He said.

Suddenly, bats came out of the darkness and spooked the thug,he then saw a younger man walk out of the shadows,he was wearing what looked to be a uniform, with a cape,domino mask,green pants and a red shirt.

"You should have thought of that,before you did the crime." He said,he then ran up and kicked the man away.

The thug tried too fight back,but the young just blocked his hits and then threw him into the wall,the man then got a look at his opponent.

"Hey,this isn't your town,aren't you supposed to be with..."

"Just moved here,and for now on,I work alone."

The thug got up and made a run for it.

"Running, really, thugs these days."

The young man soon followed, but then he heard the thug scream,and when he came out of the ally,he was shocked to find the thug tied upside down by...web?

He then saw Ben on the lamppost the thug was tied to.

"One petty thief wrapped up and ready to go." He said as he jumped down.

"Your welcome."

"I had that guy,that was my collar!" The young man said in annoyance

"Calm down street lamp,he was on the run and I saw an opportunity, so sue me."

"Street lamp,who are you?"

"Scarlet spi..(sigh)Spider man."

"Never heard of you."

"I'm new in town."

"Well Spider man,the names not street lamp,its Robin."

"Robin, like the bird?"

"Its a family thing."

"What does your family have a thing for birds?"

"Bats actually."

"Right,well anyway thanks for the help."

"Help,I had him first."

"And yet he's tied up in my web."

Before the conversation could go any further, a green light shot through the sky and landed somewhere in the city.

"We're not done talk.." Robin started to say,till he saw Ben was on his way to the scene.

"TRY TO KEEP UP STREET LAMP!" He called back.

"THE NAMES ROBIN!"

In the middle of a town square, a young woman in some sort of armor and cuffs on her hands,speaking in an unknown language and was lashing out at everyone around her,she then started destroying everything around her,she eventually set her sights on the pizza joint and started hitting her cuffs against the beam that was holding the balcony up and it started to fall,she would have continued, if something had not hit her on the head,Spider man then came out of no where and landed above the people on the balcony and shot two organic webs on each side too hold it up for the people to get off.

"What are you waiting for,an invitation?" He asked grunting.

"Get off."

The people heeded Spideys words and immediately made their way off.

Meanwhile, the girl had gotten a look at her attacker,and saw Robin standing on one of the cars she destroyed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

But the girl did not reply,instead she attacked by smashing her cuffs on the ground,to which Robin barely avoided, she continued too try and strike at Robin who continued too avoid the hits,unaware they were being watched by someone in a ally way,then Spider man landed infront of her,but his back was to her,however feeling that someone was watching him,he turned around only to find no one there.

Robin had become separated from his opponent as Spider man joined him.

"How we doing?" He asked.

"Well for one there's no we and..watch out!" Robin started to say only to see the girl kick a car towards them, Robin had managed to duck as Spidey bent backwards as the car flew down the street and hit a building.

"Hm,stronger then she looks." Robin said.

"What tipped you off?"

The two male hero's were then hit by the girls cuffs,as Robin got back up,he got out a bostaff,as Spider man released his stingers, Robin then went and hit the girl over towards a car,however, it caused his staff to break into a million pieces, Spidey seeing this,put his stingers away,as the girl got up and cracked her neck and smiled.

"Great you made her mad." Spidey said.

"I made her mad?" Robin asked confused.

"I'm not the one who hit her with a stick."

The boys were force too stop,as the girl came up to them again, only to get hit by a green goat,who then changed into a young boy in a ridiculous purple and black uniform and mask.

"OK,didn't see that coming." Spidey said.

"Ex-doom patrol member Beast boy reporting for duty sir,how can I...wowsers, your Robin aren't you sir?"he said.

"What gave it away,the light green pants,good grief I've never quipped this much before."

"Anyway,you can start by not calling me sir."

Beast boy then got stars in his eyes as he soluted Robin.

"We'll,I can just say that it is an honor to meet.."

"Beast boy was it?"

"Yes sir."

Robin and Spidey both pointed their fingers at the girl,just as she was about to throw a bus at them.

"How strong is this chick?" Spidey asked as she threw The bus at them,but a man in a hood and track pants landed in front of them and caught the bus before it could too much damage, he then came around looking for a fight.

"Yo,who's here messing up my neighborhood?" He said.

"She started it." Beast boy said.

"Actually, street lamp started it." Spidey said.

"Seriously stop calling me that!" Robin said getting annoyed.

The girl smashed her cuff on the ground hard,shaking the ground in the process, her hands were now free,and green bolts started forming from them.

"Oh fudge." Spidey said,the girl started firing at them.

She stopped for a few seconds, then the boys came running out of the smoke, as Spidey swung his web too avoid getting hit,as the girl started firing all over the place destroying everything in the process, eventually a web hit her eyes,which only made her mad all the more,but provided the guys a chance too hide behind the bus.

"Girls gonna wreck half the city." The hood guy said.

"I won't let her." Robin said,hitting his fist into his palm.

"I won't loose this fight."

"Yes cause rushing her is working out so perfectly." Spidey said.

"We need a plan."

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." A voice said from in front of them.

They looked and saw a girl in a blue hood and cape,and also seemed to have grey skin.

"What did you have in mind?" Spidey asked her.

"Maybe try taking the cuffs off,show her we mean her no harm."

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Beast boy asked.

"I do." Robin replied.

"Great,go get her tiger." Spidey said as he pushed Robin out of hiding,as the rest of the group stayed behind the bus,but peaking to watch what happens.

Robin just breathed a small breath and made his way towards the girl,when the girl had finally gotten the web off her eyes,she saw him coming,she immediately went on the defensive and lit up her hands and spoke what seemed to be threats.

"Easy,my name is Robin,and I don't want to hurt you." He said with his hands up.

"I just want to help."

He started reaching for something in his belt,as the girl was getting more aggressive.

"Its OK look."

Robin now had a lock pick in his hand,the girl although reluctant, relented and calmed down long enough for Robin to pick the lock,eventually he succeeded.

"There,now maybe we can be..."

But before Robin could continue, the girl suddenly pulled him into a kiss,which shocked the rest of the group.

"Wow,didn't see that coming." They all said,except the hood girl.

The kiss lasted about five seconds, before the girl pushed Robin to the ground.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, then you will leave me alone."she said and then flew away into the night,the rest of the group had come up to Robin and watched as she flew away.

"So,I'm Beast boy who are you?" Beast boy said after a minute to the rest of the group.

"Well,that went well." Spidey said.

"Well,whoever she was,the girl sure knows how to make an impression." The hood guy said.

"I think we made a pretty good impression." Beast boy added.

"Crazy space girls gone,the city is safe,mission accomplished, right sir?"

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin said annoyed.

"Rodger."

"And we're not done yet,the girl is still in the city somewhere, not to mentione the millions of dollars of damage we've just cause, I'd say the city is far from safe." Spidey added.

"Agreed." Robin said.

"Looks like we're done here,I appreciate the help."

He then started walking away.

"Your gonna track down the alien?" The grey girl asked.

"I have to find out if she's a threat. "

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." The hood guy said.

Beast boy then started following Robin.

"Excuse me sir,I mean Robin, do you maybe.."

"Sorry,I just went solo,I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin said before walking away.

"Need a sidekick?"

He then turned to the others.

"You guys wanna get a pizza?"

"I shouldn't." The grey girl said,as she walked away,before coming up on Spidey who was looking at the cuff that were on the girl.

"See anything interesting?"

"Not sure, but something's been nagging me ever since this whole thing started."

"Whats that?"

"THERE, TAKE A GOOD LONG LOOK!" The two heard the hood guy yelling at Beast boy,he had taken his hood off and showed that half of his face was made of metal.

"I had an accident and now I'm a monster OK,a cyborg."

"Cyborg,cool,your like Robotman 2.o." Beast boy said unfazed by the fact that the hood man was a cyborg.

"Your a weird little dude you know that?"

"Heh,you called me dude."

Spidey and the grey girl just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Anyway." Spidey continued.

"For one thing,who was she,why did she have these cuff on,and more importantly, is she dangerous, it seemed that all she really wanted was to get these cuff off,granted she was putting Innocent people in danger, but after Robin took them off,she just flew away,she could have ended us right then,but she didn't why?"

"Maybe that's a question you should ask her."

"You don't wanna come?"

"Trust me,I'm better off alone."

"I use to think the same thing once."

"What happened?"

"A punck gotta hold of me."

"DUDE!" Beast boy suddenly yelled out.

The two looked to him,only too look up and see a alien ship flying right above them.

"Great." Both of them said.

The ship then sent some sort of giant object onto an island off shore.

"Looks like space girl has friends." Cyborg said.

"Or enemies." Robin added, as he had come back when he heard Beast boy yell out.

A holographic image then appeared from the object, revealing some sort of Allen lizard thing,who seemed to be the leader.

"People of earth." He began.

"We come to your planet,hunting an escape prisoner, a very dangerous criminal, do not interfere, and your city will only have minimal damage,but if you attempt to assets her,your destruction will be absolute."

The hologram disappeared,as multiple ships began to leave the giant object,making their way towards the city.

"That's a big ship." Cyborg said.

"And those are some pretty Scarry looking aliens." Beast boy added.

"They told us not to interfere." The grey girl pointed out.

"But we have a responsibility, to the people of this town." Spidey declared.

"We can't just stand by as innocents are harmed."

"Your still going after her,aren't you?" Cyborg asked Robin,who nodded.

"Can we come too?" Beast boy asked.

"Well,I guess I can team up,just this once." Robin said with a smile,the group started walking away,but the grey girl just stood still,till Spidey place a hand on her shoulder.

"You coming?" He asked.

"We could use your help."

"I'm not the hero type."

"There's no such thing,you either do what's right,or not."

"Trust me,if you knew what I really am,you wouldn't want my help."

"We know enough."

The girl just stared at Spidey for a second, before he nodded towards the others.

"Come on."

The two then started following the others.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Raven."

About an hour later,as the alien reptiles were searching by destroying the city,the group had arrived at an ally way.

"Alright." Robin began.

"We need a way to track..."

"She's near." Raven said,getting weird looks from the others.

"I can since things."

"Not completely weird." Spidey said,know some magic base hero's back in his world.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast boy said,as he turned into a bloodhound.

"That on the other hand is."

"There's a sonic analyser built into my arm." Cyborg said.

"If she's around, I'll hear it."

"Good." Robin said.

"So how exactly are we gonna get her to talk to us?" Spidey asked.

"We'll think of it when we come to that."

"Winging it,what a great plan."

"I've got her trail."

"And I can hear her heartbeat."

"Let's move."

The group took off looking for the girl,who they tracked down to a video store,where they found her eating all the sweets and popcorn.

"Uh,those taste better without the wrappers." Beast boy said.

The girl then suddenly stopped and turned to face the others with her hands glowing.

"Its alright." Robin said trying to calm her down.

"We're friends remember?"

"When exactly did we become friends?" Spidey asked.

"Friends, why,for what purpose did you free me?"

"Just trying to be nice."

"Nice,we do not have this word on my planet,closest is rutha,weak!"

"Well,around here,nice means nice." Cyborg said.

"And if you want us to keep being nice,you have about two minutes to tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner and why we shouldn't just hand you over?" Spidey added.

Seeing that there was a misunderstanding on her part,she began too relax herself.

"Not prisoner, I am prize." She explained.

"The Gordanians are to deliver me to the citadel, too live out my days as their servant."

"And the citadel are?" Raven asked.

"Not nice."

"Then your not going with them." Robin said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Uh,don't you mean we?" Beast boy asked.

Suddenly, Spideys spider sence went off.

"Get down!" He said,as the wall next to them blasted open,reveal a platoon of Gordanians soliders.

"Cease her." One of them commanded.

The group then went on the attack.

Cyborg ran up and brought his fists down on a Gordanians head,Beast boy had changed into a rhino and ran through the enemy, the girl punched a couple of them,Robin used his staff and took down a few,Raven used her powers and disbanded several, and Spidey shot two webs on the backs of others and pulled towards each other,as they crashed into one another.

Eventually,the girl was forced out of the video store and stared blasting several Gordanians with her starbolts,but then she got blasted and fell to the ground, as the Gordanian came up to her too finish the job,Robin came up behind him and knocked him down,he and the girl gave each other a nod of respect and got back in the fight.

Meanwhile, Raven was struggling against one of them,when she was knocked to the ground, the Gordanian grabbed her by her hood and began to pull her up and was ready to run her in with his claws,when Spidey suddenly jumped on his back and started punching his face,he even webbed it up to where it was completely covered, the Gordanian managed too knock him off,but he just grabbed onto his tail,and the Gordanian started thrashing him around.

"Don't...make me...have to...hurt you!" Spidey said,as he hit the walls that the Gordanian sent him to.

Eventually, he was sent flying out of the store with tail in hand,the Gordanian started making his way to Spidey, as its tail grew back.

"Dude, that is so gross." Beast boy said,as Spidey threw the tail away.

He went to get up,but the foot of the Gordanian came onto his chest,he would have done Spidey in,had a blast of dark energy not hit him in the back and sent him flying.

Spidey looked up and froze,the blast had come from Raven,who's hood was still down,and Spidey could see how pretty she was.

"What?" She said as she put her hood back on.

"Uh,nothing,thanks for the save." He replied.

The two then got back to the fight.

Cyborg was struggling against a Gordanian, when it sent him flying, then multiple Gordanians began firing upon him,unfortunately the only thing they did was mess up his hoodie and sweat pants,revealing his full cyborg body, he then went on the attack again, but eventually he came under heavy fire again, but Beast boy swooped down as a pterodactyl and got him to safety, Raven then came behind and sent a street lamp towards the Gordanians,seeing that they were getting over run,the Gordanians retreated from the fight,leaving the group to finally get a breather.

"I believe your expression is,thanks." The girl said.

"Man,my suit." Cyborg said,seeing his now ruined outfit.

"So,you look way cooler without it." Beast boy said.

"Yeah,like I'm gonna take fashion advice from the guy in a goofy mask."

"Better him then street lamp over there." Spidey said.

"Goofy,my mask is cool,isn't it,Raven?"

But Cyborg, Raven,and Spidey just shook their heads.

"But..but what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity, your green?" Raven said.

Beast boy tried to come up with a retort,but after realizing that she had a point,he took it off.

"This isn't over." Robin said.

"Now that we've interfered."

"Trogar will strike harder." The girl added.

"It is only a matter of time before.."

"FOOLS!" Said leader declared from the hologram.

"The earth scum were warned, your insolents will be punished, your city shall be destroyed."

After the hologram disappeared, the ship began flying over the city, as it appeared to be charging up a super weapon.

"Great." Both Spidey and Raven said,causing them to look at each other.

"OK,we've got to stop that." Spidey said.

"So,after trashing the pizza joint and a perfectly good video store,now we've made a gigantic gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast boy listed off.

"Go team." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"All the fault is yours." The girl said to Robin.

"I commanded you leave me alone,but you insisted on the being nice."

"My fault?" Robin said annoyed.

"You blast me,you kiss me,but you never stop to mention that they have a giant particle weapon!?"

"We are doomed!" Beast boy shouted.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Me?" Cyborg said shocked.

"I was ready to..."

"QUIET!" Raven shouted, along with Spidey whistling, causing everyone to look at them.

"Hi." Raven said with a nervous wave.

"If your done acting like children." Spidey added.

"Right,look it doesn't matter how we got into this." Robin began.

"We're in it,and we will get out of it,together."

Each of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on,we've got a city to save."

"That's great and all,but how exactly do we get on their ship without detection?" Spidey asked.

"Leave that to me."Raven said,earning curious looks from the rest of the group.

A few minutes later,the group had arrived on the Gordanian ship, vea Ravens teleport.

"That dark energy stuff gives me the..." Beast boy stared to say,until Spidey cleared his throat, causing Beast boy to see Raven.

"I mean,its cool."

"Nice save Yoda." Spidey said.

Robin peeked around the corner,and saw that the coast was clear.

"We have to get to the firing controls." He whispered.

"There isn't much time."

He,the girl,Beast boy,and Cyborg started making their way down the hall,when Spidey stopped Cyborg and pointed back at Raven,who had chosen to stay still.

"Mind telling us why your always by self?" Cyborg said to her.

"You heard the kid." She replied.

"I don't exactly fit in."

"He's green,half of Cyborg here is made of medal, she's from outer space,I have arachnid powers,and Robin dresses up like a street lamp and is an Ulcer waiting to go off."

"You fit in just fine."

The three then made their way to catch up to the others.

Meanwhile, with the others,the girl had come up to Robin.

"I bring you apology." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"I'm sorry I yelled too."

"And again you are nice,on my world only my k'norfka showed me such kindness."

"Well things are difference here."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and the girl even seemed to blush,then Beast boy came up behind her.

"Uh guys,I think they know we're here." He said.

And sure enough, some Gordanian soliders came up onto the group from both sides.

"Just had to have a romantic moment, didn't you street lamp." Spidey said.

Inside the control room,the Gordanian were putting the final touches on the particle blaster.

"Lord Trogar." One of them said.

"The weapon has reached full power."

"Begin the firing sequence." Trogar commanded.

The Gordanians then went to work on preparation to fire the weapon.

"The earth scum will learn,it takes more then six juvenile to defy the mighty lord Trogar."

As soon as he said that though, the main doors were blasted open,and said six juveniles were standing there ready too fight.

"We're not six hero's,we're one team." Robin said.

The team then began their attack on the Gordanians there.

Robin had kicked Trogar away,as Cyborg double punched the floor sending multiple Gordanians flying, Beast boy had changed into a Kangaroo and kick several Gordanians away,as the girl punched several others,and Spidey kicked two Gordanians in the face.

Beast boy continued to kick Gordanians as a kangaroo, until he was punched by Trogar and sent flying into a wall,Trogar then charged Beast boy,but Raven blocked his path and blocked many of his hits with her powers, but eventually, Trogar got the upper hand and forced her to the ground, Trogar was about to crush her again, but web wrapped around his hands,as Spidey tried too keep him from crushing her,but Trogar just used his strength and pulled Spidey and swung him right into Beast boy who had gotten back up.

Trogar didn't have time to recover,as Robin jumped on his back,the two struggled for a bit,until Trogar pulled him off,but the boy wonder got back up and attack the Gordanian leader again, but Trogar just sent him flying.

"Robin!" The girl said when she saw this,she then went after Trogar.

She fired Starbolts at him,but Trogar grabbed her and threw her to the ground repeatedly, but she eventually got the upper hand and blasted him away,Cyborg then came and punched him,the two then ganged up on him and double punched him twice,but then retaliated and sent them both flying, as Cyborg fell onto the floor,his right arm shifted a little, which Robin noticed.

"Can you rewire that into some kind of weapon?" He asked.

"I can try." Cyborg responded.

However, Trogar was coming up on them,but then heard Raven behind him.

"Get away from my friends." She said holding Beast boy.

"Azarath,metrion,ZINTHOS!"

She chanted and it sent a powerful force throughout the control room,and ship crashed into the sea.

The ship was down,unfortunately Trogar was still ready to go,he stood before Raven and Beast boy,and made one of his claws grow,Spidey seeing this,got in front of them and made his stingers come out,ready to throwdown,however, Trogar didn't get the chance to strike, as Cyborg had rewired his hand into a sonic blaster and blasted Trogar in the back,causing him to collapse.

"OK,I'm only gonna say this once." He said.

"Boo-ya!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Spidey said.

"So anyone up for shawarma?"

A few hours later the next morning, Robin had contacted a John Stewart of something called the green lantern corps,too take care what was left of the Gordanians,the group then stood on the island that the huge object was on,looking out towards the city.

"That's quite a view." Raven said.

"Someone ought to build a house out here." Cyborg added.

"Yeah,if you like sunshine, and the beach." Beast boy joked.

"You know your kind of funny." Raven chuckled.

"No don't encourage him." Spidey warned.

"You think I'm funny?" Beast boy said with stars in his eyes.

"Dude,I know some jokes!"

Raven suddenly started to get nervous.

"Well done." Spidey said.

"Please, I look nice?" The girl said from behind.

The group looked and saw that she had changed from her prisoner outfit to a simple purple outfit that showed her mid-dreth,and it didn't have the silver metal parts or the strange crown that was on her head.

"I still don't know your name." Robin said.

"Heh,a girl kisses you and you don't get her name,you are such a guy." Spidey said,much to Robins annoyance.

"In your language, it would be Starfire."

"Welcome to earth..Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here,where the people are most strange, but also most kind."

To that,both she and Robin blushed.

"You don't need to ask our permission." Raven said.

"But if you want our friendship, you got it."

"Guess we could all use some new friends." Cyborg said.

"Yeah,besides we kind of made a good team." Beast boy added.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I made these."

Robin then handed everyone what looked to be communicator's.

"Made them out my own circuits."

"If there's trouble, you know who to call."

That night, Spider man was kneeling on a roof top watching as cops drove by.

"So to recap my first day here." He monologued.

"I took down a thief,helped stop an alien invasion, and made acquaintances with other hero's,not bad for a first day."

"First of all,that was my thief." Robin said coming up on him.

"And second of all,where did you come from,cause up until last night I never even heard of you."

"I'm like you,I was new in town."

"Look,I don't know who you are or where you came from,but I'd like to believe I can trust you,but I don't know a thing about you."

"You don't know much about the others and you trust them,especially Starfire."

"Touché."

Robin blushed a little,when Spidey mentioned Star.

"Look,if you want my advice,give them the benefit of the doubt,take it from someone who's had to learn too let people in,its difficult, but worth it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Spidey then hoped on a crane that was right next to him.

"See you round...Robin."

Robin was at first shocked to hear Spidey use his name,then smirked.

"See you soon...Spider man."

Spidey nodded, then shot two webs on the crane and pulled back,he then relaxed his body and shot out,he free fell for a few seconds before shooting a web to a near by building and swinging into an ally way,he landed on the side of a building, he then zigged zagged from building to building, he then shot a web and swung on it into the night,being the spider man of this universe.

(AND THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS NEW SERIES,NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FAN MADE EPISODE THAT TAKES PLACE WEEKS AFTER "GO!".

SOME THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO IN THIS SERIES, THERE WILL BE MARVEL VILLAINS THAT WILL APPEAR THAT WILL ORIGINAL AND ENTIRELY BASED ON ANY VERSION, THERE WILL BE A CROSSOVER BETWEEN TEEN TITANS AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CAETOON.

THE COSTUME THAT BEN IS NOW WEARING, IS BASED ON THE FIRST AMAZING SPIDER MAN MOVIE, AS ITS POSSIBLY THE CLOSETS TO BEING SIMILAR TO BEN REILLYS SECOND COSTUME.

WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LEGENDS OF BEND-FORE,AND I WILL BEGINNING WORK ON MY TRANSFORMERS STORY.

UNTIL THEN THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)

They sat around a table, with different types of shawarma.

Cyborg was leaning forward on the table with his hands clamped together, Raven was sitting back with her right leg crossed over her left and her arms crossed as well.

Robin was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table,Starfire was just sitting in her seat watching everyone else,Spidey was leaning on his right arm while his left arm laid out on the table,Beast boy had just finished eating a meatless shawarma, and he wiped his mouth off,sitting back in his chair and placing his hands on his stomach,he then let out a burp.

"So we're gonna do pizza for now on right?" Robin asked Spidey.

"Yes." He replied.


	2. 1x2:Come together

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SPIDERMAN.)

It was about 9 o'clock at night,and an alarm was going off at a near by bank,as five thugs tan out of a roof top door towards a helicopter, when suddenly, one of them went up,as the other thugs looked up,they could see their co-robber being tied up in a web,and saw Spiderman right above them stareing right at them.

"So." He said.

"Who's next?"

The thugs then pointed their guns at him and fired,but he managed to move out of the way,as the other thug flinched as the shots nearly hit him a few times.

Spidey came down on one of them,double kicking him in the back,as he flipped over,he fired two webs at two others,each attaching to them,and he pulled them together, making the thugs crash into one another,he heard the fifth one behind him,as he cocked his pistol, but Spidey just spun around and swiped his feet out from under him.

The pilot of the helicopter saw this and was about to take off,when the door opened and he was pulled out,as Spidey turned,he came face to face with the recovering thugs as they got their guns back and started firing again,he managed to dodge every shot,as he jumped behind the helicopter, he then jumped off the side of the building and swung around,as he came up pass them,he came down shooting web bombs at them,hitting each one in the process, by this time,the first one,had gotten himself free and pulled his gun on Spidey, but then black energy formed around the gun and exploded, both the thug and Spidey looked up and saw Raven floating in the air.

"What are you doing here Raven?" Spidey asked as he Webbed the thug to the wall.

"Robin sent me to come get you." Raven said,as she used her magic too tie up two of the thugs.

"He's been trying to reach you all night."

"That's because the communicator was on silent." Spidey said as he webbed up two other thugs.

"Its hard to sneek up on criminals with puffy Ami yumi playing in your pocket,what does street lamp want anyway?"

"He and Cyborg have called for a meeting tomorrow at the pizza parlor, said they had something to ask us."

"And he couldn't do that himself because?"

"He's in Dakota city,apparently the Jokers there making nice with the criminals of that city,Cyborgs busy with something "important ",and Starfire and Beast boy were unavailable, so he asked me to come find you."

"Well I guess that makes since,still he couldn't leave a message or try me tomorrow, or...RAVEN WATCH OUT!"

But by that time it was too late,one of the remaining thugs had managed too get hold of their gun and fired at the female sorcerer, hitting her in the back making her fall down the side of the building.

"RAVEN!" Spidey yelled concerned.

(Que opening: Teen Titans theme song)

COME TOGETHER

As Raven continued to fall down the side,Spidey waisted no time,as he ran towards the edged, he fired his webs at the thug,tying him up in the process, he then jumped down after Raven,he placed his hands to either side of him,hoping too pick up momentum, as he came closer to the falling damsel, he fired two webs at her,and pulled her close to him,wrapping one arm around her,he fired another web towards the building stopping their fall and swinging over to the building, where he attached himself to the wall and held Raven close,so as not to let her fall,he then started climbing up The building eventually reaching the top,he then set her down gently and checked her pulse, she was still breathing, as evident to the fact her eyes were starting to crack open.

"Raven, are you OK?" Spidey asked with concern.

"Yeah,I'm fine." Raven said,sitting up and feeling her head.

"Thanks."

"That's what spiderman does,that's what I do."

Raven then got up and placed her hood back on,as it had come off during her fall.

"So,see you at the meeting tomorrow?"

"Hmm,yeah,yeah I'll be there,what time?"

"11:30 I think."

"OK,then I'll be there,are you gonna be OK flying home?"

"Its not the first time I've done it,I'll be fine."

"OK,see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Raven then flew off into the night,however, after making sure the thugs were all tied up,he took off after her,following her to the place she was staying at,which,ironically, was a library.

"Makes since." He said to himself, he then swung off into the night, unaware that the sorcerer knew he was following her the whole time.

A portal opened in the sky,as a red figure fell out and crashed into the ocean below him,he then came out gasping for air.

"Time to release the freaking chimichangas." He said.

"Huh,freaking,what the(bleep)am I saying freaking for,I'm (bleeping)Deadpool for crying out loud,(bleep),huh,I'm being bleeped too,what the (bleep)for?"

(Cause this is my story, not to mentione the fact that this story is rated k+,and I don't use foul language in my story's)

"But I'm Deadpool,the merc with the mouth, the deathstroke wannabe,the guy Ryan Reynolds wishes he was better looking then,and you have the nerve to (bleep)me and make me say things like freaking,what the (bleep)is wrong with you?"

(Look,you wanna be used in this story or not)

"Do I have a choice?"

(No)

"Do I at least get to unalive people?"

(You can try)

"(Bleep),ah(bleep),oh for (bleep)sakes."

(Moving on with the story)

"I want to talk to my manager, I'm not getting paid enough."

(Your not getting paid at all)

"WHAT!"

The next morning, Spidey, Raven,and Cyborg were already at the pizza parlor, waiting for the rest of the group to show up.

"Well at least you two were on time." Cyborg said,holding a soda.

"Actually I was here early." Spiderman said.

"And I was hear on time." Raven added.

"You were two minutes late."

"Touché."

Suddenly Starfire landed right behind Cyborg, and gave a somewhat unusual greeting.

"Greetings new friends of earth!" She said very upbeatly,scaring Cyborg half to death.

"It is very good to see you."

"Hey Starfire." Spidey greeted.

"Yeah hey." Cyborg said,picking his ear with his finger.

"Hey." Raven said plainly.

"Has Robin shown up yet?"

"No."

At that moment, Beast boy appeared out of no where.

"Hears beasty!" He said with much...enthusiasm.

"That's one Beast boy." Spidey said.

"One what?"

"Just one."

Beast boy just shrugged and sat down between Cyborg and Raven.

"Sorry I'm late,I needed to get a birds eye view of the area,haha,get it birds eye view?"

He then morphed into a bird to prove his unfunny joke.

"That's two." Spidey said,putting up two fingers.

"Where's Robin?"

"Sorry,sorry." Robin said,as he ran up to the group.

"I had another meeting to go to,actually, I missed that one too,anyway,thanks for coming you guys,I really appreciate it."

"This better be good street lamp,its not funny to call a meeting,that you yourself are gonna be late for."

"We'll get to that,and its Robin, but for now,let's eat,I'm starving."

Spidey just tilted his head back and groined.

About thirty minutes later,the entire group had eaten they're fill,except Spidey and Raven,Raven who was just drinking a soda,and Spidey who just wanted to know what this was all about.

"BURP!" went Beast boy.

"Ah,my complements to the Chief, that was the best vegetarian pizza I ever had."

"I still can't believe you don't eat meat." Cyborg said.

"You turn into the entire animal kingdom."

"Dude,just because I turn into the animal kingdom, doesn't mean I want to eat it."

Cyborg just rolled his eye.

"I must say I'm enjoying this delicious red salty soda." Starfire said,sipping a red bottle with a straw.

"Uh,Starfire?" Spidey said.

"That's ketchup." Robin added.

"Is there more?"

Spidey and Robin sweat dropped.

"Anyway,now that we've had our meal,what's this all about Robin?"

"Well,I guess nows a better time as any,me and Cyborg got together about a week after the invasion, and got to thinking.."

"That explains the smoke." Beast boy laughed,only to get webbed in the face by Spidey.

"And that was three, you were saying Robin?"He said,getting a few laughs from the group and a deadpanned stare from beast boy,Raven just smirked.

"Right,anyway,we were thinking, what if we made this a permanent arrangement."

"Make what a permanent arrangement? Raven asked.

"Our little team up." Cyborg said.

"Wait,seriously, you guys mean it?" Beast boy asked.

"Yeah,I mean you guys must have seen how the justice league acted about a year ago,and now look at them,they're the biggest names in the world, even my mentors a part time member."

"Wait,you mean... The batman."

Beast boys mind then went to a cheesy cartoon graphic of him in Robins costume and helping batman taking out criminals, including Joker,Riddler, penguin, and Catwoman, the two then shook hands.

"Beast boy,snap out of it." Batman said in Spideys voice.

"Huh?" Beast boy said coming back to earth.

"I thought we could do something similar." Robin continued.

"Only we stay right down here in Jump city."

"Robin and I have been working on a tower for us to stay in." Cyborg added.

"We haven't started building it yet,it might take a year too build,but by this time next year,it will be the best thing since the batmobil."

"Which I never got to drive." Robin muttered.

"So,what do you guys think,you in?"

The four stared at each other for a few minutes, before they gave their answer.

"I'm in." Beast boy said.

"Oh,I too would like to join your team." Starfire added.

"Hmm,whatever, doesn't sound that bad." Raven stated.

Everyone then looked to Spiderman, waiting for his answer.

"Well I...GET DOWN!"He started to say, before his spider sense when off.

Before anyone realized it,a missal maid its way to the pizza parlor and exploded, then a red figure came out an allyway,and started making his way to the parlor.

"A hush falls over the crowd,as rookie sensation Wade W. Wilson out of Regina Saskatchewan, looks on as his dutiful services have been done." Deadpool says,as he looks at the smoke covering the entire pizza parlor, continues to float through the air.

"And now I'm gonna return to my dimension, and dream of looking like Hugh Jackman, cause he's a better looking man then Will Ferdie..Will Ferdie, really?"

(What is it now deadshot?)

"One,its Deadpool,not that will smith wannabe, B,why not compare Me to Ryan Reynolds, or Nolan noth,or any other guy thats played me?"

(A, its my story,2. I want too,and lastly,you do realize they're not dead right?)

"Who?"

"Uh dude,who are you talking to?" A voice said behind Deadpool.

He turned around and saw that his target was not dead,heck,the pizza parlor didn't even have a scratch on it,As Raven had used her powers too block the missal blast.

"Oh,those guys,why the (bleep)didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What is wrong with this guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Too much." Spiderman said,as he walked forward.

"Wilson,what are you doing here?"

"Wait,you know this guy?" Robin asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Scarlet my man,how you've been,you never told me you were moving to another dimension."

"Why would I?"

"What does he mean by another dimension?"

"You haven't told them,Scarlet here's from another dimension,where we are mortal enemies, we have many of battle to prove it."

"We only fought once."

"And it was a humiliateing once,and now I'm here to get revenge and unalive all of you!"

"Unalive?" Beast boy said.

"I'm pretty sure he means kill." Raven said,causing Beast boy to faint.

"It doesn't matter what he means,he's dangerous and needs to be stopped." Spiderman said.

"Agreed, but when this is over,your gonna have to explain a few things." Robin said,getting his bowstaff out.

"Fine."

The team began to make their way to Deadpool, when he placed his hands in the air.

"WAIT!" He shouted.

"I bet many of your all wondering why the red suit,right?"

"Um,actually yeah." Beast boy said.

"Beast boy you idiot." Spidey said face palming.

"Well,that's so bad guys won't see me bleed,that girl has the right idea,she didn't wear pants,me like."

He lifted his eye brows up and down when he stared at Starfire, who eeped and hid behind Robin lifting his cape to hide herself.

"Take him down!" Robin said,and The team charged forward.

"OK,daddy's gotta release some rage."

He then pulled out two pistols and started firing at them,causing them too scatter,as he fired,many of the team was dodging to keep from being hit,although it was easy,Robin eventually through a birdarang at him and hit one of his pistols out his hands,while Spidey shot a web and pulled the other one out,leaving him gunless.

"Gunless,hmm,oh well,guess I'll just have to use..Tom and Jerry." He said as he pulled out his swords,he dunked to the ground,when Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him,he then did a summer sult,when Starfire fired some of her star bolts at him,he began to cut down some things that Raven sent his way,he then felt something behind him,and when he turned,he came face to face with Beast boy as a bear.

"Hey,Pooth bear,go see if piglet and Tigger need help,OK." He said,he then used his sword,to create a D and a P on Beast boys belly,causing the changeling too cover it up and walk away.

"Mama mia,wooma."

At that moment, Robin came down with his staff and started striking at Deadpool, to which Deadpool used his swords to block his hits.

"So Subway,tell me something, you and the orange check,are you guys like a thing or something." Deadpool said,as he blocked every hit Robin sent his way.

"Cause if your not,can I get a number, life's been very lonely to me and..."

WACK!

Robins staff managed to hit Deadpool right in the face.

"A simple no would have sufficed!"

He then got kicked in the face by Spidey as he swung down,with both his feet stretched out,he rolled all the way over to Cyborg.

"Bring it on War machine."

Deadpool then went and punched Cyborg in the face,only for his wrist to snap.

"Ow,ahah,Canada, oh that's bad."

He then went to punch Cyborg again, in the you know what,but again, snap went the other hand,now both his hands were floppy.

"Everybody loves the T-rex."

He then flipped and went to kick Cyborgs face,only for ankle too snap as well,and him scream like a little girl.

"For (bleep)sakes,who are you,Colossus's cousin, what is your skin made out of?"

"Man don't you have an off swich?"Cyborg asked.

"Yeah,its right next to the pelvis, or is that the on switch?" Deadpool said as he hopped on one foot.

"I'll show you how much I love the t-rex." Beast boy said, as he turned into a t-rex and used his tail,too smack Deadpool into a car.

"Direct hit,I'm a gonna go all daredevil hallway fight scene on your (bleep)."

"What is wrong with him?" Starfire asked.

"He's crazy." Spiderman said,as he grabbed Deadpool by the ankle and started dragging him over towards the others.

"Come on Wilson,let's get you back to back to Spidey."

"Maguire, Garfield, or Holland,these reboots are so confusing,dead or alive tour coming with me,ooh,can we do Keaton,bell is such a wuss."

"Raven,think you can get him back to his dimension?"

"I'll need to figure out which ones his is first."

"I can help with that."

"So your from another dimension?" Robin asked.

"Yeah,after we get him back to his world we'll talk."

"Uh,dude." Beast boy said,looking at Where Deadpool was.

Spidey looked and saw that he was only holding Deadpools foot,causing him to drop it,and the rest of the guys to gag a little or go ew.

"When did he..?" Robin started to asked.

"He's unpredictable, and insane."

"So now what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"Wait until he makes his move,trust me,if there's one thing I know about Deadpool, its he's a flare for the dramatic."

"Well,while we're waiting, why don't you tell us about your life in that other dimension?" Robin asked.

"OK,but is a long story."

About thirty minutes later,Ben had told them everything, from when he had met Parker, to when he had betrayed the web warriors, to his redemption, and his decision too move to another dimension, and buy the time he was finished, everyone was shocked by just how much Ben had already been through in his life.

"So let me get this straight." Beast boy said.

"Your basically just a clone?"

"Synthezoid actually, but yeah pretty much." Ben said,annoyed that that was all Beast boy got from the story.

"Look,I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just trying to make a new start, and be the spiderman of this universe, but if you guys don't trust me then.."

"From where I stand,you haven't given us any reason not to trust you." Robin said.

"Yeah man,you think your the first superhero to go rogue?" Cyborg added.

"Dude,you've got nothing to worry about with us." Beast boy also added.

"Yes,spiderman,we are your friends, and we will not turn our backs on you." Starfire exclaimed.

"We all have our secrets,so don't worry about it." Raven stated.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, Ben was completely blown away that these guys would simply just trust him.

"Thanks guys,really, it means a lot,that your willing to trust me." He said.

They all smiled at him,even Raven had a noticeable smile on her face, their warm reception was cut short unfortunately, as suddenly a signal was being broadcast throughout the city.

"Is this thing on,hello?" A voice said,and the young hero's immediately knew who it was.

"Deadpool." Robin said with distain.

"What did I tell you,flair for the dramatic." Spidey said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,all you single ladies out there and guys who can't seem to get the ladies too notice you,tonight in the city of..of..what's this city called again?"

(Sigh,Jump city.)

"Right,Dump city,haha,dump."

("Its Jump city,jump.)

"I know,I just wanted your reaction."

("I am never using you in this story again)

"Not unless the fans want you too,just put in the review #More Deadpool, captain Deadpool, no just Deadpool, if you want Agent of literature, to bring me back in future chapters."

(Are you done?)

"Yeah,anyway...where was I?"

(You were threatening Jump city.)

"Oh,jump city,six young hero's will be fighting to save your city from me DEADPOOL!, and now here are your contestant:first,he dress like a sub from subway,he's an Ulster waiting to go off,and his name may or may not be Dick,I give you,ROBIN,the boy wonder,Chris O'Donnell eat your heart out."

Everyone looked at Robin, who was cringing.

"Dick?" Spidey asked.

"He doesn't know anything."

"Next,he's a cyberman wannabe, he may have been an athlete, but he's your friendly neighborhood can opener,I give you..CYBORG,Shamar is so proud of you."

"Friendly neighborhood can opened?"

"Up next, he's Yoda without a brain,hes mean,green,and is basically this worlds version of Reptil,BEAST BOY,who may or may not sound like Iron fist back home."

"Hey,I'm way cooler then Yoda." Beast boy said,before getting glares from his male friends.

"Or,maybe not."

"He's right about one thing,you do sound like iron fist." Spidey said.

"Next,she's an emo girl with a serious faddish for arachnid powered dudes,I've seen the way you look at each other don't deny it,and is completely void of any emotions,RAVEN, honesty I prefer Ashi,but that's just me."

Spidey and Raven looked at each other,and then the opposite directions.

"Next we have a girl from another planet, who is fine as wine,give it up for STARFIRE!"

Deadpool then made a cat sound,while clicking his tongue and raising his eyebrows, causing Starfire to hide behind Robin again.

"And last,but not least,a hero who is new to your world, and is a complete rip off of the original spiderman from my world,I give you,SCARLET SPIDER,Seriously, you can't defeat me Scarlet."

"We only fought once!"

"And now for their challenge, I have set up on the four corners of the city,five bombs set to go off in about fifthteen minutes, if the TEEN TITANS can disarm them before the fight is over,I will stand down,if not,well then I can only sum it up in one word...BOOM!"

"Wait,what fight is he talking about?" Robin asked.

"And I bet Robins wondering what fight I'm talking about."

The boy wonder went wide eyed.

"How did he do that?" Beast boy asked.

"Don't ask." Spidey said.

"While the other hero's are trying to disarm the bombs,Scarlet spider will be fighting me on top of The bridge, if I see any of the three other hero's,that is not Scarlet come to the bridge to fight,I blow up The city immediately, see how that works,so I'll be waiting Scarlet,the teen titans on the other hand,now have ten minutes, good luck!"

"WHAT?" the five hero's said.

"When he said you have fifthteen minutes, the clock started." Spidey said,as he made his way in the bridges direction.

"And your just gonna go and fight him are you?" Robin said.

"Yes,now get a move on,times a wasting."

He then shot a web to a nearby building and swung away.

"He's gonna get himself killed." Cyborg said.

"The faster we take care of these bombs,the faster we can help him,Cyborg, can you narrow in on the bombs?"

"Already on it, I'm sending five different locations for each of us to take care of."

"Good,OK guys,let's get disarming."

The five then took off in different locations, while Raven took one last look where Spidey was going.

"Be careful." She said, then flew off in the direction of her assigned bomb.

Spidey swung through the city to get to the bridge, as he did so,he wondered if coming to this dimension was a good idea.

"Maybe I should just go back after this." He said to himself.

He eventually arrived at the bridge and landed on one of the bridge holders,he looked around for the Marc with the mouth but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you Deadpool?" He said out loud.

Suddenly, he was Punched in the face by an unknown force and fell back off the bridge Stan,he managed to shoot a web and swing down,but ended up crashing into a car,causing others to stop and people to get out,as they were witnessing the battle.

By that time,Deadpool had jumped down below and made his way over to the arachnid superhero.

"And that is why Regina rhythms with fun." He said as he came over and then kicked Spiderman in the gut,as he was the on his hands and knees,and then Deadpool jumped onto Spidey.

"Ladies and gentleman what you are witnessing is sweet..,butt kicking revenge."

He then through Spidey into the side of the bridge.

"Oh ho,give him the business, heads up."

He then went and kicked him in the face.

"This is bringing unsportsmanlike conduct to a whole new level."

He then went to stab him with the sword,but Spidey grabbed it at the last second with both hands.

"No it doesn't." Spidey said.

"What doesn't?"

"Regina and fun,they don't rhythm."

Spidey kicked Deadpool away and got out his stingers and went on they attack.

Meanwhile, Robin had arrived at his bomb,but noticed a heat seeking machine gun begin to fire at him,he managed to avoid the shots for awhile, before having to take cover behind a wall,but he knew eventually the wall was gonna give.

"Cyborg, have you gotten a look at the bomb yet?" He asked the half robotic hero.

"Yeah,but not before having to deal with a machine gun blasting at me." He said on his communicator.

"I'm sending you a schematic, I'm off to help Spidey."

"Roger that,I'll send this to the rest of the guys,and we'll be there soon."

"Got it."

Robin then waited a few minutes, before sending smoke bombs at the weapon, shielding himself from it seekers, he then made his way over to the bomb,and went to work disarming it,there was about six minutes left, he barley made it in time,before the gun started firing again, he then got a call from beast boy.

"Um,Robin?" He said.

"Kind of busy right now Beast boy what is it?" He said,avoiding another blast.

"I just took down the weapon that was protecting the bomb,and am now trying to disarm it,but I don't know what to do."

"OK,listen carefully, because I'm still dealing with my own machine, so I'm only gonna say this once,got it?"

"OK."

"There's a square panel on the side,take it off."

"Already done that."

"Don't get ahead of me!"

"But I did it before I called."

"Just do as I say,these are cyborgs instructions to the letter,now listen closely."

"OK."

"In the corner is a small box,open it carefully, any disturbance of the wires will make it blow up."

Robin then through one of his disc over at the machine gun,hitting it in the center, blowing it up in the process,he then stood ready in case Deadpool had another trick up his sleeve.

"OK I have it."

"OK,now this next part is important..."

BOOM!

A bomb had gone in the air,causing both Robin and Beast boy to worry, until they got a call from Raven.

"My bombs done,heading to Spiderman's location." She said.

"Good work Rae,Cyborg will meet you there." Robin said.

"Beast boy,you still with me.?"

"Um,yeah,I'm beginning to understand why bombs are bad."

"OK,I need you to focus,cut the wires in this order:Red,green,blue,yellow and black striped,green, red."

"OK,now what?"

"Your done,head to the bridge and help Spidey, I'm gonna check on star.."

BOOM!

Another bomb had gone off,as Robin could see water rising from the ocean, he then heard Starfires voice.

"I did not know how to disarme it,so I simply tossed it in the ocean." She explained.

"I did well yes?"

"You did good star,now let's get to the bridge and help Spidey."

Meanwhile,back at the bridge, Spidey was doing his best to stop Deadpool, he through a punch at the merc with a mouth,hitting him in the face,but the mercenary, just twisted and through a kick at Spidey, hitting him in the face, Spidey faltered back a little, when he heard a boom in the sky,looking up,both he and Deadpool saw one of the bombs had exploded.

"Well,that's was unexpected." Deadpool said,before getting webbed in the face.

Spidey then jumped to him,and kicked him in the face,making him stumble back.

"Hey Scarlet buddy,I'm sure whoever that was is alive...for now." He said.

But Spidey wasn't listening, as he gave him a left hook,and a upper cut,before kicking him away,but then he shot a web at him and pulled him back,kicking him again in the process.

The mercenary rolled across the bridge a few inches, but was starting to feel the pain.

"Wow,I never knew how strong you were." He said as he got back up,then another explosion went off,this time in the ocean.

"And another one bites The dust,well guess there's only one way to settle this..BOMBS EYE!"he shouted holding a grenade in the air,only to get punched again by Spidey and getting knocked out. But the grenade flew from Deadpools hand and landed a few inches from a parked car,it blew up,and sent the car over,but Spidey acted quickly and jumped too it by firing a web at its bumper,he then heard a woman scream.

"My baby's in there!" She shouted.

Acting quickly, Spidey jumped down to the car,he took the back window off,and saw a little girl who looked about ten years old,was in her seatbelt scared to death.

"Hey,hey kid." He said,but when The girl saw him,she became more scared.

"Hey its OK its OK,look."

He then took off his mask,too show the girl he was harmless.

"See,I'm just a normal guy,just ignore the scar OK."

The girl seemed to calm down a little.

"OK,now I'm gonna come to you OK,so I need you to sit real still,got it?"

The girl nodded,so Ben started making his way towards the girl.

"What's your name sweet heart?"

The girl seemed to hesitate for a minute,so Ben tried something else.

"My names Ben,Ben Reilly."

"M..my names May."

Ben stopped halfway,shocked by the name.

"That's a pretty name,my best friends name is May,she's a little older then,but still."

He then came up to her seat,and placed his hand on the buckle.

"OK,now I'm gonna tear the seatbelt, and when I do,I need you to fall forward on the seat in front of you,OK,1..2..3."

Spidey then tore the seatbelt, and May fell forward onto the seat like she was told.

"You doing good sweetie,I know your scared, but we're almost there OK,tell you what,you want to hold onto my mask for me?"

May nodded.

"OK,here,go ahead and put it on,it will make you brave."

Spidey gave her the mask,and she then proceeded to put it on.

"Now I'm gonna turn around, and I want you,too put your arms around my neck and we're gonna craw out together OK,here we go."

But before Spidey could do anything, the front of the car suddenly caught fire,causing the girl to become more scared.

"OK,new plan,we're gonna have to move fast,take my hand,hurry."

Spidey stretched out his hand and the girl grabbed it,he then pulled her close to him,and started making his way out of the car, unfortunately the flames had gotten to the web,and caused it too snap,Spidey held onto the girl close,to protect her from the impact of the water,but the impact never came,as Spidey opened his eyes,he saw black energy surrounding the car,looking up at the bridge, he saw Raven using her powers, too steady the car up onto the bridge, Robin then through one of his ice disc,too put out the flames,the people began to clap in amazement, at the heroic actions of the young hero's,Spidey looked at the little girl and smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna need the mask back." He said,only to get a tight hug from the little girl.

Deadpool, had finally come to,and he saw that everyone was preoccupied, he tried to sneek off,only to get sit on by Beast boy,who was now a hippo.

"Get off me,you stupid.." He started to say,only for Starfire too aim one of her star bolts at him.

"If you wish not to be destroyed,you will silence your unpleasantness." She said, very much annoyed.

"Yes mam."

Cyborg then walked over to the car and pulled the back door off,as Spidey(who had his mask back)and May came out,everyone began to applaud again, Spidey noticed Mays mother,and carried her over to her.

"Bless you young man,bless you." The mother said,as she held her daughter close.

Spidey then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Robin.

"Not bad Spidey, not bad." He said.

"Yeah,and maybe I will take you and Cyborg up on that team offer." He replied.

"We'd love to have you."

"But first,we need to get him back home."

The two looked over at Deadpool, who was still under Beast boy.

A few minutes later,the team was now on top of a building, with Deadpool tied up,and relieved of his weapons.

"Oh,come on,why can't I have my weapons?"He said to no one in particular.

"Hey don't ignore me,I'm talking to you,you (bleeping) tom!"

"Seriously dude, who are you talking too?" Beast boy asked,completely creeped out by Deadpool.

"The writer."

"Uh,who?"

At that moment,a portal opened up,and out stepped two men,one was in a yellow and blue outfit, that had long black eyes on it,and the other had on a red cape and a blue outfit.

"Wade what the heck are you doing here?" The gruff man said.

"Logan buddy,fellow mutant, love of my life,how you've been?"

"Shut it,you've got a lot of explaining to do when we get back."

"Oh,your not mad are you?"

"You endangered the lives of an entire city,put a child in danger,and attacked my friends,all because we fought one time,mad doesn't begin to cover it."Spidey said.

"Hey,I was just having fun."

"This isn't fun Deadpool, this is..why am I even talking to you,take him away Wolverine."

"Let's go Wilson."

"Oh come Hugh Jackman..."

"I told you not to compare me to Hugh Jackman, I prefer Steven Blum."

"I'll be back (bleep),really still,even when I'm leaving?"

(Bye)

"(Bleep)you writer,(bleep)you!"

And with that,Deadpool was returned to his own dimension.(haha)

"I'm sorry about this Scarlet spider, but somehow he got a hold of the siege perilous and traveled here,it took us about twenty dimensions,before you called us here."Strange said.

"No worries Doc,no one was hurt." Spidey said.

"Yes,well till next we meet Scarlet spider."

"Doctor strange."

And with that,the sorcerer supreme went through the portal and vanished.

"Well that was..." Cyborg started.

"Unpleasant." Starfire finished.

"Look guys,I'm sorry." Spiderman said.

"Maybe I should've just stayed back home, it would have save your world the trouble."

"Your intentions were norble,they still are,don't question yourself after one bad day,it happens to all of us sometimes." Raven said.

"She's right,whatever happened in your world doesn't matter to us,what matters is what you do now." Robin said.

Spidey thought for a minute, and although the others couldn't see it,he was sporting a smile under the mask.

"Thanks guys, really."

"Besides you have to admit,we didn't do to bad on our second run as a team." Beast boy stated boldly.

"Oh yeah,Boo-ya!" Cyborg said as he fist bummed the little green dude.

"I thought you were only gonna say that once?" Raven asked.

"Guess Spidey was right."

"And I guess we're even again." Spidey said to Raven.

"I wouldn't go that far yet,after all, I haven't thanked you for making sure I got home that night"

Spidey went wide eyed at that.

"Oh,uh,you saw that?"

Raven nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"Hey,its what Spiderman does."

"Its what you do."

ONE YEAR LATER...

The team was gathered together on the island where they had somewhat become a team, only they were all blindfolded, except Cyborg.

"Are you guys ready for the best you've seen since the watchtower in space?" He said excitingly.

"Only if you promise to stop screaming in my ear." Spidey said.

"Just show us Cyborg." Robin said.

"Oh yes please, I'm most excited too see what you have created." Starfire exclaimed.

"Dude,I'm pumped up." Beast boy added.

"Just get on with it." Raven said.

"OK,take off your blindfolds!"

Everyone did,and came face to face with an unexpected sight,the tower that stood before them was a giant...T?

"Um,a T Cyborg?" Spidey asked.

"Why a T?"

"Well for our name of course."

Everyone but Robin looked at him with questionable looks.

"Deadpool did one thing right when he fought us." Robin explained.

"He gave us a name,if the name is OK with you guys."

"Eh,I'm down with it." Beast boy said,but then leaned closed to Spidey.

"Uh,what was the name again?"

Causing everyone to deadpanne and groan.

"Teen Titans." Spidey said.

"Its got a nice ring to it."

"Ooh,I really do like the name." Starfire agreed.

"Could be worst." Raven added.

"Then its official?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked at each other,and nodded.

"Then we are..."

But before he could continue,an alarm went off on his communicator.

"Trouble down town." He said.

"Alright, Boo-ya,time to show some villains what we got." Cyborg said.

"Time to stop some monkey business." Beast boy said,as he turned into a monkey.

"Can we have a vote of who can be on the team?" Spidey asked.

"And if they can speak?" Raven added,earning a glare from Beast boy.

"Not now,maybe later." Robin said.

"Dude!"

"TITANS GO!"

And the hero's set off to take down their first enemy, as the official Teen Titans.

In a dark room somewhere in the city,a dark figure was watching a series of monitors,with footage of the Titans and their many battles,including the one they were fighting now.

"These juveniles may prove to be a bit of a nuance to my plans." He said.

"But not matter, where that imposing fool failed,I will endure,all one needs,is the right apprentice."

As he said that,he zoomed in on Robin.

(AND THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, NEXT WE WILL FINALLY GET INTO THE SERIES, AND SINCE IT'S TECHNICALLY IS THE FIRST EPISODE, DIVIDE AND CONQUER WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER.

FOR NOW,I'M GONNA FOCUS ON FINALLY GETTING MY TRANSFORMERS STORY OFF THE GROUND, AND THEN ITS BACK TO BEND-FORE AND SPIDERTITAN.

AND OFF COURSE AS DEADPOOL SAID,IF YOU WANT MORE OF HIM IN THIS STORY,LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMITS,AND IF THERE ARE OTHER CROSSOVER YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE IN THIS STORY,LET ME KNOW THAT TOO.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT OF MY STORIES, AND NOW A MORE PRESSING MATTER,PLEASE PRAY FOR THE PEOPLE OF TEXAS, AS THEY BEGIN TO REBUILD AFTER HARVEY, AND FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE PATH OF IRMA,PRAY THAT THEY WILL BE SAFE AND IF YOU ARE IN THE AREA OF THESE STORMS,PLEASE STAY SAFE.

UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS AND PLEASE, STAY SAFE.)

Beast boy stuck his head out the bathroom door and looked down the hall,as if addressing an audience.

"Your still here?" He said coming out of the bathroom in a red and light grey robe.

"Its over,go home,there's not some easter egg you need to watch out for,Samuel L. Jackson's not here in a eye patch,Josh brolins not painted purple, and Ben afflecks not meeting with.."

"Beast boy,what are you doing?" Spidey said,standing by his door,causing Beast boy to jump.

"Spidey, how long have you've been standing there?"

"Around Josh brolin painted purple."

"He he,sorry, I was just.."

"Just keep it down will you,some of us are trying to sleep."

Spidey then went back to his room.

"Right, got it."

He stood there for a few seconds, before making his way back to the bathroom, before looking down the hall again.

"Go." He said waving his arm,as he walked back into the bathroom, he then stuck his head out.

"Chika chika!"


	3. 1x3:Divide and conqueror

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SPIDERMAN.)

It was a late night in jump city,and a break in was in progress,at the jump city correction facility, as the alarms were going off, three guards were making their way towards were the disturbance was coming from.

"Code red,cellblock nine,move out!" One guard said.

"Main yard secure." Another said.

"There he is!"

Standing before the front door,was a tall concrete like monster, who turned around and faced the guards.

"He'll free the criminals,fire!"

The guards opened fire,but there shots didn't do much of anything, as he stepped on the ground and began too shake it,causing the guards too loose their balance.

The creature made its way into an opening of the prison, but had too stop when he heard a voice.

"You know Cinderblock,normally the bad guys break out of jail." It said.

"And I can think of six reasons why you don't want to break back in." Another said,it turned out to be Robin, as he came down.

"One!"he said.

"Two!" Starfire said,as she flew down.

"Three!"went Beast boy,as he came in as a tiger.

"Four." Added Raven.

"Five!" Shouted Cyborg.

The group waited for the final member, but he didn't say anything, he just simply landed between, Cyborg and Robin.

"Dude,Spidey come on." Beast boy whined.

"No,I'm not saying it." Spidey said.

"But we practiced this on the way here,please, even Raven did it."

"No."

"Do not bring me into this." Raven said.

"Come on Spidey, just do it." Robin said.

"Fine,six." Spidey sighed.

The group then stood at attention, and faced Cinderblock.

"No matter how you do the math,it all adds up to you going down,so are you gonna come quietly?"

"Or is this about to get loud?" Cyborg added.

"Please let it get loud,I need too release some steam." Spidey said,glaring at Beast boy.

Cinderblock then released a huge roar,and charged the hero's,who charged as well.

"TITANS GO!"

(Que intro)

DIVIDE AND CONQUER

The two opponents charged each other,as they were getting closer, Robin jumped up and kicked Cinderblock in the face,Starfire released a blast of Star bolts into his back,as Cyborg came down and punched him,sending him back,Beast boy(as a bird)came down and started scratching at him,as Raven brought up a bit of the ground, but Cinderblock just smashed through it.

Suddenly, Cinderblock found web in his face,as Spidey came down and double kicked in the head,sending him back a little, Robin and Cyborg then came up to him,but he simply swatted them away,Starfire came down and fired a couple blast at him,but he simply wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry to disappoint." She said.

"But I am stronger then I look."

She then kicked him in the face,sending him back a little.

Beast boy then transformed into a T-rex,and charged towards the concrete villain, but Cinderblock punched him away,beast boy flew into the air,and came down towards Raven,but Spidey pushed her out of the way,as Beast boy came down on him,luckily he had changed back before he did.

"Ow." Spidey said.

"Heh,watch out for falling dinosaurs?" Beast boy said,trying to be funny, Spidey just gave him a look.

"I'm gonna leave you alone now."

He then took off running,Raven then helped Spidey up.

"You know I don't always need to be saved." She said.

"I know,I was just trying to.."

"Well stop,I'm not a damsel."

She then flew off to rejoin the fight.

"Yes mam." Spidey said sarcastically,before rejoining himself.

At that time,Robin had jumped on Cinderblocks back,and the two struggled against each other.

"Trashing only makes me hold tighter." Robin said,as Cinderblock grabbed a beam,and hit himself on the head,to hit Robin, but the boy wonder had already moved.

"Now there's an idea." Cyborg said,as he took a beam too.

He and Cinderblock then started sword fighting, eventually however, Cinderblock had gotten the upper hand,as he hit Cyborg across the face and sent him flying.

The girls then came up to him,and he had the beam in his hands,but Starfire just melted the metal,Spidey then landed in front of him and the beam Cyborg used.

"OK Cindy,show what you got." He said,as Cinderblock roared at him.

"Or better yet,I'll show you."

Using his strength and sticky hands,Spidey swung the beam and hit Cinderblock across the floor near the opening, getting back up,Cinderblock saw that he was out matched,so he retreated into the prison.

Robin stretched down his hand and helped Cyborg up.

"Want to give this guy the sonic boom?" He asked.

"I've got the Sonic, if you got the boom." Cyborg said,as he changed his hand into the blaster.

The titans watched as their team mates rushed Cinderblock.

"Yo Rock head!" Cyborg called out.

He and Robin then ran across the walls,with the intention of Robin throwing an destructive disk, and Cyborg shooting at it and blowing it up,thus sending the opponent flying, that...did not happen however, as they came across each other,their feet got tangled, causing them too spin and Cyborg to blast Beast boy and Starfire, and Robin too loose his disk and it slide over to Spidey and Raven,using this as the opportune moment, Cinderblock started running through walls,allowing prisoners too escape,the Titans recovered quickly, as they saw the would be escapee's, and started rounding them up,after about an hour,the prisoners were captured and being placed back in their cells,unfortunately, Cinderblock got away.

"Jailbreak, I don't see no jailbreak." Beast boy said.

"None of us would have seen it,if Cyborg hadn't messed up." Robin said passively.

"Me,I messed up nothing, you got in my way!" Cyborg said accusingly.

"Your were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"Your saying this is my fault?"

"Want me too say it again?"

The two started staring each other down,until Starfire broke them up.

"Stop,no more name calling." She said.

"Yeah,if you guys are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Beast boy said,before getting grabbed by the ear by Spidey.

"Your not helping." He said.

"Cinderblock escaped,no amount of yelling will change that." Raven said.

"So stop acting like idiots and let's go home."

"Besides we got work to do." Spidey added.

"Just got done talking to the warden,apparently only one prisoner is unaccounted for,so let's get back to the tower and figure out what Cinderblock next move is."

The two then walked away from each,but Spidey sighed.

"3..2..1."

"Loser." Robin said.

"Jerk." Went Cyborg.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" They both said at once.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM TIN MAN?" Robin shouted.

"YEAH,IT'S FOUR FEET TALL,AND SMELLS LIKE CHEAP HAIR GEL!"

"WELL,YOUR AN OVERSIZE KLUTZ AND YOUR FEET SMELL LIKE MOTOR OIL!"

"YOUR BOSSY,YOUR RUDE,YOU'VE GOT NO TASTE IN MUSIC!"

"Guys stop,or one of you is going too say something their gonna regr..."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOUR ON THIS TEAM!"

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US,I QUIT!"

"Like that."

The others were shocked too hear this,as Cyborg walked away,and Robin bowed his head in shame.

Meanwhile, in a separate location, Cinderblock delivered a tube that had water,and a sleeping man in it.

"Cinderblock." A man in the shadows said.

"I see your mission was a success, good,we will proceed with phase two,wake him."

Cinderblock took the led off of the tube,and the man suddenly became awake,and was frightened.

"I'm awake?" He said scared.

"I should never be awake,I'm only human when I'm sleeping!"

"But for what I have in mind,your human form is useless, I need plasmas."

The man then started changing into a purple gooish monster.

THE NEXT DAY..

The titans were back in the tower,as Raven was on the monitors,Spidey was on his laptop,Robin was looking out the window, and Starfire was in the kitchen, Beast boy,was trying too reach Cyborg.

"This is Cyborg, I'm either in the gym,playing game station, or kicking bad guy butt,leave a message. "

"Hello,Cy,pick up." Beast boy said,talking on his communicator.

"Come on Cy,pick up,I know your there,the phones built in your arm."

But the cybernetic titan,was not in the mood for small talk, and as beast boy hung up,Starfire was right there too "comfort" him.

"Taste." She said,as she stuffed a spoon in his mouth.

To say that Beast boy found it unappetizing, was an understatement, as he overdramaticly spat it all out.

"What is that,cream of toe nails?" He said,still spitting it out.

"Pudding of sadness,it is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen."

She then had a bite herself, and although at first she simply tried not too gag,she then squealed with unpleasantness,she then went over to Spidey and Raven.

"Friend spider,would you..."

"No." Spidey said,doing work on the computer.

She then went over to Raven.

"Try,the displeasing taste will ease your troubled mine."

"My mind is never troubled." She said.

"People come,people go,its pointless to be upset about Cyborg."

Unfortunately as soon as Raven said Cyborgs name,the monitors broke,this did not please Spidey.

"Really, again?" He said, as he got out his communicator.

"This is the third time this month...hey Cisco,yes it happened again, Cyborgs taken a leave of absence, no I don't know when he'll be back,just get out here as soon as you can OK,thank you,and stop asking if you can feel my Vibe its creepy."

As Spidey was speaking with Vibe,Starfire flew over to Robin, who was brooding...shocker.

"Here Robin." She said.

"You must need this most of all since...well."

"I'm fine." Robin said walking away.

"Who knows,maybe we're better off with out him."

"Well,while he's brooding, I did some research on the prisoner that escaped, or Cinderblock broke out." Spidey said,as he brought a picture up on the screen.

"This is Otto von furth,according to Wells at star labs,Furth was a janitor working at the star labs here in Jump city, one night while working late,Furth fell into a tank on chemicals,and in the process, turned into Plasmas."

He then brought up another photo of a giant purple gooish monster.

"Ewwww." Went the rest of the team.

"Wells said that Plasmas only comes out when Furth is awake,in order to keep Plasmas dormant, he needs to be asleep."

"But why would Cinderblock take him?" Starfire asked.

"What does he need him for?"

"I'm not so sure he does,Cinderblock isn't the brightest crayon in the box, something else is going on here."

"But what about Cy,we can't do this without him?" Beast boy said.

"Trust me,I've seen this kind of thing before,the guys just need time too clear their heads and cool off,when its time,Robin will apologize and Cyborg will come back,we just to wait."

The three teammates just looked at each other,taking in everything Spidey said.

Meanwhile, Robin was in the gym hitting a punching bag,he eventually ran out of breath and took a breather, he then looked over at the Wight lifters where Cyborg would usually be,but only saw an empty chair.

Later,Beast boy was placing dirty dishes on the counter by the sink.

"Yo,who's turn to do dishes?"he asked.

"Cyborgs." Robin said from behind, spooking Beast boy, he then walked up to the sink and started doing the dishes.

After Robin had done the dishes,he was now playing a video game,as he was about too hit the new high score.

"Come on,come on." He said playing.

"I'm not scared to take...no,got it,just one more and Yes,new high score."

The victory however, was short lived,as Robin's name and score took the place of Cyborg's, making him feel all the more guilty.

Eventually, he found himself at Cyborgs room,looking inside at the empty space,he then looked at a picture of the two of them.

"I'm sorry." He said out loud, in a silent voice.

The alarm then started going off,he made his way to the living room,where the other titans were.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" He said.

"You wish." Beast boy said.

"We'll brief you on the way,let's go." Spidey said.

Over on the other side of town,at chemical plant,Plasmas was scarfing down chemical waist,canister after canister, until a green star bolt hit the bottom of the one he was drinking, he then saw the Titans standing by the door.

"That stuff can't be good for you." Robin said.

Plasmas then burped.

"Nice one." Beast boy added.

Plasmas then released an aray of his goo and the titans scattered, as Robin dodged every hit,before landing on a crate.

"Star,let him have it!" He said.

"Starfire then fired a huge blast of starbolts towards the gooy villain, creating a huge hole in the middle.

"Did I let him have too much?" She asked.

Plasmas then sucked in air filling in the hole.

"I'm thinking not enough." Beast boy said.

Plasmas then fired a long stream of goo towards Star, but Raven was Able too push her out the way.

"Maybe he just needs too chill." Robin said as he threw a disk at Plasmass arm and completely froze it,unfortunately, he just smashed it,and freed himself.

Starfire and Beast boy then went on the attack, as Star sent an array of star bolts, and beast boy(as pterodactyl) sent kicks towards Plasmas's way,Spidey landed on a crane and using his stingers, he cut the rope loose and sent it landing on the gooy villain, but he simply reformed and sent goo towards the hero's,Starfire sent blast at the goo,while Beast boy was able to get out of the way,Spidey got hit unfortunately.

"Azarath,metrion,zinthos!" Raven chanted,then sent an array of barrels towards Plasmas, the barrels hit him,but he simply just sent them back.

Robin then came down and kicked Plasmas in the gut,but his foot got stuck,he then started punching him,but his hand got stuck.

"Come on,let me you big zit!" He said as he struggled, Plasmas gave him his wish,as he sent Robin flying with his goo,hitting Beast boy in the process.

"Robin." Starfire said,as she came to his aid.

"I'm OK,sort of."

He then started spitting out the goo.

"And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad." Beast boy said.

"I think I'd rather fight Cinderblock." Spidey said,as he raised his mask and spat out goo too.

Meanwhile, somewhere else,the man responsible for Plasmas release,was watching the fight take place.

"Disappointing." He said.

"With one Titan missing this is almost too easy,I was expecting more of a challenge, Cinderblock, begin phase three."

The concrete villain then left with some sort of blaster drill.

Back at the fight, the girls just got blasted with Plasmas goo.

"I feel like the under side of a zornian muck beetle." Starfire said.

"Tell me about it." Raven said.

"DUDE,I'M NOT ON THE MENU!" Beast boy said,as he ran away from Plasmas.

Suddenly, a rope and a web tied around plasmas legs.

"Maybe the best way too bring you down, is to tie you up." Robin said,as he and Spidey ran around Plasmas.

"Beast boy,run him through!" Spidey said.

Beast boy (as a rhino)then charged plasmas and smashed him to the ground, the girls then came and brought beams down on him,too tie him up.

"We did it!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Nice work team." Robin added.

"Yeah,didn't think we'd pull it off without... Ow!" Beast boy started too say,before getting elbowed and slapped on the back of the head,by Raven and Spidey,he then smiled sheepishly.

"We finished just in time,Cinderblocks been spotted down town." Robin said.

"No way that's a coincidence." Spidey said.

"Let's move."

But as they were leaving, Spideys spider sense went off,he turned around, he then saw Plasmas dividing into five separate beings.

"Guys,we're not done yet." He said,as The team looked and saw Plasmas in five forms,(his head,a snake,a squid, a crab like thing,and a another creepy looking creature.)

"Uh,heads up." Beast boy said.

The creatures then charged towards the hero's,and they retreated into another room and closed the doors behind them,they leaned against them so the plasmass couldn't get in.

"How many ice desk do you have?" Spidey asked.

"Not enough." Robin said.

"We can't afford too let Cinderblock escape, Spidey go,we'll handle things here."

"Are you sure?"

"Go!"

Spidey shot a web and swung away,leaving the remaining Titans behind.

"Four against five." Beast boy said.

"Not good odds."

"Forget the odds, we need a plan."

The plasmass kept pushing, until one of them broke through, causing Starfire too start screaming.

"Titans separate!" Robin ordered.

The four titans then ran separate directions,as the creatures got in.

Meanwhile, Spidey had gotten out of the plant,and looked at his communicator, he then felt something behind him,he looked and was shocked to see who it was.

"Well I'll be darn." He said.

Meanwhile, back inside, the snake was following Starfire, she sent a series of starbolts towards it,but it simply wrapped itself around her and pulled her towards it,Beast boy (as a leper)ran from the strange looking one,who shot out its tongue and wrapped around it,but Beast boy, changing into an ape,got out of it,but was then jumped, Raven flew away from the squid, and caused a lot of the equipment too fall over,thinking she had lost it,but the creature just showed up in front of her,shocking her.

Meanwhile, Robin was running from his opponent, a creepy looking thing,that was making sounds of a pig.

Robin eventually came to a doorway and went through it,he landed on a ramp that was over several tanks of waist, the creature followed the boy wonder on the ramp,as Robin got out his bow staff and started hitting the creature with it,it grabbed the staff and broke it in half,Robin made the staff grow again and went too hit the creature with it,but it got swiped away,Robin got into a karate stance and made karate noises,before he sent a kick.

Which seemed to have no affect on the thing, as it rose up above him,and landed on him,Robin fought back against the creature, as the ramp came too its end,the two started going over,as Robin kicked the creature over him,he then grabbed onto the ramp which broke,the creature grabbed on to his leg,as they were both about too drop in,suddenly, Spider man came swinging around and kicked the creature into the tank,Robin lost his grip,but a robotic arm caught hold of his and pulled him back to safety, as the creature melted away,Spidey landed next to Robin and the returned Cyborg.

"I've got the sonic, if you still got the boom?" Cyborg said.

Robin shared a smile.

"You got any knock out gas in that belt of yours?" Spidey asked.

Back up top,the creatures had beaten their individual titans,as the other three came in.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin and Cyborg said.

They did the same move from when they fought Cinderblock, only this time it went off without a hitch,the disk flew towards Plasmas, as Cyborgs sonic blast followed it,causing it too blow up,and send a shockwave towards the villain.

All that stood now was the man behind the goo,as he started to come too,Spidey landed beside him and sprayed the knock out gas he got from Robin into his face,and he dropped like a fly and went back too sleep,the rest of the titans were released from their gooy prison because of it.

About an hour later,the cops came and picked the now knocked out Plasmas up.

"Look um,sorry." Robin started too say.

"About..."

"Yeah." Cyborg replied, as he understood.

"So,are we cool?"

"Frosty."

The two fist pumped.

"You made up." Starfire exclaimed.

"Glorious, I wish to initiate the group hug."

"Pass." Raven denied.

"Yeah no,just no." Spidey added.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,warm fuzzies all around!" Beast boy said.

"But we still need to stop Cinderblock!"

"No we don't." Spidey said.

"Yeah,I already took care of him." Cyborg said,as the now captured Cinderblock was taken away,wrapped up in the blaster drill he was too use.

"Thought I'd bring a present, in case you were still mad."

"Thanks,but there's still one thing bothering me." Robin said,causing three of the Titans to go wide eyed.

"Breaking into jail,using Plasmas to distract us,the whole thing seems to be a little too smart for him."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Cyborg added, causing the others to relax.

"Someone must be pulling the strings,but who?"

"Well,whoever they are,they're no match for the teen Titans."

"I hear that."

The two high fived.

In an unknown location, the same person who was behind everything that had transpired, smashed his hand down breaking a tea cup in the process, his Butler cleaned it and gave him another.

"Next time my plans will succeed." He said.

"And the Titans,will pay."

(AND ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE.

JUST TO GO OVER A FEW THINGS, I'M DISCONTINUING INSPECTOR WHO,IT DIDN'T GET AS GOOD RECEPTION AS I HAD HOPED,OF COURSE CISCO WAS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THERE MAYBE MORE ARROWVERSE CHARACTERS TO APPEAR IN THIS STORY,SO TELL IF YOU WANT THAT,IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW OR PM.

OK,NEXT IS MAXIMAS AND THEN IT'S BACK TOO BEND-FORE.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)

The team was back at the tower, everyone, with the exception of Cyborg, had taken showers,too wash off the goo,as they were relaxing, they heard a scream coming from the hall,looking towards the door,beast boy came out in his towel, but his skin was completely red.

"Who put dye in the shampoo?" He said.,only for everyone to start laughing.

"Its not funny!"

"Its a little funny Beast boy." Robin said.

"I'm gonna get you for this,whoever did this!"

Beast boy then left the room,as the others kept laughing.

As this was happening, Cyborg and Spidey fist pumped.


	4. 1x4:Sisters

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SPIDERMAN.)

Out in the vassness of space,four strange objects were making their way to different planets and sectors, one of them was heading to earth.

Meanwhile, on a Ferris wheel at a carnival, Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other watching fireworks go off.

"Beautiful." Starfire said in awe.

"Tell me again, what are they called?"

"Fireworks." Robin said,as more went off.

"On my home planet, such explosions would mean the gordanians were attacking, you are certain earth is not under attack?"

"Positive, cotton candy?"

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and it did not taste very..."

"This is different."Robin said,as he took a bite.

Starfire soon followed, and it seemed she was enjoying it,she then eeped.

"It vanished!"

"Yeah,it'll do that."

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in,earth is full of strange things, but not I see that..."

"Here comes the finale, yeah!"

There was then a series of fireworks, that displayed a enormous amount of color and wonder.

"Woo hoo yeah,amazing!"Robin said.

"Earth is filled with amazing things too." Starfire said.

"Best planet I've ever been too.."

Suddenly, a strange purple mechanical squid came out of no where and took Starfire away.

"STARFIRE!" Robin said worried.

(Que opening)

SISTERS

The squidbot took Starfire over the ocean as she continued to struggle against it.

"Wherever you are taking me,I do not wish too go!" She said,before firing upon the squidbot, which let her go,she then began too fly away towards her friends.

Meanwhile, The rest of the team(minus Robin) were at a vender,watching Beast boy try too throw rings on bottles, he eventually made one.

"Boo ya!" Went Cyborg.

"Sweet." Added Beast boy,as he was handed a giant chicken and handed it too Raven.

"Told you we win you a prize."

"A giant chicken." Raven said sarcastically.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

"At least you got a chicken." Spidey said from behind her.

"Look what they got me."

He was wearing a white t-shirt with big letters that said:"STAY CARNY MY FRIEND! "on it.

"Stay Carny, what the Heck does that mean?"

Before anyone could answer,Robin came out of no where in a frantic state.

"Titans trouble!" Robin said.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the trouble."

The five hero's then ran all the way out too a peer, where they saw Star flying over the ocean,with the squidbot not too far behind her.

"No more chasing now please!" She said,after firing two shots,which had little affect on it.

She flew pass the others,as the squidbot continued too follow.

"Who's her new friend?" Beast boy asked.

"Don't know." Robin said.

"But I can't wait too meet him."

"Are you jealous of a giant squid Robby?" Spidey asked,much to the boy wonders annoyance.

Starfire regrouped with the others,as the squid came up on them,Beast boy changed into a crocodile and tried too snap at it,but missed,Raven sent a hot dog stand at it as well,but it had little affect, Cyborg then grabbed it by its tentacles and kept it from reaching Star.

"Don't know what you did too make this thing mad Star." He said,struggling with it.

"But it wouldn't hurt too apologize!"

"I'm...sorry?" She said,both confused and a tad bit hopeful that it would work...it didn't.

The Squid eventually got freed and began too make its way towards Star again, till Robin came up with his staff,and hit it over the peer and into the water.

"So,did we win?" Beast boy stupidly asked,as the Squid came up from below the deck,with Spidey right on top of it.

"BEAST BOY YOU IDIOT!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Beast boy laughed sheepishly.

"Don't see an off switch, guess I'll do this the easy way."

Spidey then took his stingers and began too stab the squidbot,till it started loosing control, he then jumped of the squid, creating a web parachute as he did and floated down to the peer,as the squid finally blew up.

"Whatever that thing was,it can't hurt you now." Robin said too Starfire.

"But,why would it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire asked, a question many were wondering the entire way home.

The team eventually made it home,and Starfire was more then ready too share her gratitude with them.

"Come friends." She said,as she walked into the living room of the tower.

"I shall like to thank you for my rescue,by reciting the poem of gratitude...all 6,000 verses."

The team stared wide eyed at their friend, as they could hear a car screeching to a halt and crashing.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." A voice said from behind, turning around, Starfire came face to face with a girl who looked like her,only she had dark hair and was wearing the same outfit Starfire was wearing the day she arrived on earth.

"When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire."

"Sister!" Star exclaimed as she ran and hugged her apparent sister,who then showed Starfire a green emerald.

"Brought you a present."

"A centauri moon diamond, where did you get..."

"On the centauri moons of course, oh look it matches your eyes."

Starfire's eyes then suddenly turned into the likeness of the emerald.

"You must meet my friends!"

Starfire then pulled her sister over to the others,too introduce her.

"I wish to introduce my big sister." Starfire said,before her sister suddenly took over.

"Blackfire." She said.

"And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmission,let me guess...Cyborg."

"Pleased too meet you little lady." Cyborg said,as he stretched out his hand,which she shook,only for her too partly crush it.

"Little girl,big hand shake, well alright."

She then moved on too Raven.

"Raven, I like that gemstone on your ajha chakra." She said.

"You,know about chakras?" Raven asked a little surprised.

"I got way into meditation on altara prime...Beast boy, what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling baby." Beast boy said pointing up,getting a laugh out of her.

"Good one."

"See,she thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to." Raven said,causing Beast boy to deadpan.

"And she probably just did it out of pity." Spidey added,causing Beast boy too slump.

"You must be Spider man,Star's told me a lot about you."She said.

"Well I certainly hope not."

"And you must be Robin." She said turning to the boy wonder.

"Oh I am loving this cape,its positively luscious!"

"Thanks,its a high density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger then steel." Robin explained.

"Fascinating."

"Nurd!" Spidey fake coughed.

"And this mask makes you look very mysterious."

"So.." Starfire interrupted.

"Beloved sister, what brings you to earth?"

"That's just what I was about too ask." Spidey said.

"I was in the quadrant, thought I'd see if earthlings like too party." Blackfire said,as she made her way to the couch.

"Interesting, you wouldn't happen to have seen a purple mechanical squidbot did you?"Spidey asked.

Black fire stopped for a few seconds,then spoke.

"Can't say that I have,but,I did nearly get sucked into a blackhole on the way here."

This got three of the male titans interested, as they were suddenly right behind her.

"Blackhole,No way,cool?" They said all at once.

"OK,I'm cruising through the draconis nebula, and..."

"Sister, that nebula is full of black holes,you know travel there is forbids." Starfire said,only to get weird looks from the others.

"Most fun things are,now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about... So anyway,I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching light speed when all of the sudden..."

"I see you haven't changed either." Starfire said as she went to the fridge.

As Spidey watched this,he couldn't help but feel suspicious of Black fire.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked seeing him,even though you couldn't really see Spideys facial expression, Raven could feel when something was bothering him.

"Something's not right." He said.

"She turns up the exact same night that Starfire is attacked,it can't be a coincidence could it?"

"I don't know...are you gonna say something to Starfire?"

"With what proof, if I say something and it turns out she's innocent, it could destroy our friendship, no,I'll have too wait till something else happens, and we'll need to keep an eye on her,in the mean time,we say nothing to anyone, especially Star."

Raven nodded,the more she thought about it,the more she realized that Spidey was right,something wasn't right about the new comer.

IN SPACE...

The three remaining Squidbots arrived back at a space ship,while the one that had gone too earth did not,due to it being destroyed and all,two shadowy figures went too check on their search.

"Our target was not located." One of the figures said.

"The drones have failed!"

"Have they?" The other said,noticing that the one from earth had not returned.

"The one that probed earth did not return, that is where we will find the girl."

TITANS TOWER,THE NEXT DAY...

"Sister, sister?" Starfire said looking for her sister throughout the tower.

"Sister, I seek your companionship."

She eventually found her way too the living room,where Beast boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game.

"You know you want too pass me,but you can't pass me,you can't pass...You passed me!" Cyborg taunted,before seeing Beast boy pass him.

"Tighten the jets...and nitro!" Beast boy said,as he got excited about taking the lead.

"Tell me,have either of you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked,as she joined the two.

"Blazon B,she was here a second ago." Beast boy said,before seeing Cyborg retake the lead.

"Ah yeah,back in the lead!" Cyborg said.

"What fun,may I join your game?" Starfire asked.

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg said.

"Yeah,she rules at this game." Beast boy added with hearts appearing all around him.

"I see." Said a disappointed Starfire.

Spidey, who saw this walked up to the TV and turned it off during the game.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Dude what's with you?" Beast boy added.

"You two are idiots." Was all Spidey said,before moving too follow Star.

"What's with him?" Beast boy asked,Cyborg just shrugged and went too turn on the TV.

Starfire continued her search for her sister, eventually arriving at Raven's room.

"Is my,sister in there?" She asked after Raven had cracked the door open.

"No." Was all she said,and went too close the door back,but Starfire stopped her.

"Oh,might you wish too hang out with me,we could visit your favorite depressing café."

"Already been,it was open mic and Blackfire wanted too share,your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark."

Raven then closed her door and Starfire continued her search,Spidey then came up to Raven's door,who opened it back up.

"Well?" Spidey asked.

"Well what?" She said.

"Did you find anything out?"

"All I've found out,is that she is just as disturbed as I am."

Spidey just shook his head and followed after Starfire,who's search eventually bought her to the workout room,where she saw Robin and Blackfires shadows.

"That's perfect Robin." Blackfire said,she then got close too Robin's shadow, making it look like they were...getting close,which shocked Starfire,but as it turned out,Blackfire was just showing him some moves she learned throughout the galaxy, as she through him across the room.

"Learned that move from a Venezo master of Tyrus three." She said,as he recovered.

"Hello Robin, and my sister." Starfire said,as she entered the room.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Robin said.

"Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts,how come you've never taught me these cool moves?"

"Probably because she doesn't know them,I always was the better fighter,come on,I'll show you a technique I once used to stop a raging orthax."

The two then walked away,leaving a very upset Starfire alone,it seemed all her friends had grown faun of her sister, and it seemed her sister had done her best too separate her from her friends...all but one.

"Starfire." Spidey said from behind her.

"Oh,friend Spider." Starfire said hopeful, but then wondered if he was just looking for Blackfire.

"If your looking for my sister, she's currently with Robin doing some training."

"Actually, I'm looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah,I'm about too go patrol the city,and you look like you could use a break from the Blackfire fan club,so why don't you come along with me."

"Really,but patrols are usually your time to be alone."

"Yeah,but I'll make an exception, just this once."

"Thank you,Spiderman."

About an hour later, after Starfire and Spidey had returned from patrol, the gang was gathered in the living room,as Starfire came in with an assortment of movies and snacks.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night." She said.

"I bring you pop corn and non cotton Candies, tell me,what sort of movie shall we watch?"

"Action." Robin said.

"Comedy." Beast boy added.

"Sci-fi." Cyborg suggested.

"Horror." Raven said dryly.

"Romance." Spidey said,getting weird looks from everyone.

"You guys have your likes."

"Ga..." Beast boy started too say,before getting webbed by Spidey.

"Ah,you can't say that in a kids program buddy."

Starfire meanwhile deadpanned and dropped everything.

"Perhaps, a double feature?" She said.

"Forget the flicks kids." Blackfire said from behind.

"We're going out."

Everyone looked, and to Starfire's and Spideys shock,Blackfire was wearing Starfires clothes.

"We are?" Starfire said.

"Where did you...are those mine..."

"Heard about a party downtown, cool crowd, hot music."

"Yeah,I'm in,why not?" The boys (except Spidey) said.

"And its in a creepy run down wearhouse."

That got Raven's attention, and soon everyone was in to the idea.

"I am a party animal." Beast boy said,as he turned into an ape.

"Hey sweetie, raided your closest, hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." Blackfire said as she walked pass her sister.

"Why not, you have already borrowed my friends." Starfire said,then she felt a hand on her shoulder,and turned too see it was Spidey.

"Not all of them." He said,this put a smile on her face.

Later that night,the group had arrived at the party,where there was loud beating music, and lights, and lots of young people their age.

"Step aside earthlings, the queen of the galaxy has arrived." Blackfire annoyingly said.

As this was taken place,Raven and Spidey watched as Starfire struggled too get through the crowd, trying too be polite as she went,at one point someone stepped on her foot and she berated them for not apologizing for doing so,causing both of them too shake their heads at how sad it was.

Blackfire meanwhile, was trying too get the guys too dance.

"Now don't tell me you big tough superheros are afraid of a little dancing." She said.

"Betcha Cyborg can do the robot." Beast boy said,as he did said dance,only too see an annoyed Cyborg staring at him,the guys then started dancing together.

"This party is pointless." Raven said.

"Everything's pointless." A goth boy said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Raven just shrugged and walked away with the boy.

"Well,guess we've both been dumped." Spidey said.

"Thirsty?"

"Please." Starfire said.

Spidey walked away too get some drinks for both him and her,as two other boys walked to her.

"Hey space girl." One of them said.

"You digging the scene?"

"I,did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." Starfire said,not understanding the slang,thus initiating laughter from the two boys,embarrassed, Starfire immediately left the party and went up top,something that both Spidey and Robin noticed.

The two looked at each other,and Robin implied that he would go talk too him,Spidey nodded.

On top of the building, Starfire was sitting by herself, questioning her place on the team,and the planet.

"Perhaps I do not belong here after all." She said.

"Of course you don't." Robin said,as he came through the roof door.

"You belong down there having fun with the rest of us,what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She said,faking being happy.

"Everything is wonderful, the pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable."

But she could tell that he wasn't buying it,so she relented.

"Everything is not wonderful, I am happy to see her,but Blackfire rules the video games,and she is able to share very depressing poems,and she knows the cool moves,and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels,and I am nothing like her."

"No your not,and I think..."

Before Robin could finish,Blackfire came through the sky roof with a pink wig on her head.

"How do I look?" She said.

"Pink." Robin said uninterested.

"Look,can we have a minute?"

At first Blackfire didn't like this answer, but then suddenly heard a new song start playing.

"Oh,I love this song!" She said,as she flew over and took Robin back in,once again, leaving Starfire by herself,but she wasn't alone for long,as one of the remaining squidbots came out of nowhere and attacked her.

Meanwhile down below, Beast boy and Cyborg were dancing up a storm,when Beast boy looked up and saw Starfire having too deal with The squidbot alone.

"Guys!" He said.

"Star's in trouble."

"Robin should be with.." Spidey began too say,only too see him with Blackfire.

"Never mind."

The duo then rushed to help Starfire, when out of nowhere, one of the Squids took Beast boy by surprise and dragged him away,another then crashed into Cyborg and sent him flying into a wall,Spidey jumped on top of the Squid and was about too stab it with his stingers, but the squid used one of its tentacles and wrapped it around his wrist and through him away.

"So,you like show tunes?" The goth kid asked Raven, only to be interrupted by Beast boy,who flew pass them on the squid, then Spidey landed on a crate beside them,the goth kid took off as Raven sent several crates towards the squid, hitting it and causing it too let go of Beast boy.

Starfire and her opponent crashed through the skyline and into a pile of crates,as Cyborg punched another, she then came out of the pile along with the squid, she then blasted it away,causing Beast boy too move out of the way and change into a tiger,he then went and scratched at it,the three then surrounded Starfire, she tried too fly away but the squidbots just followed her,till Cyborg and Spidey jumped towards them,Starfire looked back and saw the two deal with them,as Cyborg punched one,and Spidey used his webs too Spin another away,only for the third too spin its tentacles and hit Cyborg, sending him crashing into Spidey and the two of them flying.

Meanwhile, Robin was making his way back up too the roof,with Blackfire hot on his heels.

"Where are you going?" She said,grabbing his arm.

"Stay and talk to me."

"Look,I just want too see if Starfire's OK." He said,before Cyborg and Spidey came crashing through a wall.

"What's going on?"

"Remember that thing that attacked Star?" Cyborg said.

"It had friends."

"You remember Starfire right Robin?" Spidey said,as he glared between him and Blackfire.

"Your friend and teammate, or is Black your new favorite color."

Spidey and Cyborg then took off as Robin began too follow, though Spideys words did kind of struck a nerve,he then noticed someone not following.

"Didn't you hear him?" He said too Blackfire.

"Your sisters in trouble."

"Right." Blackfire said.

"Of course."

She too did follow with them,but now Robin was starting too think that Spidey was in the right too not trust her.

Meanwhile, Starfire was sent through a wall and landed in a trash bin, and though she tried too get out,the Squidbots came and took the trash bin away,but they didn't get very far,as Robin had thrown one of his bird a rangs,and cut two of the tentacles, thus dropping the trash bin.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Both Robin and Cyborg cried out,when Blackfire came out of nowhere, she then used her laser eyes too shoot at each of the Squidbots, she hit them in specific places that caused them to be destroyed.

"Aw yeah,good times!" Cyborg said running up too her.

"Nice shooting TeX." Beast boy added.

"Very nice." Raven chimed in.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked.

"Lucky guess." Blackfire said.

"Three times in a row?" Spidey asked sceptically.

"You really have some trust issues don't you?"

"Call it experience."

"Well,we could use luck like that." Cyborg said.

"Maybe you outs join the team."

"What?"Spidey said shocked.

"Me,a teen titan?"

This got Starfire's attention, as she came out of the trash bin.

"We'll discuss this later." Robin said.

"Right now,let's just go home."

The team began too make their back too the tower,when Robin grabbed Spideys arm.

"I think you might be right about Blackfire." He whispered.

"Took you long enough." Spidey said,as he continued too walk away.

Later that night, Starfire had a bag on her back and was on the roof,with the intention of leaving the team.

"She will be a better titan then I ever was." She said dejected.

"Were you just going too leave without saying good bye?" Robin said,as Starfire just started too fly off,she then landed in front of Robin both embarrassed and ashamed.

"Robin I.." She began, only too be interrupted by the sudden arrival of two aliens,one of them fired a green slime thingy that sent Robin flying, and then wrapped itself around Starfire and began too drag her away.

Robin seeing this,took off after her and tried too jump for her,but he slightly missed her foot,as she continued to be dragged away.

As Robin fell,he suddenly felt himself being caught, he looked and saw that it was Spidey,who then fired a web towards the ship and both he and Robin were dragged off with it.

As Robin and Spidey stuck to the bottom of the ship,they could hear what the aliens wear saying.

"Prepare to leave earth's orbit." One of them said.

"We have the tamaranean girl."

"Once we return to Centauri,you will pay for what you have done." The other said.

"Centauri,isn't that where Blackfire got that crystal for Starfire?" Spidey said.

"Yeah,it is." Robin said.

"How are going too stop them?"

"I don't know,but one thing I do know,is that nobody is taking her away."

Both Robin and Spidey made their way too the top of the ship.

"Our friend stays here!" Robin declared.

"But we will gladly make a trade." Spidey added.

The Alien then attacked them by trying too stab at them,but they both moved out of the way,as Spidey came down and punched him in the face,and Robin jumped over him,the alien then started firing at Robin jumped back too avoid the lasers, Spidey then came from behind and stabbed the aliens armpit, disabling the weapon,Spidey looked and saw one of the generators that was keeping the ship a float, he then signaled Robin too stand in front of it,Robin, realizing what Spidey was trying too do,did as was instructed, the alien then did what Spidey hoped he would do,and fired his green slime thing,which Robin managed too avoid and it hit the generator.

"No!" The pilot said.

"I cannot control it!"

"Time too go!" Spidey said as he jumped off the ship.

Robin freed Starfire, and they also jumped off the ship,as it crashed into an open field, the three titans landed safely on the ground, as the others caught up to them.

"You guys OK?" Cyborg asked.

"Not yet." Spidey said,as he pointed at the two aliens coming out of the crashed ship.

"Titans be ready." Robin said,as everyone got on the offensive.

"In the name of the grand Centauri empire." One of them said, pulling a badge from his chest.

"You are all under arrest."

Everyone looked at them with shocked and confused faces.

"Uh,you can't be the good guys." Beast boy said.

"We're the good guys."

"And we are Centauri police."

"The tamaranean girl is a liar and a thief." The other Centauri said.

"She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system."

"I have never even been too the Centauri moons." Starfire said.

"But I know someone who has." Spidey said,as Robin took off Starfire's necklace,Starfire gasped in shock.

"You've been chasing the wrong girl." Robin said.

"Where's Blackfire?"

"Uh..." Beast boy went,as he saw Blackfire flying off.

"Don't worry Star,she won't get away with this."

"No,she,will,not." Starfire said angered, as she flew after Blackfire,she eventually flew in front of her.

"Hello sister."

"Aww,your mad." Blackfire said,all innocent.

"I know I should have told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate good byes."

"You are a criminal, and you were going too let met take your place in jail."

"Oh,well yeah."

"You will give back what you stole and turn yourself over to the police."

"And what will you do if I don't?"

Starfire backed down a little, which Blackfire used too her advantage, as he she fired a blast at Starfire, sending her flying.

"I always was the better fighter."

"Not anymore." Starfire said,as she quickly recovered.

Blackfire, now annoyed, began firing a series of blast towards Starfire began too fly towards Blackfire, Blackfire continued too fire at her,but continued too miss,Starfire on the other hand,flew close too her sister and fired one shot and it hit directly in Blackfires right hand,as she looked up too her sister, who was no longer appearing as a helpless little girl.

Before the fight could continue however, the Centauri used its green thing too trap Blackfire for good.

"Blackfire of Tamaranean,you are under arrest." He said,as he dragged her towards the ship.

"Farewell sister." Starfire said.

"Although you did betray and attack me,it was,very nice too see you."

"Next time it won't be so nice." Blackfire said.

"I will get out of jail little sister, and I will get even."

Starfire just looked on sadden by this.

Early the next morning, Starfire was watching the sunrise on top the tower,as Robin came up and joined her.

"Hey." He said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm, sad for my sister."

"And for yourself?"

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"Replaced, what are you talking about?"

"Well you...everyone was having such fun with her,and then Cyborg said..."

"Look,your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place,no one,could ever take your place."

At this Starfire smiled.

"And besides,not everyone was having a good Time with her,one of us saw right through her from the start."

Starfire realized that Robin was right,out of all her friends, only one never forgot her.

The two titans watched as their said friend, made his way too the city,for another day of patrol and being that worlds,friendly neighborhood spiderman.

(ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,I DIDN'T LIKE THE FACT THAT NO ONE SEEMED TOO NOTICED HOW BLACKFIRE ARRIVES ON THE EXACT SAME DAY THAT STARFIRE IS ATTACKED, SO I DECIDED TOO WORK WITH THAT,AND SINCE BEN DOES HAVE A HISTORY OF BEING A LIER,HE CAN TELL WHEN SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT,IMAGINE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN TERRA GETS INTO THE PICTURE.

NEXT WILL BE FINAL EXAM,AND THEN ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MAXIMAS,AND WATCH OUT FOR A SPECIAL SNEEK PEEK FOR BEND-FORE BOOK 2 PT.2.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)

He sat in the darkness of his lair,waiting for the inevitable arrival of his special guess,as an old woman came out into a spot light.

"Master Slade." She said.

"I am the headmistress of Hive academy..."

"No your not." Slade said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your just a face,the real leader remains in the shadows, but I am in need of your services."

"Of course, how might we assist you?"

"The Tians have been a thorn in my side for some time now,they work well together, so it got me to thinking, shouldn't we,have a team of titans of our own?"


	5. 1x5:Final exam

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SPIDERMAN.)

A video recording appeared on a screen, as it displayed an advertisement for a school for villains.

"The Hive academy for extraordinary young people is proud too introduce, this Years top graduates." A voice recording said.

The first too appear was a small bald headed boy wearing green,and had a techno back pack on.

"Gizmo:the boy genius, whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution."

Gizmo then produced mechanical wings,as he flew through an obstacle course destroying different weapons in the process.

Next up was a girl,whose skin was whiter then Ravens,she also had pink hair and woar purple.

"Jinx:the enchanting sorcereress,whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies."

Jinx displayed this,as she sent pink waves towards the cannons on the walls,making them fall on other cannons on the floor.

And finally, a tall,buff hairy dude wearing black and yellow appeared as he picked up another cannon,and threw it at the others destroying them instantly.

"And Mammoth: the genetically enhanced giant, whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself."

A robot then appeared behind him,and tried too lock him in bear hug,only for Gizmo too jump on it and placed a device on an its back causing it too short circuit.

"Well organized, highly trained,and combat equipped, these new HAEYP agents are the perfect fighting force,for the right price."

The video ended with the three gathered together after finishing off the obstacle course in record time,the head mistress of Hive then appeared in front of the screen.

"Well ?" She said.

"Impressive." Slade said in the shadows.

"Truly, however robots and obstacle courses only prove so much,my plans demand operatives who can function in the real world, if your students are going too serve me,they'll have too pass one final exam...destroy the Teen Titans,and then,we'll talk."

(Que opening)

FINAL EXAM

It was another ordinary day in jump city, unfortunately the same could not be said for Titans tower, as Cyborg and Beast boy were busy trying too find the remote for the TV,which was easier said then done,as the entire living room, plus the kitchen, was a complete mess.

"Aw man!" Cyborg exclaimed, as he continued too look for the remote,by lifting up the couch.

"Come on,its gotta be around here someplace,I don't believe this,how could you loose the remote?"

Beast boy,who had been helping by being a blood hound,transformed into his human form,though he did take offence too Cyborgs commit.

"What makes you think I lost it?" He asked.

"Uh...cause your you."

"Hey,just because I lost that video game..."

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron.."

"Things disappear, how am I supposed too know where they go?"

"Well how am I supposed too watch TV without a remote?"

"Simple, you just get up and change the channel." Raven said annoyingly, she had been trying too read her book,while at the same time having too hear Cyborg and Beast boy argue.

"Or here's an idea." Spidey said,as he tried too clean up the living room.

"And,I'm just spit balling here,why don't you two boneheads help clean up the tower, I mean,look at this place, there's at least a weeks worth load of dishes that need too be done,the living room floor looks like Beast boys room,and I'm pretty sure there's an unknown fungus in our fridge that hasn't been discovered yet,so maybe if we clean this place up,maybe you'll find the stupid remote."

Cyborg and Beast boy both looked at each other,before looking at the web head and sorcereress.

"Don't even joke like that." Cyborg said.

"We weren't joking." They both said.

"Good,cause it wasn't funny,now either help us look for the remote, or go back to your nasty old book and clean freak cleaning,and..."

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device." Raven said,as she reluctantly went over too help the two.

"Your waisting your energy and disrupting my concentration."

"How can you concentrate when the place is a mess?" Spidey asked bewildered,before looking at his hand.

"AND WHY THE HECK IS THERE POOP IN THE LIVING ROOM,BEAST BOY WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!?"

"THAT WASN'T ME,AND I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T LOOSE IT!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"You were the one watching TV last..."

As this four way argument was taking place,Robin and Starfire came into the living room having an interesting conversation.

"And that is the secret to traveling faster then light." Starfire said,before the sound of the argument caught their attention.

"Whoa whoa,take it easy Titans, combat practice is this afternoon." Robin said,trying too calm the situation.

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk food,I shall fetch them."

"Not the food in the fridge, its not safe." Spidey said,as the argument continued, with Robin now in the middle, as he again, tried too defuse the situation.

Meanwhile, Starfire had opened the fridge door and saw all the blue covered food,one of which suddenly came too life,causing Starfire too eep,and blast The fridge,unfortunately, this sent the blue stuff everywhere, Covering the other Titans in the process.

"Maybe we should just go out for some pizza." Robin suggested.

"First we need too shower." Spidey said,as he attempted not too gag.

Awhile later, the Titans were at their favorite pizza joint,and again, they couldn't decide what too eat

"Yes Robin, pizza was such an awesome idea." Spidey said sarcastically, much to the boy wonders annoyance.

"Can we please just order?" Raven said.

"As long as its vegetarian." Beast boy said.

"Come on man,how can you deny me the all meat experience?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude,I've bee half these animals."

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles,bananas,and mint frosting." Starfire said,earning weird and grossed out looks from the others.

Spidey and Robin looked at each other,and played rock paper scissors, which Spidey won by using Rock,while Robin used scissors.

"Your turn."Spidey said.

"Uh Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." Robin explained.

"Oh." Starfire said sheepishly.

As the group continued too argue about what too get,they were completely unaware that they were being watched.

"Gizmo to Jinx." Gizmo said.

"Begin phase one."

Jinx,hearing this,sent a hex wave towards a passengerless bus,that caused it too start rolling down the street towards the pizza joint.

The Titans, seeing this, also saw a baby stroller on the street, in the path of the upcoming bus.

"TITANS GO!" Robin said,and the Titans moved too save the day.

Starfire immediately pushed the baby out of the way,as Cyborg stopped the buses momentum, and Raven used her powers too make the bus come too a complete stop,the Titans were successful, there was only one small problem,or two.

"Um,don't buses usually have drivers?" Cyborg asked,seeing the bus empty.

"And don't baby carriages normally have,babies?" Robin asked as he picked up a green teddy bear.

"Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?" Gizmos voice said from the bear,before it sent Robin, Starfire, and Beast boy flying.

Suddenly, the bus behind Cyborg and Raven was lifted up by Mammoth, who brought it down hard on them.

"That was too easy." Gizmo said.

"What a bunch of cludge heads,you guys want to get pizza."

Suddenly, web was shot into Gizmos face,before he was pulled over to the bus,and came face to face with Spidey.

"You missed one Gimli." He said,before punching Gizmo away,he then jump off the bus and made his was over too the trio of villains.

"So,what do I call you guys?" He said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait,don't tell me,Hairy,Pinky,and Dopey."

"Do I look like a Disney dwarf to you web head!?" Gizmo exclaimed.

"Well,you are short,bald,and dumb looking, so,yeah." Spidey said.

"You think you can take us down all alone tough guy?" Jinx asked.

"Who said I was alone,just needed too give them time too recover."

"This isn't over." Robin said,as he,Star,and BB came out through an alleyway.

Suddenly the bus behind Spidey was shot up,as Cyborg and Raven came up through the hole.

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg said.

"Who are these guys?" Beast boy asked.

"And what's a cludge head?"

"We are the HIVE!" Gizmo said.

"Your worst nightmare." Mammoth added.

"And this is attack pattern alpha!" Jinx jested.

"You guys have no idea what my nightmares are like." Spidey said.

The three hero's started attacking separate members of the teams,as Gizmo used his guns too blast debris down on Robin, Starfire, and Beast boy,Mammoth started going after Cyborg, as Jinx took on Raven.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked Cyborg.

Suddenly, Gizmo appeared on Cyborgs back,having placed an actual rocket on his back.

"Doomed." He said dramatically, before sending Cyborg flying,Starfire seeing, took off after him.

The two boys looked at each other in pride, until Spider man came out of nowhere, by shooting a web at Gizmos back and swung towards him,and sent him flying into a building, spider sense going off, Spidey dodged one of Mammoths punches, and did a back flip,he placed both hands into Mammoths mouth and sent him flying into the bus that was used too nearly crush Cyborg and Raven.

Meanwhile,speaking of Raven, she was busy trying too get the upper hand on Jinx,as each one sent a hit towards the other,but they managed too either block it or avoid.

"You fight like a boy." Jinx said,trying too taunt.

"And you gonna croak like a frog." Gizmo said,as he blasted Raven away,she ended up crashing into Robin.

Beast boy decided too try his hand at fighting them,turning into an elephant, he started too ram them,only for Mammoth too pick him up easily.

"Mammoths gonna make you extinct!" He said in third.

Robin seeing, went too go help his friend,only for Mammoth too throw him into the boy wonder,the guy laughed,until he was sent flying by Spidey, who hit him with a car,Spidey had move though as Gizmo brought down a crab leg,Spidey swung on the leg,before cutting it with his stinger,he did the same to the second one,shooting a web towards Jinxes face in the process and then double kicking Gizmo in the back.

"Hate too break it to you kids." Spidey said.

"But your not the first super villain team up,I've come up against."

He was suddenly sent flying, as Jinx had managed too get web off and shot at Spidey, sending him flying towards the others.

"Ow,OK,pinky packs a punch." He groaned.

"Is it just me,or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast boy asked.

"Its just you." Robin and Raven said at the same time.

"No,I'm with Yoda for once." Spidey said getting up.

"We're getting our butts handed too us,we need too retreat."

"Don't worry." Robin said.

"I've got a plan."

Unfortunately, Robin didn't get to relay it,as Gizmo blasted Beast boy and Raven away.

"Wow scum buffer, sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried." He said.

"You have a plan b?" Spidey asked.

"Of course, we'll just have to do this the hard way." Robin said.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Both Titans got into fighting stances ready too take on the young villains, but the trio simply blasted the ground beneath their feet,as Gizmo shot at it with his blasters,Jinx sent a wave,and Mammoth just smashed the ground, making it crumble beneath our hero's feet,and sending them both into the sewer below.

"Guys!" Beast boy called out,as he and Raven rejoined the scene, but there was no sign of their friends,seeing no other options, Raven teleported herself and Beast boy away to the tower.

After making it back too the tower,Raven helped an injured Beast boy inside, as he had an injured leg.

"That didn't just happen." Beast boy said,as he sat in a chair.

"Tell me that didn't just happen."

"It did happen." Raven said as Stoic as ever, but deep down,she worried for the condition of her friends, especially Spidey, the two had become quite good friends, and he was the only one,besides maybe Robin, who didn't annoy her all the time.

"We cannot change the truth,no matter how much we dislike it."

Beast boy kept rubbing his leg,until Raven started using her powers too heal it.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house." He said,after she was done.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

Just then,the front doors too the tower opened up,as Cyborg and Starfire came in.

"Maybe y'all should call me "flyborg", I was halfway to Gotham city before Star Zapped that thing off my back." He said,unaware of what has transpired.

"So what I miss?"

But the two Titans remained silent.

"Come on,tell me how we kicked their butts,I gotta have the play by play."

Starfire suddenly noticed someone missing.

"Where is Robin?" She said.

"Come to think of it." Cyborg added.

"Where's Spidey?"

"Um,we're not sure." Beast boy reluctantly said.

"Not sure." Starfire said confused.

"Why are you not..."

"We searched everywhere." Raven said.

"But all we found, was this."

She then pulled out Robins utility belt,shocking the other two.

"There was no trace of Spider man...anywhere."

"I should have been there." Cyborg began berating himself.

"I let that kid sneek up on me,and,what was I,it was a trap,and,I-I should have known."

"I do not understand." Starfire continued, not believing Robin was really gone,and Spidey of course.

"How could you not find him,them,people do not just vanish,he has too be somewhere, so go there and look!"

"Easy Star." Beast boy said,trying too calm her down.

"Come on,this is Robin and Spidey we're talking about, I'm sure they're fine,they'll probably be back any second."

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Perfect timing." Beast boy said relieved.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"She does realize Robins not the only one missing right?" Raven said dryly.

Unfortunately as Starfire flew up to the front door,the door exploded open,revealing it to be the HIVE,having followed the Titans too their tower.

"Oh no."said Beast boy in shock.

"Oh yes." Jinx said in delight.

"You guys got lucky last time,but your in our house now!" Cyborg said,in a challenging way.

"Yeah,nice place,we'll take it." Gizmo said.

And just like that,all hell broke loose,as the Titans tried too keep the HIVE at bay,and they were force too split up.

Raven and Starfire flew up the stairs of the tower,as Mammoth followed them,Raven tried too slow him down by throwing a couple fire extinguishers at him,but too no avail,they eventually ran into the gym as Starfire wedged the doors shut with her starbolts,suddenly, a crash came through the wall behind them,turning, they saw Mammoths head had crashed through it.

"Hello ladies." He said simply, causing the girls too look shocked.

Beast boy ran through a hallway,while the began too explode,as Jinx followed him,he then changed into a cheetah in order too gain more ground.

"Here kitty kitty." Jinx taunted,as she continued too walk pass the walls,making them explode in the process.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little bad luck?"

Meanwhile, Cyborg was trying to allude Gizmo,eventually, Gizmo had walked into a room with Cyborg not too far behind him,hoping to get the jump on him,however, it seemed Gizmo had him already figured out,as the door closed behind Cyborg, and all the monitors turned on showing Gizmos face on them.

"So,Tin man." He began.

"You got a heart under all that outdated crud ware,not telling, guess I'll have to take you apart and find out."

Looking up,Cyborg saw Gizmo coming at him from above.

Believing he had gotten far enough from the sorcereress, Beast boy stopped too catch his breath,but,he was soon proven wrong when a piece of the ceiling hit his face.

"This just isn't your lucky day." Jinx said from behind.

Beast boy turned around and recovered really quickly, turning into a T-Rex,sending a loud roar in her direction, if Jinx was at all put off by his sudden change, she didn't show it,as she caused the floor beneath him fall,taking him with him.

In another room,Cyborg blasted his way through the door,as Gizmo followed him in on his crab legs,he sent on of his legs towards Cyborg, which he caught,Gizmo sent a second one,which Cyborg also caught, this proved too be a mistake on Gizmos part,as Cyborg through him too the ground.

"Hey,let me you scuze munching zit!" Gizmo exclaimed, as Cyborg took his backpack and smashed into bits.

"How you gonna fight me without your tech?" Cyborg taunted.

He eventually found what he thought was Gizmo hiding behind a create, only for it too turn out too be a hologram, as Gizmo suddenly appeared on Cyborgs back.

"Yo,what are you...get out of my systems,no body hacks my systems!"

"Ooh,ejecter arm,cool?" Gizmo said,as he caused Cyborgs right arm too come off.

"My arm!" Cyborg exclaimed shocked.

"Get off,get off of me stop!"

Gizmo started making Cyborg run all over the place,until he was suddenly sent flying out of the tower,followed by the others, as they too were sent flying out of the tower into the water surrounding it.

"Have a nice afterlife, you snot eating losers!" Gizmo from the top of the tower,Jinx then sent the Titans flying, as she caused a wave too appear.

A few minutes later,the dejected and defeated Titans managed too get to shore,as they tried too lick their wounds.

"So,who never wants to go surfing again?" Beast boy said,in order too lightened the mood,it didn't work.

"Not now man." Cyborg said,unamused.

"Hey,I was just trying too.."

But Raven placed a hand on his shoulder too stop him from saying anything more,Cyborg then began work on his leg.

"Perhaps, I could be of some assistance." Starfire offered.

"I got it."

"But you are so damaged and.."

"I SAID I GOT IT!"

"Hey,she's only trying too help,what is your deal?"

"What do you think,we got kicked out of our house,a pint sized Poindexter took me for a joy ride,and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

"Enough, we need to control our emotions." Raven said,trying to calm the situation.

"Or what?" Cyborg said annoyed.

"Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?"

"I wish Robin were here." Starfire said.

"Oh enough about Robin OK!" Raven slightly shouted.

"He's not the only one who's missing, Spider man is missing too."

"I was just saying that.."

"Oh Robin this,oh Robin that,Wasn't Spidey your friend too,don't you wish he was here too?"

"Of course I do."

"Well they're not!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Don't you guys get it,they won we lost,its over!"

"So." Beast boy said.

"The Teen Titans are finished?"

"Not yet." A voice said from behind.

Turning around, the four saw Robin and Spider man standing before them alive and well.

"Not if we can help it."

"Pull yourselves together guys." Spidey said.

"We've got a house too clean."

Later back at the tower, the HIVE were settling into their new, as evident by the fact that the T tower was now being changed into an H,the trio were currently in the living room,with Gizmo hanging Cyborg's missing right hand on the wall, Mammoth was at the fridge, and Jinx was coming into the room,wearing Robins belt,and holding one of Ravens capes.

"Higher." Gizmo said,instructing the robots in hanging up the arm.

"A little to the left,little more,perfect, Slades gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinking tower."

"Not to mention Robins favorite fashion statement." Said Jinx, till she got a look at Ravens cape.

"But that's the only thing fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it." Mammoth said,looking in the fridge.

"All their food is way out of date."

Mammoth then proceeded too eat the blue covered food.

"You think that stuff's rotten." Gizmo said,as he looked at the Titans CD collection,and started throwing them all over the place.

"Wait till you see their music collection,crud,snot,mega crud,snot!"

Unbeknownst too them however, Cyborg's right hand suddenly came too life,and started making its way over to one of the main computers.

"Does she have anything that's not blue?" Jinx asked, as she put on Ravens cape.

The robot hand eventually found its way to the computer,and began accessing the security systems,making the alarm go off,startling the HIVE,and making go haywire, including making the CD's pop out,the cabinet door flung open and close.

"What the hardball?" Went Gizmo,before seeing Cyborg's hand in the chair next,which then proceeded too drag him away through the ceiling all the way too the roof,at that same moment, Raven's black energy reached down and grabbed Jinx,pulling her up through the ceiling.

Suddenly a green starbolt sent Mammoth flying through the sliding doors all the way up to the roof with others.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration." Robin said,as he put on his recovered belt.

"But like I said,this isn't over."

"Its just getting started." Cyborg said,putting his arm back on.

Believing things would be the same,the HIVE being cocky, decided too humor them.

"Attack pattern alpha." Jinx said,she then sent a hex wave towards the hero's,who managed too move out of the way in time.

Beast boy landed,only too see Mammoth coming right at him,he managed too turn into a bird,before getting hit,Jinx then jumped over Cyborg and sent another wave towards him,he managed too move out of the way,as beams fell down behind him, Starfire then proceeded too send a bunch of Starbolts at Jinx making her flee,as Starfire followed.

Meanwhile, with his back turned, Gizmo jumped on Cyborg, ready too hack him again.

"Hey Robot whimp." He said.

"Feel like getting hacked again?"

"Nope,how about you?" Cyborg said,he then looked behind Gizmo.

"Robin now!"

Unknown to Gizmo, this was all part of the plan,as Robin came out of nowhere and placed a device on Gizmos back,making it short circuit.

"Cur it out!" Gizmo exclaimed, as he tried too get his backpack off.

"Its gonna crash my systems!"

Suddenly, Gizmo was sent flying, as his jets were activated.

"Get it off me,get it off me!"

Meanwhile, Jinx had ran under some beams,as Starfire chased after her,she suddenly came too a stop.

"Beast boy go!" She said.

The changeling, hearing his name,turned into a monkey and jumped onto Jinx's face,as she struggled too get him off,she sent a series of hexs at the beams,eventually, she managed too get Beast boy off,as he transformed back.

"Your luck,just ran out." He said,as he ran off,turning into a bird in the process.

Not understanding at first,Jinx soon learned what he meant,when the beams she was under began too crumble and fall on top of her.

Mammoth was taking on both Raven and Spidey, as Mammoth tried too send a punch towards Raven, only for him too miss as she flew up,he went too go after after her again, only too get hit by a beam,that Spidey had picked up and used too hit Mammoth, sending him flying, as he got up,he came face to face with the Beat boy,who had turned into a dinosaur, scaring Mammoth in the process and making him run for his life.

Starfire then sent a starbolt towards his feet,making him spin in thin air, as Robin came down and delivered the final hit,sending Mammoth flying onto Jinx and Gizmo.

"Cram it,I'm calling Slade." Gizmo said,as he reached for a communicator, only to be grabbed by Robin.

"Who is Slade?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like too know?"

"That's why he asked Elmer fudd." Spidey said.

"Don't know anything about him,and I ain't talking either."

"I believe you."

Spidey then punched Gizmo in the face,knocking him out.

He and Robin then looked at each other, wondering the same thing,"who is Slade"?.

Later,after handing the HIVE over too the police, the Titans were back in their tower, assessing the damage that they had done,except, they didn't seem to have done too much damage,for the normal person that is,unfortunately, the Titans weren't exactly, normal.

"Nooo!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"This is the worst thing that could ever happen, my tunes,they've been,alphabetized, how am I ever gonna find anything?"

"The struggle is real." Spidey said sarcastically.

"They went into my room." Raven said,holding a cape.

"No on,should ever go into my room."

"Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!" Starfire gasped.

"Not quite sure that's a bad thing Star." Spidey added,as he sat on the top of the couch, which he suddenly had to use his sticky powers on,as Cyborg suddenly lifted the couch.

"You gotta be kidding me,the whole place is clean,and I still can't find the..." He started too say,until Robin whistled and pointed at the coffee table, and low and behold, there was the remote.

"Ha!" Went Cyborg as he placed the couch down.

"I,guess we really oughta be training for battles,tracking down clues,and trying too figure out who Slade is huh?"

"We will." Robin said.

"But right now,I'm just happy to be part of the team."

"We all are." Spidey added,as the Titans gathered around for some much needed relaxation,until the alarm started going off.

"Oh man!" Beast boy whined.

"Trouble down town." Cyborg added,looking at his monitor.

"What is it Superman keeps saying:" The never ending battle.""

"Yep." Robin said.

"Titans Go!"

(SEEING AS THIS WAS IN ACTUALITY THE VERY FIRST EPISODE OF TEEN TITANS, I THOUGHT IT BE BEST TOO END IT WITH THEM GOING OUT TOO FIGHT AGAIN, ALSO ADDING A DRAMA AND OF COURSE THE SLIGHT SIGNS OF THE EVENTUAL SHIP BETWEEN BEN AND RAVEN, BUT THAT WON'T COME TOO PASS UNTIL MUCH MUCH LATER.

NEXT UP,A NEW CHAPTER OF MAXIMAS PRIME,AND THEN BACK TO SPIDERTITAN,SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAITS,LIFE GOES ON OF COURSE, ALSO,BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE EVENTUAL RETURN OF BEND-FORE.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)

After hearing about the HIVEs failure, to say the headmistress was unhappy, would be an understatement.

"I assure you such failures are not tolerated within the hive" She said to Slade.

"Once the agents have been returned from the authorities, they will be disciplined,strictly disciplined."

"Actually." Slade said coming out of the shadows.

"Your agents served my plans quite well,I never expected them to succeed,they were merely,messengers,and the message has been delivered and received."

Pushing a button,multiple screens appeared on the monitors,with Robin repeating the same sentence over and over again, "Who is Slade?"


	6. 1x6:Forces of nature

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SPIDERMAN.)

If the weather in Jump city were of any indication, it usually ranged from nice and sunny, to stormy cloudy, but tonight while it was the latter, it also had a very supernatural feel to it,but more on that later,right now,Beast boy was in the middle of putting together another one of his,pranks,as he(as a yak)pulled a rubber band onto a hook,transforming back into his human form,he held a balloon that was full of "something ",and laughed deviously.

"This is going to be sweet." He said.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind him,spooking him in the process, and nearly causing him to drop the balloon, turning around, he came to see that it was Raven.

"Please tell me this isn't a ridiculous prank."

"OK,its not a ridiculous prank,its an brilliant one,ok check it out,remember when Spidey and Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days,well sister it's payback time,I give you:THE BEAST BOY INSTA LUBE 9000,see when chrome dome and web head step around the corner, their feet tugs the string,the string trips the lever,the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands,which sends a balloon loaded with motor oil flying right at them,and boosh,pretty clever huh?"

"Your a genus." Raven said sarcastically.

"Its just a little good clean dirty fun,here they come!"

Beast boy then pulled Raven with him around the corner, and watched and waited for something too happen.

"I don't think.." Raven tried to say,only for Beast boy too shh her.

"But what if.."

"Shhh."

"Why are we hiding?" A voice said from behind,Beast boy went too shush it again, only to realized that it was Cyborg, as he suddenly started screaming in fear,it intensified when he also saw Spidey with him.

"Guys,you can't be here!" He exclaimed.

"We can't?" Cyborg asked.

"If your you,then whose.."

"What did you do Beast boy?" Spidey asked,as they all looked and saw someone stepping around the corner,step on the string,and set off the prank,Beast boy tried in vain too stop the balloon, but it was too late,as the balloon flew through the air and hit...

"Starfire!" Beast boy said,after the tamaranean got motor oil all over her face.

"This is punishment?" She asked.

"I,did something wrong?"

"You didn't." Raven said.

"He did."Spidey added.

"Star." Beast boy tried to explain.

"It was...you weren't supposed to...I didn't... heh,just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles."

"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things,you are a..a..Clorbag varblernelk!"

"I'm a what bag?" Beast boy asked.

"You heard the lady." Cyborg said.

"You are such a clorbag." Raven added.

"Come on guys,can't anybody take a joke?"

"There is such a thing as taking a joke too far B." Spidey said.

Suddenly, there was a loud clash of thunder and lighting outside,Robin suddenly appeared.

"Titans." He said.

"Trouble!"

(Que opening)

FORCES OF NATURE

Over on the bridge, the storm had gotten considerably worse,especially when two figures appeared out of nowhere, one was a buff and tall blue man,while the other was a tad shorter and skinnier, not to mention he was also yellow.

"May we have fun here brother?" The blue one said.

"Of course." Said the yellow one.

"We are thunder and lighting, we may do as we please."

The yellow one then sent what looked to be yellow energy up the lines of the bridge, causing sparks too fly all around.

"Look brother." Said lighting (the yellow one).

"I command the sparks to dance."

"Amusing." Said Thunder(the blue one).

"Now listen as I make music!"

Thunder then hit his fist together, and sent a shockwave across the bridge.

"Let all who pass this way know that lighting was here!" Lighting said,as he created a lighting bolt on one of the nearby vehicles.

"And thunder too." Added Thunder, as he caused the bridge too shake.

"Most amusing."

"Hate to break it to you." A voice said from in front of them,it turned out to be Robin,along with the rest of the Titans.

"But you guys have a lousy sense of humor."

"Must have gone to the same school as Beast boy." Spidey said,causing the green shape shifter to deadpan.

"This ends,now." Robin said.

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lighting." Lighting stated.

"Taste my power!"

He then shot a batch of lighting towards the team,causing them too scatter.

Starfire and Lighting, sent waves of their signature powers towards each other,eventually however, lighting had managed to get the upper hand, and hit Starfire.

Cyborg sent a punch towards Thunder,who avoided it,the two then got into a hand lock,as Thunder prepared some of his power in a fist,and Cyborg prepared his sonic blaster,the two punched each other,and were sent flying in the opposite directions.

Thunder managed too recover, as he landed on a cloud, he then went after Robin, who managed too avoid all of Thunders hits,one of the blast then hit one of the bridge lines,sending it flying in the air,with Robin in tow,he then came down and managed too throw Thunder off his cloud.

Raven and lighting were going at it,as Raven began to send a series of kicks towards him,he managed to block each of them,before sending a blast towards Raven and hitting her,Beast boy,as a panda,came up from behind and wrapped Lighting in a bear hug.

"Your powers are strong." He said,as he sent a shockwave through Beast boys body.

"But mine are stronger."

"Hey Sparkles!" Spidey said from above.

Looking up,Lighting saw Spidey swinging down and sending a double kick to his face,sending him over the edge of the bridge, Spidey carefully looked over,only to jump back,when a wave was sent up at him.

"Fool!" Lighting exclaimed.

"You think you could best the likes of..."

TWIP!

"Yeah,kind of." Spidey said, as he sent a thing of web at Lightings face,he then melted it off,and had a look of anger on.

"Oh boy." Spidey said,as he took off running, as Lighting sent wave after wave at him.

"Come back here,you inglorious insect!" Lighting exclaimed.

"Technically, Spiders are..oh never mind!"

Meanwhile,Beast boy had recovered from his encounter with Lighting,only to come face to face with Thunder.

"Your power of the animals is impressive green one." he said.

"Rise,so we may do battle."

"Why are you doing this?"Beast boy asked.

"Because it is not sporting to attack an unready opponent."

"I mean why are you wrecking everything?"

This suddenly confused the thunder maker.

"Uh,because it is amusing?"

"Do they look amused?"

Beast boy pointed towards the bystanders,and Thunder saw the fear in their eyes.

"I.."

"This isn't funny,it's wrong."

Thunder just stood there and tried to comprehend Beast boys words,when suddenly they were interrupted by Beast boy suddenly getting shocked away by Lightning.

"Ah,the thrill of victory. "He said,as he landed next to Thunder.

"Come Thunder,we shall seek more amusement."

The two then took off,leaving the defeated Titans behind.

Beast boy,who was all smoked up,managed too come out of the rubble he was in,as Starfire walked by him.

"Well,that was a shock." he said,only for Star to give him the cold shoulder.

"So...I guess your still mad?"

The team regrouped around Robin,as he prepared to give out their next move.

"And I thought Thor gave off bad hits." spidey said,as he rubbed his smoking butt.

"Ok team." Robin began.

"We have to find those guys before they do anymore damage,Cyborg,search the West side,Raven the east,Spider man and me will go downtown,Beast boy,you and Starfire take to the skies."

"Um,maybe Cyborg should come with me instead." Beast boy said,as he stared at the still mad Starfire.

"Cyborg can't fly."

"Oh yeah."

"Have a nice flight,my little clorbag." Cyborg said jokingly,as he pinched Beast boys ear.

"What's with those two?" Robin asked.

"Oh let me tell you a tell." Spider man said,when they took off.

Meanwhile,on the other side of town,Thunder and Lightning appeared at a plaza,which began to scare off all the bystanders.

"Magnificent." said Lightning.

"We can make much mischief here."

He shot a globe size structure,as rolled in the ground and hit some other arrives that looked like Dominos,as they fell one by one.

"Did you see what I...Something troubles you?"

"The green ones words." Thunder said.

"He says our fun is,wrong."

"Wrong,he speaks nonsense brother,how could such amusement be wrong,the fun is only just beginning! "

Awhile later,Srarfire and Beast boy arrived at the scene where the brothers just were.

"Well,either they were just here,or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." Beast boy said.

"You are not funny,you are a clorbag varblernelk."

"Come on Star,you can't stay mad forever,what do I have to do the face,you know you can't resist the face."

Beast boy then transformed into a kitten,and giant wide eyes,that would cause any cat lover to go numb with their cuteness,Starfire did not.

"She resisted the face,just talk to me Star,come on,this is no fun."

"Wrong again Green one!" a voice said from behind,looking,the two saw that it was Thunder and Lightning,who then began too ambush them.

Starfire did her best to avoid Thunders hits,as he sent blast after blast towards her,she ran up a wall and jumped over him,after landing behind,she began too fire on him.

Lighting sent wave after wave towards Beast boy,who first changed into a rabbit,then a bird,and finally a mouse,as he began too make his way too Lightning.

"Your animal forms cannot protect you forever!" he said,only to get hit by Beast boy,who turned into a a Yak.

Meanwhile,Starfire did a series of back flips,before going blast for blast against Thunder,the two struggled against each other for a few seconds,before Star sent Thunder flying,she then went up against Lightning,as Beast boy attacked Thunder as a bear,knocking against a wall,he then ran up to him too confront him.

"I don't want to hurt you." he said.

"And I don't think you want to hurt me."

"Pain,does not amuse us." Thunder said.

"Could've fooled me,keep playing rough,and innocent people will get hurt."

As Thunder once again contemplated Beast boys words,a red beam suddenly came out of nowhere,and blasted the rest of the stone Dominos,causing them too fall on Starfire.

"Star!" beast boy exclaimed,before the rubble fell on him as well.

"Your gifts are your own." a voice said.

"Who are they to tell you how to use them?"

"And who are you that commands such power?" Lightning asked.

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Suddenly, the smoked cleared,and there stood before the two brothers,a strange old man in a straw hat.

"I am but a humble old man,whose power is drawn from nature like your own,come with me,and sow as much destruction as you please."

"Yes,more fun!" Lightning said.

"Will we,hurt anyone?" Thunder askwd.

"What,the green one has poisoned your mind."

"This destruction,will we harm anyone?"

"Would it matter if you did?" the old man spoke.

"You are gifted,better,why should anything interfere with your enjoyment,I am going,follow if you wish."

"Come brother." Lightning said.

"Leave your foolish thoughts behind."

The three then began too walk away,with Thunder briefly looking back,before following.

Meanwhile,Beast boy (Who had changed into a spider)managed too dig his way out of the rubble,but soon found that Starfire had not yet come out yet.

"Star,Starfire!" he exclaimed as he dug through the rubble looking for his teammate and friend.

"Where are you,come on gimme a sign here,you have to be alright ok,cause,I-it was just a joke,you know,back at the tower,and,I'm sorry,I never said it,but I'm really really sorry,it was suppose to be funny and you could've been hurt,and I am a total clorbag."

Suddenly,from behind,Beast boy noticed a shadow appearing above him,turning around,he came face to face with Starfire,who appeared to be unharmed.

"Starfire!" beast boy exclaimed,as he transformed back into the kitten and jumped into her arms.

"I am glad you are unharmed as well." she said,in her happy time again.

"I am so sorry,you've got to believe me!"

"I already have,now,those evil brothers must be made to apologize."

"I don't think they're evil,I think they're just like me."

Over in the middle ofa forest,the old man,Thunder and Lightning were gathered around a bunch of tied up sticks and leaves,something of which Lightning was not to happy with.

"Sticks and leaves?" he said.

"Is this some kind of joke,there is no joy in blasting such frail targets."

"Are you certain young master?" the old man stated.

"Try,you may like what you see."

Seeing no other reason not to,Lightning shot at one of the bunches of sticks and leaves,and it was lit ablaze.

"Dancing lights!" he said in glee.

"Pleasing!"

"Let Thunder try his hand." Thunder said,as he blasted another of the sticks and leaves,setting them ablaze as well.

"Wondrous noise."

"See brother,there is no harm in our fun."

"And there is so much fun to be had." the old man said.

The two brothers then went at it with the trees and sticks,destroying each of them in the process,till there were no more to be destroyed.

"More targets old one." Lightning said.

"Yes please,give us more." Thunder added.

"That won't be necessary." the old man said,whose voice had mysteriously changed.

"You've done quite enough."

He suddenly pulled out some sort of medallion,and through it in the air,suddenly,the branches that the brothers had burned,were starting too form some sort of beam,that began to create the silhouette of a body,before it suddenly began to grow into a fire giant.

"Rise!" the old man said.

"Burn fire,burn it all!"

The creature began too grow in size,when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you." Robin said.

"Play with fire,your going to get burned."

The creature just waved his arm towards the titans,causing them to scatter,as Robin looked up and saw the fire creature moving through the forest.

"Feeling burned yet?" Spidey asked Robin.

As the creature moved through the forest,the old man watched with amusement.

"Good." he said.

"Very good.

Thunder of the other hand,was starting to realize their mistake.

"Brother." he said.

"What have we done?"

The titans waisted no time going into action,as they ran down the hill after it,Robin though a few smoke bombs in its path.

"Flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn." Raven said,as she said her magic words,causing trees to lift up from its roots.

"Good idea Raven." Robin said.

"Beast boy,Starfire,help her out."

"Unless you two are still fighting." Spidey said.

"No we're good." Beast boy said,who then proceeded to turn into a yak,and rushed into a tree knocking it down.

Starfire used her powers too destroy some of the trees,as Cyborg used his sonic cannon too blast some dirt into the fire monster,supposedly putting it out.

"Is he out?" Beast boy asked.

He was not,as he suddenly stood up from the ground in fire again.

"You had to ask." Raven said with wide eyes.

"Robin, the old man." Spidey said.

Robin looked and saw the old man with Thunder and Lightning.

"Go young masters." he said to the brothers.

"Fire is your creation,they have no right to destroy your fun."

"Yes!" said Lightning.

"We must fight."

"But brother." Thunder began too say,before Lightning interrupted him.

"Do not annoy me with your concerns,come!"

Thunder reluctantly agreed and the two took off towards the others.

"He must be the ring leader." Spidey said.

"Guys take out the monster." Robin said.

"Spider man with me."

The two then took off for the old man.

Raven used some of her powers too hold the monster back and inactivity caused its flames too go out...temporarily.

The monster built up an array of fire power,and blasted the titans away,which was then followed by a blast by Lightning.

Thunder then stood before Beast boy,who was in the form of a Tiger.

"Step aside green one." he said, but Beast boy would not relent,and the two ended up charging each other,but as they got close,purple smoke suddenly appeared around them,and the two were in the midst of a cloudy place,with Beast boy still in his Tiger form.

"I do not wish too harm you." Thunder said.

"But you want too destroy homes and innocent lives?" Beast boy asked.

"No."

"Then what are you fighting for?"

"My brother and I...The old man says we are unique,gifted,better."

"Gifts don't make you better,just different,it's how you use them that counts."

Thunder,again considers Beast boys words,but this time,they sink in.

Meanwhile,the old man was watching all this unfold,when Robin and Spider man appeared out of no where,with Robin kicking his staff out of his hand and Spidey landing a web on his face,the old man pulled the web off,and called his staff too him.

"Didn't see that coming." Spider man said.

"Gentlemen,we meet at last." the old man said,with a much younger voice.

"Who are you?" Robin asked,the old man,simply just attacked.

"Guess that answers that." Spidey said,as he avoided a hit from the old man,but unfortunately was unable too avoid the second hit and was sent flying.

The old man then went after Robin by swinging his staff continually,which Robin did his best too avoid,the old man then jabbed his staff into the tree,surprising Robin just how strong he was,Spidey then came out of nowhere and broke the staff in half by kicking it.

The three states each other down for a few seconds before going at it again.

Meanwhile,Lightning had dispatched the other titans,as they were starting to get winded.

"It seems your power has its limits." he said.

"But mine has none!"

But before he could much more,he was suddenly blasted away by the most unlikely person,as he looked up,he was shocked too find that it was Thunder himself.

"You betray me?" he said angrily.

"We have done wrong my brother." Thunder said.

"Our fun must stop."

"No one commands Lighting,not even Thunder!"

Lighting then blasted Thunder away.

As this was happening,the titans saw that the monster was still on the move.

"Those houses go,the whole city could go." Cyborg said.

"We gotta stop the fire."

"How?" asked Raven.

"Any way we can."

They then took off after the monster,in order too cut it off before it reached the town.

Meanwhile,Lighting blasted his brother against a rock,and Wales up too him and was ready too blast him again.

"Tell me brother." Thunder said.

"Are we still having fun?"

"No." Lighting said as he stood down,realizing how far he went.

"Observe." Thunder said,as they watched the titans try too keep the monster back with the fire hydrants and other means.

"They also have gifts,but they use them for good,while we use ours on dangerous fun,if we are so special brother,let us act special,we must help."

"But how,our gifts can only destroy?"

"True,but together,we have another gift."

The two then suddenly shot up into the air,as the monster got closer,the weather got worse and it suddenly began too rain on the monster and in time out the monster out,the titans cheered with celebration.

The old man held Robin against a tree,while he held Spidey underfoot.

"Robin,is that the best you can do?" he said,suddenly lighting struck the two and it went the old man flying,as Robin and Spidey looked at the old man,they saw some of his face crack and shed,revealing an orange mask,smoke then blew in and he was gone.

"Ok,what the neck was that?" Spider man asked.

Robin looked and picked up a medallion that the old man had used too bring the monster too life.

"Slade." he said.

Back with the group,they were enjoying their victory in the rain,as Beast boy saw the brothers coming up to them.

"I am sorry for the trouble we've caused." Thunder said bowing too Beast boy,before elbowing Lightning.

"I am also sorry." Lighting said also bowing.

"You have taught me much green one." Thunder said.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me,thank the one who taught me." Beast boy said.

"And thank you for help defeat the flame monster." Starfire said,the two brothers bowed again and vanished into the sky.

The titans were standing on a cliff,watching the sunrise.

"So." Cyborg said.

"Slade wants to destroy the city,question is why?"

"I don't know." Robin said.

"But I will find out why."

"We'll find out why." Spider man said.

"And we will stop him."

"So." Beast boy said to Starfire.

"Am I still,you know,a clorbag?

"Yes." Spidey said,much to Beast boys annoyance.

"No." said Starfire.

"I believe you are more of a..milhip wussercrloop."

"Where does she get these names?" Spider man asked.

"I have no idea." said Robin.

"Sweet!" beast boy exclaimed.

"Go Beast boy,I'm a milhip,who's your wusserloop."

"Do you even know what that means?" asked Spider man,as the titans walked away,causing Beast boy too think for a minute.

"Huh,Star that's a good thing right,Star,Starfire,Star!"

(SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT,BUT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,OK TWO MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS AND MAXIMAS PRIME,BUT FIRST,AS PROMISED,THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR,THE RETURN OF LEGENDS OF BEND-FORE,I THINK YOU'VE GUYS HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH,SO WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)

Spider man and Cyborg walked into the living room and both sat down on the couch.

"Man after a day like today." Cyborg began.

"I just want too kick back and enjoy some tv."

"Just don't play too loud,I'm gonna take a nap before going on patrol."

Cyborg just shrugged and went to turn the tv on,but what he got,was not what he and Spidey were expecting.

"Hello Spidey,Cyborg." Beast boys face said in the screen.

"What!" both titans said when they saw this.

"In light of the fact that you still deserve payback for turning me Brown the other day,I have decided too make you two sit through a one hour marathon of my greatest jokes."

"I'm out." Spidey said,but when he tried too sit up,he found that he couldn't move.

"What the.."

"On and by the way Spidey,too ensure you don't leave,I've covered your part of the couch with glue,so you can't leave."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Ha ha." Cyborg went pointing at Spidey,when suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders,looking up,he saw Starfire holding him down,while wearing earphones.

"Don't think you've escaped Cyborg,Starfire agreed too help get back at y'all,in the condition that it's not too messy or dangerous,so,I came up with this,so sit back relax,and enjoy the comedy, now for my first joke,what did the the skeletons say when the grave keeper finished singing,nothing,because it was dead silent,hahahaha!"

"Nope,no no,in my defense,it was all Cyborgs idea!" Spidey said.

"Me,your the one who said we should turn Beast boy red!" Cyborg said,as he and Spider both struggled too get away,in hopes not too hear Beast boys jokes,but it was too no avail.


	7. 1x7:The sum of his parts

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SPIDERMAN.)

It was another ordinary day in Jump city,and a beautiful day at that,the titans were enjoying said day at Jump city park,as seen when Cyborg had walked up too his grill.

"Would you look at that?" he said to no one in particular.

"A little sunshine,a little breeze,only one thing would make this day better,four and a half pounds of baby back ribs!"

He then took his food over to a picnic table where Starfire,Robin,and Spider-Man were sitting enjoying their food.

"Man I love picnic food." he said,as he,Robin,and Spider-Man started chowing down on their food.

"Agreed Cyborg." Starfire said.

"This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful."

She then continued too drink her "soda",while the guys watched her in shock.

"Uh Star?" Cyborg said.

"That's mustard." Robin added.

"Is there more?" Starfire asked as she rubbed against it,making the guys look at her in weirdness all the more.

"If she starts drinking tartar sauce,I am out." Spider-Man said.

Meanwhile,Beast boy(who had turned into a ring tail lemur)crawled around the tree that the grill was at,and retrieved two tofu dogs from it.

"Sweet." he said,after he had turned back.

"My tofu dogs are cooked too perfection,hey Raven,try one,they're loaded with soy beany goodness."

"I respect that you don't eat meat." Raven(who was meditating under a tree)said.

"Please respect that I don't eat fake meat."

Beast boy just shrugged his shoulders and ate both at once,just then,Cyborg ran pass the changling with a football in hand.

"Alright y'all,who wants too play some fooball!?" he said.

Robin,Beast boy,and Starfire then ran over too join him,only too look back at Spider-Man and Raven.

"I'll referee." Raven said.

"I'll be commentator." Spider-Man added.

"Not really an even fight,when it's two on three."

The four hero's then got into position,with Star and Beast boy on one team,and Robin and Cyborg on the other.

"Red 23!" went Robin who had the ball.

"Hut,hut hut!"

"And iron man gives the ball too Street lamp who backs away,as he tries too find an opening." Spider-Man commintaits.

"Meanwhile,Yoda countdown from Gotham,as princesses peach.."

Raven then cleared her throat.

"Too racist?"

"Little bit yeah." she said.

"Um,oh yeah,as miss marvel closes in on Cyborg,Street lamp goes for it as Yoda turns into a dinosaur,and the ball is flying,flying,and...Iron man is down,wait,Cyborg?"

The five hero's ran up too their robotic friend,who seemed to have suddenly shut down.

"Cyborg?" Robin said.

(Que opening)

THE SUM OF HIS PARTS

Everything was dark when suddenly the words system reboot appeared on screen,and Cyborg started coming too.

"Cyborg?" Starfire said in concern.

"Cyborg?"

"What's wrong with him?" Raven asked.

"His systems must have malfunctioned." Spider-Man said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Beast boy asked.

"I think he's coming to." Robin said,and sure enough he was.

"Cyborg,are you alright?"

"Yeah,thanks." he said,as Robin and Spider-Man helped him up.

"What happened?"

"Something must've gone wrong with my systems." he said,as he checked his battery,and saw he had thirty minutes left of power.

"Ah man,my power cell's dying."

"Dying?" Starfire said worried.

"Its only a battery,I'm fine,happens every couple of years,just a natural part of being unnatural."

"So,what do we do?" Robin asked.

"You keep playing." Cyborg said,as he handed the football to Robin.

"I'll go home and change batteries."

"You sure you don't want help?"

"Or for someone too go with you,too make sure you get home?" Spider-Man added.

"Just because I can't have fun,doesn't mean y'all can't."

Later,Cyborg continued too walk through the park.

"Sure was a nice day." he said too himself.

"Cyborg!" a voice said behind him.

Looking behind,he saw a kid who was dressed in baseball clothes.

"Wo,your Cyborg,it's really you,your my favorite,cause your just like me."

The kid then showed that he had a prostatic arm and hand.

"Um,yeah I guess so." Cyborg said,not sure how too take this,suddenly,his alarm started going off,as he looked and saw that a titan alert was being sent out.

"Nice meeting you kid,but I got butt too kick."

Cyborg then took off,as the kid looked on in awe, however,as he did,he looked at his battery power,and saw he only had thirteen minutes left of power.

Over at a jewelry store,the owner was tied upside down,as a magician with blue skin was robbing the place.

"Thanks so much,you've been a wonderful audience!" he said.

"Now,watch as the amazing Mumbo magically dissapears,Mumbo jumbo!"

And he was gone,as he made his way over too a junkyard,where he inspected the fruits of his labor.

"Not bad for a matenae." he said inspecting a diamond.

"Shows over Mumbo!" a voice said from behind,startling Mumbo,as he looked and saw the titans.

"Now hand over the jewels,before the critics decide to trash your performance." Robin said.

"They might trash your heroic speeches before they do that." Spider-Man said,making Robin have a thumping on his head.

"Now Robin,I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here." Mumbo said,before pulling out two bombs.

"But this isn't it!"

He then through the bombs at them,causing them too scatter,before throwing a flower that also turned out to be a bomb,causing Robin too move again before being dragged down by his cape.

"Who said you could start the party without me?"Cyborg said.

"Cyborg?" Robin said in shock.

"What about your power cell?"

Suddenly,all sort of mini bombs were sent too all the titans,who had too take cover,the girls each sent their own powers towards the evil magician,but he avoided every hit,Beast boy charged him as a raptor,but he avoided that too,Spider-Man shot a web at a broken fridge and pulled it around too hit Mumbo,but he just jumped up spreading his legs,he then shot a blast at the web,making it go towards Spider-Man.

"Oh crap." he said,before getting hit by it.

"Go home,get fixed,we can handle this without you." Robin said too Cyborg.

"I won't let you guys fight alone." Cyborg said.

"And I won't let you put yourself in danger."

"I got it covered,external battery,teen titans go!"

Cyborg then used his blaster too blast Mumbo away.

"Why the heck is Cyborg here?" Spider-Man asked as he got the fridge off of him.

"He wanted too help." Robin said,as he helped the web slinger up.

As Mumbo recovered,Cyborg charged forward.

"Nothing up my sleeve." Mumbo said,as he pulled out a long line of tied bandanas,throwing it towards Cyborg tying him up in the process,hearing something from above,he looked and saw Robin coming down with a kick,before he reached his hand through a pipe and seemingly grabbed Robins cape.

"Need a hand." he said,as he sent a series of punches and kicks towards Robin.

"Azirath metrion zenphos!" Raven chanted,sending several objects towards the magician,only for him too stop them and turned them into rose peddles.

"You think that's good,wait till you see me pull a rabbit out of my hat!" he said,as he shot hundreds of stuffed rabbits out of his hat,covering Raven in the process.

Spider-Man then swung down too him and went too punch him,only for Mumbo too step out of the way.

"Put it there pal!" Mumbo said,as he grabbed Spider-Mans hand and shocked him,sending him flying in the process.

"Don't let that trick shock you."

Beast boy(who had turned into a ram)charged at Mumbo,only for Mumbo too pull out two decks of cards and sent them towards him pushing him back.

"And for my next,I will need a volunteer! "He said,as he took out a Cain and used it too pull Starfire down towards him and trapped her in a box,he then pulled out a saw.

"Its only fair too warn you,I have no idea what I'm doing."

Cyborg then came out nowhere and tackled him away from Star,before he,could do too much damaged.

"I hate too fight dirty,shall we clean you off." Mumbo said,as he used his flower too spray Cyborg off of him,and landed in the back of a trash truck,as he got up,he saw that his battery was wet and shorted out,he saw that his power cell was close too death,but as he tried too escape unfortunately,his power cell died and he shut down permanently,the dump truck then proceeded too dump him and the trash down into a trash dump.

"Cyborg!" Robin called out as he ran up too the dump truck.

"Cyborg!"

Suddenly,the truck started up,as Robin looked and saw Mumbo in the driver seat.

"Exit stage left." he said as he began too drive off in the dump truck.

The rest of the Titans eventually joined up with Robin,however,Cyborg was no where too be seen.

"Titans,he's got Cyborg!" Robin said,and the titans took off after Mumbo,unaware that Cyborg was still there and trapped under ground,offline and with no way too contact the others.

"Online charging..."

Cyborgs sight then came into focus,as he started too come to.

"You are in operation." a voice said.

"Thats good. "

"What's going.." Cyborg started too say.

"Rest friend,your new power cell is not fully charged."

"Who are you?" Cyborg said,as he shined the light above him and looked around the roon,seeing multiple mini robots all around him.

"I am called Fix-it,you were broken,I brought you here to be rebuild." the stranger said.

"Where's here ?"

Meanwhile,back with the rest of the Titans,Mumbo had apparently crashed the dump truck and the titans were now in the middle of inspecting it,hoping that their friend was inside.

"Cyborgs not inside." Starfire said.

"And his communicator signal is being jammed." Robin added.

"This doesn't make sense,why would Mumbo want too kidnap Cyborg?"

"Leverage." Spider-Man said.

"Possibly too keep us from following him,but he's never done that before,why start now?"

"Guys over here!" Beast boy said.

"I found something."

The titans looked and saw that Beast boy had found Mumbos hat,suddenly Spider-Mans spider sense went off.

"Beast boy wait!" he called out.

"Yeah,I wouldn't..." Robin started too say,only for the hat too explode into multiple dove,covering the titans in the feathers.

"Way to go." Raven said,as Beast boy blew out one feather.

Back with Cyborg,he was still recovering with the one called Fix-it.

"Charging complete." Fix-it said.

"The new power cell is functioning proberly."

"Yeah." Said Cyborg,as he could feel the new found strength.

"I'm feeling better,lots better."

"Well of course you are,I am Fix-it." Fix-it said as he walked over to a vacuum shaft that released multiple small pieces.

"Things come to me broken,I make repairs,let me see,yes,yes,pitty,interesting,the damage is too extensive,perhaps if we can find another processor."

"Well thanks,for everything." Cyborg said,as tried too leave,Fix-it did not seem too take very lightly.

"You cannot leave." he said.

"I can't?"

"You are not repaired,not fully."

"I'm not?"

"My examination revealed many flaws,serious flaws."

"Serious,how serious what's wrong with me?"

"There is no cause for alarm,more repairs are needed,more repairs will be made."

"But I'm fine,are you sure I'm..."

"Quite,will you remain,it is for the best."

"Yeah I guess,let me just tell my friends where I am,they're probably worried about me."

Cyborg started to use his communicator,but it was suddenly going on the fritz.

"Wo,something really is wrong with me." he said, unaware that Fix-it's eyes and head had suddenly turned red.

"Rest now." said Fix-it.

"You may contact your friends later,I am sure they are not too concerned."

"Maybe they should be."

Back with the titans,the search for Mumbo continued,as they came around a corner,they were shocked too find it a mad house,with a disappearing bus,a walking mail box,and a floating lady surrounded by rings.

"I'll say this much for Mumbo." Beast boy said.

"He's an easy act to follow."

"Please don't,one bad comedian is enough for one day." Spider-Man said.

"Oh,I would commit myself to a life of muck shoreline in the filth mines of cornex if Cyborg could only be returned safely." Starfire said.

"He was malfunctioning,he shouldn't have been helping." Raven added.

"I tried too stop him,but he's Cyborg." Robin said.

Suddenly they heard something in the distance that sounded a lot like Mumbo,running in that direction,they found Mumbo messing with three ATMs,until he noticed them in the corner of his eye.

"Sorry folks no autographs." he said,as he sucked all the money into his hat then took off.

"Titans,get him!" Robin said,as they took off after him.

"Open cessy!" Mumbo said as he ran through a brick wall that opened for him,but it then closed before Raven could catch up to him,as Mumbo continued too run,he came in contact with Beast boy,who had turned into a bull.

As Beast boy charged him,Mumbo used his cape as a bullfighting cape,before pulling it up too reveal a brick wall which unfortunately,Beast boy ran into.

"Olay!" Mumbo said,as he briefly created a sombrero.

As he continued forward,Starfire came up behind him.

"Flowers for the pretty lady." He said as he created a bouquet and threw it at Star as it exploded in her face.

Suddenly,Robin appeared before Mumbo and brought out his staff.

"Abracadabra!" Mumbo said,as the staff suddenly turned into a snake,forcing Robin too drop it.

As Mumbo ran up some stairs with the Titans not far behind,Spider-Man created a web wall so that Mumbo could not pass through,unfortunately,Mumbo used his magic stick too turn the web into coins which then fell on Spider-Man.

"Keep the change!" Mumbo said,as he jumped over the fallen titan.

The rest of the Titans caught up too Spider-Man as he dug his way out.

"I hate magic." he said.

"No offense Raven."

"None taken." she said,as the titans took off after Mumbo.

Back with Cyborg.

"I don't get it,all my sensors say I'm fine." Cyborg said.

"Your sensors are incomplete." said Fix-it.

"Mine are more precise."

"Guess I'm just a little nervous,how long am I gonna be down here anyway?"

"Repairs could take some time,besides,why would you want to leave,look around you,look at yourself,you belong with us."

"No I don't,I mean you got a really nice place here and you've been really cool to me,but I couldn't live down here,I don't know how you can."

"What do you mean,our supply is adequate,replacement parts are easy to find."

"But I need more then that,what about sunlight,what about fresh air,what about food?"

"I do not require these things,and when repairs are complete,neither will you."

"You know what,I'm feeling alright now,so thanks anyway,but I'm just gonna leave."

"Stay!" Fix-it said sternly,as the little robots started too surround Cyborg and jump on him.

"Yo,what are you..hey..let me go!" Cyborg said as he struggled.

Suddenly,the robots shocked Cyborg and subdued him,they then tied him up and dragged him back to the table and placing him on it.

"Repairs are not yet complete,your biological components are imperfect,they must be replaced."

as Fix-it said this,he walked over to a huge sliding door,and as it opened,it revealed parts of armor including a face plate,that looked like the robotic side of Cyborgs face.

"No."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

"Biological components:removed." a robotic voice said.

"Repairs:complete."

"Awaken my friend." said Fix-it.

"Awaken and see your new face."

Suddenly,Cyborg's eyes turned on revealing him looking at a mirror,with his now completely robotic face,he then hit the mirror,which then caused him too fall into an abyss,to which then,he woke up,as it had only been a dream.

"Do not be afraid." Fix-it said.

"You were dreaming,sleep will not be necessary,once repairs are complete."

"What if I don't want to be repaired,what if I like being this way."

"Such thoughts come from your imperfect biological components,they will be replaced momentarily."

"Not if I can help it."

Back with the Titans,they were still chasing Mumbo through the city,only now they were on top of the buildings,as Mumbo ran from building to building,Beast boy,Starfire,and Raven followed him from behind,while Robin and Spider-Man cut him off from behind,which served them well as Mumbo allowed himself too get cocky.

"Abracadabra,alakazam,hocus pocus! "He said as he laughed a maniacal laugh.

"You'll never stop the amazing Mumbo!"

Suddenly,a web appeared out of nowhere,as Spider-Man swung over him and shot a web at it,he then pulled it up too him as he landed beside Robin,he then handed Robin the staff and broke it,thus breaking Mumbo 's power,as it did,all the money that he stole came out of his tux,and he changed back into a simple old man.

"No more tricks!" Robin said as he grabbed Mumbo.

"Where is Cyborg?"

"How should I know?" Mumbo asked.

"Where is he?"

"You took him from the junkyard." Raven said.

"What have you done with him?" Starfire said.

"Nothing,honest!"

Spider-Man then grabbed Mumbo and threw him on the ledge of the building they were on.

"I have been chasing you all day,and I have just about have had enough with magic,so if you know something about Cyborg tell us,or I'll show you a magic trick you'll never forget." Spider-Man said as he released one stinger close to Mumbo's neck.

"So talk!"

"I swear I don't know,when he broke my wand he broke all my spells,even if I had done something it be over now,poof,he'd be standing right here."

Spider-Man stared at him for a few seconds,before bringing him back onto the roof.

"If Cy's not with him." Beast boy said.

"Then he's probably back at..."

"The junkyard!" they all said.

"So do I still have to go too jail?" Mumbo asked innocently.

The titans just stared at him,before Spider-Man pushed him over the ledge,shocking the other titans.

"Spider-Man what the heck?" Robin said.

"What,he's not dead look." Spider-Man said,as he pointed over the ledge.

The others look and saw that Mumbo was caught up in a web bed that Spider-Man had created earlier.

"I'm rough not insane." Spider-Man said.

"Now let's go get Cyborg."

And the others took off back too the junkyard.

Back with Cyborg,he was currently struggling against his restraints,as Fix-it continued too work on the replacement parts for him.

"I am ready." he said.

"We will begin now."

"Perfect timing." said Cyborg,as he finally got free of his restraints,he then took off for the door,only for Fix-'s eyes and head too turn red and block off his escape.

"I didn't want to have too do this but..." Cyborg started too say,as he activated his Sonic blaster,but it didn't fire.

"Your defensive system have been disabled for the procedure,they will be reactivated when repairs are complete."

Cyborg,not willing too go down without a fight,charged at Fix-it,only too be stopped by mechanical technicals,as he struggled against them he managed too grab Fix-it's roab,only too see a strange green organism,which shocked him.

"The biological malfunctions are getting worst,we must begin at once."

Outside the lab,the titans had arrived too where they'd last Cyborg,as Robin and Spider-Man jumped in the hole that Cyborg had fallen in,where they found traces of Cyborg.

"Its Cyborg's battery pack." Robin said.

"He must have fallen down here."

"Activating infernal red." Spider-Man said,as his eyes charged to a different color,he looked around and saw something in the distance,or more like two things.

"I'm picking up two life signs not far from here,one of them is strong,it has to be Cyborg, but it's too dark down here,switching too night vision."

Spider-Man's then switched too night vision as he and the rest of the Titans moved forward,as they continued too move along,Spider-Man started too see something up ahead.

"Something's in front of us,but I don't know what." he said,as his spider sense suddenly went off.

"Uh oh."

"Starfire,give us some light." Robin said,which Starfire did,only for them too be shocked by the appearance of a giant robot.

"Ha,ha,uh any of you guys seen a dude about this tall,with one red eye,and made out of titanium body armor?" Beast boy said,as he mimicked his body too look like Cyborgs.

The titans were suddenly surrounded by other miniature robots.

"We don't have time for this." Spider-Man said.

"He's right,titans go!" Robin said,and the titans went too work taking out the robots.

As Starfire began firing at them,Robin punched and kicked at them,Raven used her powers on them too slice them in half,Beast boy changed into a ape and crushed some of them,and Spider-Man used his web too swing one into anot,before jumping on another and started stabbing it with his stingers.

In the lab,Fix-it had just finished prepping Cyborg for the procedure,as he went too retrieve the mask.

"Do not resist." he said.

"It is for the best."

"No it isn't!" Cyborg said,as Fix-it placed the mask on.

"If you take out my biological component,you take out the best part of me,the part that makes me who I am!"

"Your memories,yourself,will be preserved,I will download then into your new brain."

Fix-it then released a power cord from his head and attached it too Cyborgs head,as he began too download.

"No,you can't do this,please you don't understand,no,noooo!"

Suddenly,Fix-it began too see all of Cyborgs memories,from the time he was a little boy standing with two people that seemed too be his parents,he then saw Cyborg when he first met the titans,and the fights they had together,the time they danced at the rave,the time he and Spider-Man played the prank on Beast boy,then when they were at the park,seeing Starfire drink mustard,playing football,then he saw the little boy from earlier,all of the memories became too much for him,and he suddenly shocked away from Cyborg.

Back outside,the titans had become exhausted from fighting,and there were still more robots too fight,but luckily for them,the robots suddenly just stopped and all fell down,they then took off for the lab that Cyborg was at and found him alive and well.

"Cyborg." Robin said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." he said,as he then went too check on Fix-it.

"So,beautiful." he said.

"I had forgotten how beautiful,the world was,through your eyes,through human eyes,the same ones you have,perhaps,I am the one in need of repair."

"And maybe I'm the one who can help repair you." Cyborg said,as offered a hand,which Fix-it gladly accepted.

Awhile later,the titans were back at the park enjoying the rest of their day,as Cyborg made his way over too the titans,he heard his name be called again,looking,he saw that it was the boy from earlier with another boy.

"See,Cyborgs just like me." the boy said,showing off his prostatic arm.

"Cool." the other kid said.

"I am just like you kid." Cyborg said.

"But it's your arm that makes us the same,it's the stuff connected to it."

Cyborg pointed too the kids heart,he then told the boys too go long as he through the football across the park.

(AND THAT WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,I'M GOING TOO BE ON BEND-FORE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS,THEN I'LL BE DOING A CHAPTER OF MAXIMAS,EVENTUALLY,I'LL BE BACK HERE,AND IT'S GOING TOO BE AN EXCITING CHAPTER.

I ADDED SOME MORE IMAGES FOR CYBORG'S DOWNLOAD INTO HIS MEMORIES,AS TOO JUST SHOW THE MEMORIES FOR THE EPISODE WAS A TAD BIT SMALL,IT WOULD HAVE GIVEN FIX-IT MORE TOO SEE THEM JUST THE PARK,ALSO,THIS IS A FANFICTION,SO I CAN IN ACTUALITY DO WHATEVER I WANT,SO LONG AS I DON'T CLAIM OWNERSHIP.

CAN'T TO COME BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER,UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,AND GOD BLESS.)Cyborg

Later,as the Titans were making their way home,Cyborg suddenly thought of something.

"So,did you guys catch Mumbo?" he asked.

Suddenly,the titans realized their error.

"Uh oh." they all said.

Back where they left Mumbo,Mumbo was still trapped on the web that Spider-Man had created.

"Hello,anyone there?" he said.

"Its getting dark,not quite sure how much longer this web will hold,anybody,hello,oh."


	8. 1x8:Paradise lost(1)

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER REWRITE,AS ALWAYS,I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN.)

It was night time in jump city,and the titans were just hanging around in the living room.

"You know,things have been kind of boring lately."Beast boy said as he slumped on the couch.

"How so?"Spider-man said,as he was sweeping through channels.

"I mean we haven't had a criminal to fight since Mumbo,and the crooks lately have been,well…"

"Boring?"Raven said as she read her book.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure we'll get some excitement soon B."Cyborg said as he was working on the towers systems.

"Besides,Slade is still out there,and he's bound to make his move soon."Spider-man said.

"Speaking of Slade,has anyone seen Robin?"Starfire said in the kitchen,as it was her turn to do dishes.

"Probably in his room again."Raven said.

"Guy's been working day and night trying to find the mastermind,why he doesn't ask the "world's greatest detective"for help is beyond me."Spider-man added.

"There is a bit of bad blood between the two,maybe he's just not ready to make amends."Cyborg said.

"Can't say I don't understand what that's like."

Suddenly,the proximity sensors started going off,as Robin came into the room.

"What's going on?"He asked.

"Is it Slade?"

Spider-man brought up the security cameras,and they saw it was a girl on the roof.

"Titans Go."Robin said,and the heroes went into action.

As they came out of the roof door,they saw the girl who looked about their age,standing at attention,the titans soon stopped when they saw her,she was wearing a red tank top shirt with a yellow W in the center,and she also had on blue pants with white stars on the sides and red boots,as well as red earrings.

"Who are you,and what are you doing here?"Robin Demanded.

"And where have you been my whole life?"Beast boy said,only to get slapped upside the head by Cyborg.

"Thank you."Spider-man said,with Cyborg nodding.

"My name is Donna,princess of the Amazons."The girl said.

"The amazons?"Cyborg said.

"As in…?"

"Yes,my sister,please,I need your help."

(Cue opening)

"PARADISE LOST"

After telling the titans the situation,Donna lead them to where Wonderwoman was.

"So let we get this straight."Spider man said,as he swung through the air,while Starfire,Raven,Beast boy,and Donna flew through the air,and Beast boy held Cyborg while he did,and Robin drove his motorbike down below.

"This guy Faust uses an amulet to turn all the amazons into stone,including your mother,then sends your sister out on some treasure hunt,for what exactly?"

"I'm not sure."Donna said.

"But I fear Diana won't succeed alone,which is why we need to help her."

"How did you survive?"Starfire asked.

"When Faust first attacked,my mother hid me away for my own safety,but after Faust gave Diana her mission,I snuck aboard her ship and came over with her,but I want to help,I want to help our people."

"Gets us to Wonderwoman."Robin said from below.

"And we will."

At the Jump city national museum of history,a woman broke in and were looking for something,using a crystal,she was able to find an artifact that was part of something bigger.

However,as she picked up the artifact,one of the greek statues in the room came alive and attacked her,she was able to fly away as it's sword came down,but it would not let her escape so easily.

She then brought out a lasso and swung it at it's hand and tried to pull it down,but it simply pulled her close to him and he punched back into a wall,making her fall to the ground.

As she came to,she saw him about to cut her down,when suddenly a blue blast came out of no where and blew the statue back a little.

Looking behind her,she saw the titans standing at attention.

"Titans go!"Robin said,and the titans went to work trying to take it down,as Donna checked on her sister.

"Diana."She said.

"Donna?"Wonderwoman said.

"What are you doing here,and why are the titans here as well?"

"It's a long story."

Starfire immediately flew up to the stone guard,and gave it several punches before he smacked her away,making her crash into a wall.

Robin threw three exploding disk at the stone guard blinding it,it then brought down it's sword too try and cut him down,but Robin jumped out of the way and ran up it,he then threw one more exploding disk into the guards face and jumped off before the guard could hit him.

Raven,saying her chant,sent some broken beams towards the guard,but it brought up it's hands and managed to block the debris from hitting it's face,he then brought up his sword and started slashing at the sorceress,but Raven was able to get out of the way.

Cyborg fired a cannon blast at the guard,which forced him back a bit,Donna,grabbing Wonderwoman's lasso,flew behind the guard and tied the lasso around the guards neck and she pulled with all her might,Wonderwoman and Starfire then came up and helped Donna pull,Spider-man fired two webs onto the guards back and began to pull too,Robin fired his grappling hook around the guards waist and pulled as well.

"Beast boy,Cyborg."Spider-man said.

"Fast ball special!"

Cyborg and Beast boy nodded,and Beast boy changed into an armadillo,Cyborg then scooped him and backed up a little and then threw Beast boy as hard and as he could,Beast boy flew through the air,before turning into a rhino,and slamming straight into the center of the stone guard,making it crumble into pieces.

The heroes began to catch their breaths,as Wonderwoman walked up to the now down guard and retrieved the piece that was on the ground.

"Thank you for your help."She said.

"But this doesn't concern you,and where were you?"

"Mother hid me when Faust first attacked."Donna said.

"I snuck aboard your ship when you took off,I couldn't just sit there and do nothing,I'm just as much an Amazon as you are."

"But including the Titans,they don't understand the situation."

"Then maybe you can explain it to us."A voice said from above.

The group looked up as none other than Superman landed in the damaged museum.

"What are you doing here?"Wonderwoman asked.

"I was flying by from a previous mission,when I heard the commotion,thought I'd come and help."

"AHHHH,IT'S SUPERMAN!"Cyborg squealed,causing everyone to look at him weird.

"I mean,cool It's Superman."

"Smooth chrome dome,smooth."Spider-man said.

"And besides."Superman continued.

"When my friends start trashing Museums,I tend to become concerned,I've already contacted the others,when they get here,they'll want an explanation."

"Fine."Wonderwoman said.

"I'm Donna by the way."Donna said,getting a glance from her sister.

"Um,never mind."

About ten minutes later,two more members of the league had shown up,the speedster flash,and the Martian manhunter J'onn J'onzz,Wonderwoman then explained the whole story,how she encountered Faust,how he gave her the task,as well as the four crystals too find the relics she was looking for,and then the situation with the Titans,which Donna would then fill in the blanks that concerned her.

"Of course we don't trust this Faust."Wonderwoman said.

"But what else can we do?"

"I say we go back there and kick this sorcerer's butt."Flash said.

"I'm in."Beast boy said.

"We all know why your in."Spider-man said webbing Beast boy's mouth shut.

"No,men are forbidden from ever stepping foot on Themyscira."Donna said.

"Someone should have told him that."Raven said.

"Besides,I gave my word to find all the relics."Wonderwoman said.

"Then I'm afraid that leaves us with one option."J'onn said,causing the amazons to think he was gonna say give up.

"We'll have to help you."

This then caused them to smile.

"How many are left?"Robin asked.

"Three."Wonderwoman said,as she held up three crystals.

Robin then walked up and took two of them.

"Then we'll split up into three teams."

"Dibs on the amazon."Beast boy said,after getting the web off his mouth.

"Beast boy,you'll go with J'onn and Flash."Robin said,as he handed J'onn one of the crystals.

"Ah man."

Robin then handed the other crystal to Donna.

"Spider-man,Cyborg,you two will go with Donna,Starfire,you go with Superman and Wonderwoman,Raven,your with men,we're gonna try and find info on this Faust."

As he and Raven began to move,he noticed the members of the league looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?"He said.

"Wow,you really are Batman's sidekick."Superman said.

This caused Robin to sigh and deadpan.

"Former sidekick."He said as he walked away.

About an hour later,the Javelin,(the League's ship)had dropped Donna,Spider-man,and Cyborg off at one of the locations the crystal was leading them to,as the ship then took off for the next location,the three began to make their way towards the relic.

"Your friend Robin is...strange."Donna said.

"Trust me."Spider-man said.

"What you saw was tamed compared to what he's usually like."

"What is he usually like?"

"Dude doesn't have a funny bone in his body."  
"I don't understand."

"Let's just focus on finding the relic."

The three continued on,when Cyborg began making small talk again.

"So Donna."He began.

"Must be weird seeing your sister again after such a long time huh?"

"Yes,I haven't seen her since the night she left for man's world to aid in the invasion."Donna replied.

"Yeah,we were pretty busy that day too."Spider-man said.

"Yeah,you should have seen the look on your face,when you saw some of the league members on the tv."

"Still can't believe it."

"At any rate."Donna continued.

"I wasn't sure how to feel about Diana leaving,I mean there's a reason we don't interfere with man's world."

"Man's world isn't all bad,there are still good people."

"Really,cause I don't see it."

"You have at least eight men trying to help you now."

"That's only because half of you know my sister,and are doing it out of sort of loyalty."

"And the other half?"

"The green one seems to do it because he thinks it will get him la…"

"Hey,we found it."Cyborg said,as the crystal shined towards a cave,he then began to make his way to the cave.

"Beast boy's an idiot,but he has a good heart,and we're doing it because it's what we do,have a little faith."Spider-man said.

Donna was still unsure.

As the three made their way through the cave,they saw what looked to be an alter,with two candles on either side,and a vase in the center.

"There it is."Donna said,as she walked up to it and went to pick up the vase.

"No wait."Spider-man said,but it was to late,Donna had picked up the vase and pulled out the relic.

"What?"She asked.

"Did you forget about your sister's encounter with the stone giant?"

Donna stood and thought for a moment,before she suddenly felt something behind her,as she and the others looked,they saw something in the shadows.

"Night vision."Spider-man said,he then saw what it was.

"Run."

The three then took off out of the cave,with the creature hot on their trail.

"What is it?"Donna asked.

When the three got out,Cyborg turned and blasted the cave closed,blocking the entrance.

The three started to breath,when Spider-man's spider sense started going off,he turned to look and saw the rocks began to fall.

"Uh-oh."he said.

The three looked on and the entrance to the cave busted open,revealing the creature that was chasing them to be,a cyclops.

"Did I forget to mention I hate greek mythology?"Cyborg said.

In another part of the world,the Javelin landed outside a temple,as Beast-boy,Flash,and J'onn walked off the ramp.

"Picture it."Beast boy said.

"The sun,the sea,hundreds of women just like them running around,and I could be the first man they see in,I don't know forever,and look what I brought,ice mochas for everyone!"

"I fail to see the attraction."J'onn said.

"Man,you really are from Mars."

"Don't take it the wrong way Beast boy."Flash said.

"He still hasn't gotten earth customs down yet."

"Hmm,sounds like Starfire."

"Perhaps we should focus on finding the relic?"J'onn said.

"No problem."Flash said as he ran pass J'onn grabbing the crystal in the process,and then running into the temple,then coming out a few seconds later with the relic in hand.

"See,what I tell you?"He said,as he took the relic out of the vase.

"Easy peasy."

"Oh no."Beast boy said.

"What?"

"In my experience,whenever someone says something was easy…"

The ground suddenly began to shake.

"Something like that happens."

A giant snake then burst from the ground.

"See?"

"Un oh."

In another part of the world,Superman,Wonderwoman,and Starfire were making their way to the other location of the final relic,when the crystal made a loud noise towards a particular direction.

"There has to be a mistake."Superman said.

"No,according to the gem,it's down there."Wonderwoman said,as three made their way down to a mall.

They entered the mall and began to make their way through it.

"It's like some sort of temple."Wonderwoman said.

"Yes,for those who worship our credit cards."Superman replied.

"Why would someone hide an ancient relic here?"Starfire asked.

"They probably did before the mall was built."

As the three continued on,Wonderwoman saw a display on women's clothing,that were less than modest.

"How could any female were such ridiculous garments?"She asked.

"You got me."Superman said.

"Are my garments ridiculous?"Starfire asked.

"What,no."Wonderwoman said.

"But are we not wearing something similar to the fake humans?"

"Umm…."

To say that Wonderwoman was dumbfounded would be an understatement.

"Let's just find the relic ok Starfire."Superman said,though he did find it amusing that Wonderwoman didn't really know what to say.

"Where you from anyway?"

"A planet called Tamaran,it's on the far reaches of space."

"Can't say I've heard of it."

"But I have heard of Krypton,my apologies for your people."

"Don't worry about it,Earth has become more of a home for me then Krypton ever would have been."

Starfire then nodded,as Superman used his xray vision too look through the floor,he then saw something underneath the rubble.

"Found it."He said,as he spun around fast and then went into the ground,he later came back out holding a vase in his hand.

"Looks like it's been here for a long time."He said.

"But why does Faust want these things?"Starfire asked.

"Don't know,but whatever these are,someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure they would never be found."Wonderwoman said.

Suddenly,the vase glowed a bright light and blinded the three heroes.

"Are you two ok?"Wonderwoman asked,only to be surprised when she saw two strange monsters looking back at her.

"What have you two done with the others?'She demanded.

"Answer me!"

"Ladies,what?"Superman said,when he suddenly saw two monsters looking back at him.

"Superman,Wonderwoman,"gasp"."Starfire said,before seeing two monsters before her.

"What have you done with them."

Starfire then started up two starbolts.

Over with Spiderman,Cyborg,and Donna,the three were having a tough time taking down the Cyclops,as it had knocked Cyborg away,Spider-man was doing his best to avoid the rocks it kept throwing towards them,Donna then flew up to the Cyclops and punched the creature a few times,before it tried swatting her away,but she managed to avoid it,she then gave herself some room,before charging the beast,who proceeded to slap Donna to the ground,the beast then went to stomp on her,but then Spider-man used his web to throw a rock at the creatures face,allowing Cyborg to run and scoop her up,and then fall back.

"You ok?"He asked her,as he set her down.

"Yes,thank you."She replied rubbing her head.

"Ok,so attacking it one at a time isn't working."Spider-man said.

"Any ideas?"

"I might have something,it's a longshot,but it just might work."

"What is it?"Donna asked.

"Have either of you read the Odyssey?"

"Nope."Spider-man replied.

"The story of Odysseus,yes,I found it quite boring."

Cyborg and Spider-man looked at her with strange looks."

"I may be an amazon,but I'm still a teenager."

"Right,well anyway,do you remember the part about the Cyclops?"

"Nope."Spider-man said.

"Ok,you need to read a book or something."

"What did you have in mind?"Donna asked.

"Keep it distracted,while I get top side."

Spider-man and Donna nodded and went to distract the Cyclops,Donna flew around the Cyclops a few times,while Spider-man shot a web close to its arm and swung up towards it,he then shot several webs at the beast's face,blinding him in the eye,Donna then came up and punched the cyclops a few times,before flying out of the way.

"Ready Cy?"Spider-man asked his metal friend.

"Ready!"Cyborg said.

The cyclops finally managed to get the web off his face,only for Cyborgs sonic blast too hit directly in the eye,making him fall to the ground hard,it growled in pain as it crawled back into the cave.

"I thought you hated greek mythology?"Spider-man said.

"I do,doesn't mean I didn't pay attention."

"We have another piece of the key,hopefully the others are having better luck then we."Donna said.

Back with Beast boy,J'onn,and Flash,the snake had begun to breath fire and incapacitated J'onn,due to martians not being able to handle fire,he then fell to the ground as Flash checked on him.

Beast boy,changing into a t-rex,charged the snake and then whacked it with his tail,he the changed back and joined the others.

"Is he ok?"Beast boy asked.

"Get the relic,I'll handle the rest."J'onn said,as he stood up.

"Yeah,he's fine."Flash said,as he ran off.

J'onn then rose up in the air and then punch the snake in a upper cut,knocking the snake out,he then landed next to Beast boy,as Flash came up with the relic in hand.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."Beast boy said.

Meanwhile,at a university,a man was about to walk into the building,when he heard a voice behind him.

"Professor early."Robin said.

"Ah no conferences without an appointment."Early said.

"See my secretary."

Suddenly,a shadow appeared over the professor,Robin,and Raven.

"Tell us about Faust."Batman said.

The professor nodded and opened the door for the three.

"What are you doing here?"Robin asked.

"Same as you."Batman said as he walked in.

"Raven."  
"How did he know my name?"Raven asked,she wouldn't admit it,but by the sight of Batman,she felt a little intimidated.

Robin simply scowled and walked into the building as well.

Back at the mall,Starfire had just been hit by one of the creatures she was fighting,as she crashed into a display,as she got back up,she saw one of the creatures come up on her,she then fired one of her starbolts at it.

Superman was blasted away by a fireball as he then hit a beam,the others tail suddenly wrapped around his neck and began to try and choke him,he struggled for a little bit before he flew up into the air and smashed the creature into the ceiling.

Wonderwoman fell from the ceiling and landed on a car,she rolled off it and proceeded to throw it at the creature,knocking it back into another beam,causing the car to explode in the process,she was then hit from behind by a fireball,she then landed on the ground.

Starfire floated in the air,as she saw the creature hit the floor,she breathed a side of relief,only for her to be tackled by another creature,which eventually lead to her being smashed into another wall and falling to the ground.

Superman flew up to the creature,who then turned around and fired another fireball at him,making him land on the ground as well,he then looked into a fountain and saw both his and Starfire's reflection.

"Starfire?"He said in shock.

"Starfire wait it's me!"

Starfire came closer and closer to who was now revealed to be Superman.

"I don't know what you are."Starfire said,as she made two more starbolts glow.

"But I will not let you get away with whatever it is you did to Superman and Wonderwoman."

Before Starfire could attack him however,he charged forward and flew pass her and tackled who was apparently Wonderwoman,Starfire was surprised by this,till she noticed the reflection in the window across from them and saw that it was Superman and Wonderwoman,she gasped and flew towards them.

"Superman,move!"Starfire said.

Superman turned around and saw Starfire coming up on them,he immediately moved out of the way,as Starfire began firing a series of starbolts at the amazon.

"We need her to see our reflection!"Superman said.

Starfire then flew straight towards Wonderwoman,but Wonderwoman did a flip and kicked Starfire in the back of the head,making her fall to the ground,Superman then came up and tackled Wonderwoman,but she simply kicked him over her and he went crashing into another store.

"I won't ask again."Wonderwoman said,as she landed inside the store and grabbed superman by the throat.

"Where are Superman and Starfire?"

Superman then weakly pointed to a mirror behind Wonderwoman,where she saw Superman in her hand,she then looked back and finally saw Superman.

"I tried to tell you."Superman said,as Wonderwoman set him gently on the floor.

Starfire soon came in after them,and Wonderwoman instantly knew it was her.

"Superman,Starfire,I'm so sorry."She said.

"What kind of evil have we unleashed?"

TO BE CONTINUED….

(AND THAT WAS PART ONE OF MY RECAP,AFTER READING THE ORIGINAL A FEW TIMES,I KNEW I COULD DO BETTER,YOU GUYS DESERVE BETTER,SO UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,COURAGE AND GOD SPEED,AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	9. 1x9:The daughters of fate(2)

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER REWRITE,AS ALWAYS,I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN.)

On the island of Themyscira,a man in blue robes stood before a floating flames.

"Where is she Faust?"The flame said.

"Where is the amazon princess?"

"Try to have patience my lord."The one called Faust said.

"PATIENCE,I have been patient for over 3,000 years!"

"Forgive,I simply meant that the relics will soon be here,I feel it in my bones,and then lord Hades the world will be ours."

"Indeed it will be ours,indeed it will be."

(Cue opening)

"THE DAUGHTERS OF FATE"

Superman,Wonderwoman,and Starfire were in the midst of recovering from their fight,Wonderwoman inspected the piece of the relic.

"Powerful forces are at work here."

"Tell me something I don't know."Superman said,as Starfire helped him up.

"I can learn the languages of certain alien species through the act of lip contact."Starfire said,causing the league members to look at her with strange looks.

"Um,ok."Superman said,not really sure how to take this new information.

"I wonder how the others are doing."Wonderwoman said as they walked out of the store.

"Diana."Batman said on the comm.

"We've found some information on your friend Faust."

"What is it?"

"I think you better come see for yourself."

The three looked at each other after Wonderwoman hung up on Batman.

Over with Spider-man,Cyborg,and Donna,they were making their way through the desert,when a dark sphere appeared behind them,and out came Raven.

"Donna,we've information of Faust."She said.

"What did you find?"

"You better come look for yourself,we've already contacted your sister."

Not long after alerting the two amazons,everyone had converged on the museum that Faust used to work at.

"Fascinating."J'onn said as he looked at some of the stuff on a table.

"Faust clearly has a passion for learning."

Beast boy saw one of the magic objects on one of the shelves and was about to touch it,when Raven slapped his hand and gave him a dirty look,making him sheepishly shrug and scratch his head.

"Where'd he get this stuff?"Flash said as he picked up some sort of staff.

"Warlocks r us?"

"Oh great they have their own Beast boy."Spider-man said as he read one of the books.

"And what's wrong with that?"Beast boy asked.

"Ah,have you met you?"Cyborg said.

Batman and Robin then looked over and saw that Flash was messing with something.

"Flash don't touch that!"Robin said.

The staff in Flash's hand then went off and nearly hit the dynamic duo,who were able to duck fairly quickly.

"Oops."

"Don't touch anything."Batman said as he snatched the staff away.

"We don't know what kind of forces we're dealing with."

Superman,J'onn,Cyborg,Spider-man,Starfire,and Donna then immediately put whatever they were holding away,while Wonderwoman and Beast boy merely stepped away.

"So who is this Faust?"Superman asked.

"Felix faust was once a respected professor of archeology."Batman explained as he placed a picture of said professor on a table.

"But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts,he was kicked out of the university for his irradical ideas."

"He swore revenge on those who mocked him."Robin continued.

"And some disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

"And I have pretty good idea what happened to them."Raven said,as she pointed at three stone faces of scared men.

"Eww."Flash reacted.

Starfire gasped,Beast boy acted like was about to throw up,and Spider-man and Cyborg were even a bit grossed out.

"He's mad."Superman said.

"It gets worse."Batman continued.

"I found his journal,his last entry makes reference to tartarus."

As if to emphasize his point,lighting flashed behind,making his white lense glow.

"The pit of lost souls."Wonderwoman said.

"Isn't that just a myth?"Superman asked.

"After what we've been through today,doubt it."Spider-man said.

"Long ago in ancient times,our mother Hippolyta fell in love with a god,lord Hades,when war broke out between the olympian gods and their ancient enemies,the titans,Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy,he would deliver to them mount Olympus,and in exchange,he would be given dominion over all humanity."

"Hades tricked our mother into opening the gates to the invading titans."Donna continued.

"There was a battle in which the muses still sing,and had not the gods of Asgard intervened,the battle would have been lost."

"As punishment for his treachery,Zesus casted Hades into Tartarus,where he would rule over the dead for all eternity,and for her unwitting role in the plot,my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the underworld,to make sure the gate could never be unlocked,it's key was separated and scattered across the globe,mother told me she kept one of the pieces in the temple,as a daily reminder of her eternal shame."

"Then these relics we've been gathering are parts of the key."J'onn said.

"But why would Faust want it?"Flash said.

"Isn't it obvious?"Raven said.

"There's only one reason."Batman said,as he took the piece to a table and began putting it together.

"He intends to use it."

"Literary unleashing hell on earth in the process."Spier-man said.

"Just had to say something didn't you?"Cyborg said to Beast boy said.

"What did I do?"Beast boy asked.

"Complained about how boring stuff was for one."Raven said.

"How was I suppose to know this would happen?"

"Where is this gate to the underworld now?"Starfire asked.

"Beneath Themyscira."Donna said.

" can't give Faust the key."Superman said.

"If I don't my mother and sisters will remain petrified forever."Wonderwoman said.

"If you do,it could mean the end of the world."Batman said.

Wonderwoman then looked down,as she knew Batman was right.

"What are you going to do?"J'onn asked.

"I don't know."

"May I have a minute alone with my sister please?"Donna asked.

The league members and the titans all looked at each other and made their way out of the room,leaving the two alone.

"Your friends are right."Donna said.

"We can't just give this key to Faust."

"But our mother sisters will be trapped in stone forever,we have no choice."Wonderwoman argued.

"I know,but Diana,are you truly willing to let the world end just to save our family?"

"Of course not,but…"  
"But what?"

"I left our home without so much as a word,and left our people to suffer,if I had been there.."

"You would have been turned to stone too."  
"You don't know that."

"And neither do you,but you saw that the world was in danger,and decided to act,while the rest of us just sat back and did nothing,now here we are faced with a new threat this time to our very living,and we have a choice,leave our people to suffer and take the key far away from here,or,give him the key and unleash,as Spider-man put it,hell on earth."

"Neither choice sounds right."

"Well how about a third choice?"A new voice said.

The two turned and saw Robin and the others had walked back in.

"Why not do both?"He said.

"We take the key to him and don't give it back."

"I don't understand."Wonderwoman said.

"Diana,we're going to help save your people."Superman said.

"But men.."

"Are sometimes reckless,maybe even stubborn and selfish."Spider-man said.

"But some are good and kind,just look at them."Donna said,as she pointed to the men in their presence.

"They're willing to help our people,even though they gain nothing from it."

"You know what will happen if we take them to Themyscira."

Donna looked at her sister then looked down,then looked at the others,then back at her sister.

"Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes."

"So what's the plan?"Beast boy said.

"Simple."Batman said.

"We give Faust exactly what he wants."

Back in Themyscira,Faust was speaking to a stoned he waited for Wonderwoman's return.

"I have to commend you for raising such a devoted daughter."He said.

"She was so eager to cooperate."

Just then,Wonderwoman came flying through the front door.

"Faust!"She said.

"Back already,and with hours to spare,I'm impressed,have you brought the relics?"

Wonderwoman then removed a cloth she had covering the key and removed it,revealing the completed the key.

"First,release my mother."Wonderwoman said.

"Oh yes,of course."

Faust then brought a medallion with the face of a gordon on it,and used it to turn Hippolyta back to normal,Wonderwoman then walked over and handed Faust the key and then checked on her mother.

"Mother."She said.

"After 3,000 years,the key is finally complete."Faust said.

"Diana,you didn't."Hippolyta said to her daughter.

"Thank you for your assistance,but now that your usefulness is over."

Faust then began to use the medallion to turn the amazons into stone,when Flash suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed the medallion from his hand.

"Your not the only one with an ace up your sleeve."He said.

"What is this?"Faust demanded,as Batman appeared,and punched Faust to the ground.

"You brought men to Themyscira?"Hippolyta asked her daughter.

"We thought it would help."Wonderwoman said.

"We?"

"Did you really think she would trust a scum like you?"Batman said as Superman and J'onn appeared.

"It's over Faust,come along quietly."Superman added.

"Never!"Faust said,as he unleashed an energy beam,causing the three to scatter.

He fired a few more blast at them,even hitting Superman in the process.

"Now you see me,now you don't."Flash said,as he came up to Faust and then ran off,Faust began firing more blast at the speedster,who continued to avoid the hits(even teleporting to a lab at one point),until he began to make his way back to Faust,who then brought up the ground,causing Flash to trip in the process.

Faust was about to fire on Flash,when J'onn came and knocked Faust to the ground,Faust fired another energy blast towards J'onn,but J'onn just went tangible and the blast just went through him,Faust then created a huge blast and fired it them,making them spit up,but the blast was enough for a beam to begin to fall on Batman,but Superman came up and stopped it.

Faust began to make his escape again,but Batman fired one of his grapples and tied him up,Wonderwoman also tossed her lasso around him,tying him up as well,but Faust just grabbed the two ropes and sent a shockwave through them,that knocked them back,he untied himself and began to make his escape again,but J'onn then appeared before him.

"Halt."J'onn said,as Superman and Flash appeared.

But Faust had yet another trick up his sleeve,as he threw seeds onto the ground,which then caused giant weeds to grow from the ground and grab some of the league members,Flash had grabbed a sword and began cutting them,but eventually he was grabbed as well.

Wonderwoman and Batman then saw what was happening,and made their way over to help them,with Wonderwoman grabbing a sword in the process and she began cutting the weeds,as they did this,Faust made his way over to Hippolyta.

"Come my queen."He said.

"We don't want to be late for the grand opening."

Hippolyta then pulled out a small dagger,and tried to jab Faust with it,but due to her weaken state by the transformation into stone,he was easily able to grab her wrist and shocked her into unconsciousness.

"Mother!"Wonderwoman said,as she tried to get to her mother,but more weeds held her back,Faust then said some magic words,and teleported both himself,Hippolyta,and the key away.

After he was gone,the weeds died,and the league was now free,they made their way over to where Faust and Hippolyta once were,but found them and the key gone.

"We're too late."Flash said.

"She's gone."

"And so is the key."Superman added.

"No."Wonderwoman said in despair.

"Batman to Robin."Batman said in his comm.

In another part of Themyscira,Robin,Donna,and the other titans were waiting in the world beneath Themyscira,as the back up plan was if Faust got pass the league,it was up to Donna and the titans to stop him.

"Go for Robin."Robin said.

"Faust got pass us and has the queen and key,we're on our way to you now,but you have to stop him."

"How the heck did one guy get pass you?"

There was a long drawn out pause,which told Robin that Batman was giving him the glare.

"We're on it,Robin out."

"Did my sister succeed?"Donna asked.

"No,Faust is on his way here,with Hippolyta and the key in tow,it's up to us now."

"Well."Spider-man said.

"Let's go fight the devil."

"Right,devil."Raven said.

"Titans go!"Robin said,and all seven heroes took off for the gate of Tarturas.

With Faust,he had just finished chaining up a still unconscious Hippolyta,as he then began to make his way to where the key was to go,Hippolyta then came to and saw what he was doing.

"Please stop this."She begged.

"You don't know what your doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing."Faust said.

"I've dreamed of this moment my whole life,now let's not keep our new lord waiting."

As Faust placed the key in place,Robin and Donna made their way to the queen,Donna revealed herself to Hippolyta,who then saw Robin picking the locks of her chains.

"Donna,you brought men to Themyscira too?"She said.

"Nice to see you too mother."Donna said,as she looked and saw Cyborg on a high cliff,and Starfire and Raven floating in the air.

"Shh,quiet."Robin said as he continued to pick the lock.

"You don't want him to..AHHH!"

Faust did however see them,and he immediately sent a energy beam towards the boy wonder,knocking him back,Donna went to charge him,but he simply sent a energy blast to her too,knocking her to the ground.

"Fools!"He said

"The league couldn't even stop me,what makes you think you can?"

"Cause we're not the league."Spider-man said,as he swung down and double kicked Faust in the face,he quickly recovered and sent another blast to Spider-man,hitting him in the back and making him fall to the ground.

Beast boy then came out of hiding and charged Faust as a rhino,but Faust threw some more seeds and they tangled themselves around the green titan,Starfire began firing her starbolts at the sorcerer,but he created a energy shield that blocked the bolts,Cyborg even fired his sonic cannon,block the shield blocked it too,he then sent the shield towards Starfire and knocked her out of the sky,he then sent a blast to the cliff Cyborg was standing on,and made him fall to the ground.

Faust then made his way back to the key,only for Raven to appear in front of him.

"You will not touch this key."She said.

"Ah,the last survivor of Azarath."Faust said,making Raven freeze where she stood.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

When Hippolyta heard the word Azarath,she was both shocked and scared,she knew who Raven was,or more importantly,who her father was.

"How do you know about that?"

"In my studies of the mystic arts,I've also studied alternate dimensions,and Azarath was one of many cities that I had the pleasure to read about,but I'm not foolish enough to call upon your father,he is truly a devil to fear,and I'm impressed that you will be the one,to end us all,quite ironic,wouldn't you think?"  
Having enough of his talk,Raven used her powers to bring up some rocks and threw them at Faust,who then used energy beams to destroy each one,he then fired another energy blast that knocked Raven back,and made her hit the wall,she then fell to the ground.

"Well,now that that's done with."He said,as he made his way to the key.

"Where were we?"

He then began to turn the key,as Hippolyta,and some of the recovering Titans came to,Spider-man made his way to Raven,who was holding her head,as the door finished opening,a huge figure came out and it looked like something from a nightmare.

"Hera help us."Donna said.

"Free at last."Hades said.

"Welcome lord Hades,to honor you,I brought an offering."Faust said as he bowed.

"Do my eyes deceive me,could it my dearest Hippolyta,is here to greet her lord and master from his return from...oh but you know where I've been."

As Hades made his little return speech,he took off his helmet and revealed,he was just a normal looking human.

"Not a day has passed that I'm reminded of your treachery."Hippolyta said.

"And not a day has passed since I've longed for the sweet touch,of human flesh again."Hades added.

"My lord."Faust said.

"I've kept up my end of the bargain,I've delivered your freedom and the amazon queen,now I demand what you promised me."

"Ah yes,ultimate knowledge."

Hades then created a fireball and placed it on Faust head,who suddenly began to age rapidly.

"Ultimately,pain and suffering are all men will ever know."

"Wo."Cyborg said,from he was.

"You said it."Beast boy said.

Spider-man and Raven looked at each,and he began to give her hand signals,she nodded her head and then brought up her hands,Spider-man then shot a web up in the air and shot himself up,he then did a flip and fell down and kicked Hades in the back of his head,Raven then opened a portal and Spider-man jumped in it and reappeared beside Hades and punched him in the face,Raven opened another portal and Spider-man jumped in that one as well,and came out from behind and kicked Hades in the back,Raven made yet another portal and the two continued to keep Hades distracted,as Robin and Donna went to work uncuffing Hippolyta,eventually they succeeded.

"Hurry Mother."Donna said,as she and her made a run for it.

"Go,we'll keep him busy."Robin said.

"Titans go!"

Spider-man came through yet another portal,but Hades used his arm to hit him in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Arachnid."He said.

"Finally,somebody wooo!"Spider-man started to say,before Hades picked him up and threw him across the room,making him crash in the place Hippolyta was once chained.

Suddenly,a series of starbolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon fire started to hit the god of death,but he then created fire from his mouth and shot it at the two,causing Cyborg to be blown back,and Starfire to fall to the ground,Robin threw one of his exploding disk at Hades,but it seemed not to have any affect,he threw three more and they hit Hades,but he was still walking,Hades shot fire from his mouth,causing Robin to throw his cape over himself,as the flames grew strong,Beast boy,as an ape,then came up and punched Hades in the face,he punched the god of death several times before Hades uppercutted the shapeshifter.

Raven started sending broken pieces of beams towards the god of death,and it seemed to cover him up,until he unleashed a full fire blast and caused the debris to scatter,making Raven fall to the ground,Hades then walked up to her and picked her up by her cape.

"Now isn't this interesting."He said.

"Does your father know what your up to little girl?"

Suddenly,something hit Hades in the head,making him release Raven and fall to the ground,the object flew passed the titans and back into the hand of the person who threw it.

"No way."Spider-man said,as standing before the titans,was none other then Thor.

"Hades,we would have words with thee."The thunderer said.

"Odin's brat,how quaint."Hades said as he got up.

"What are you doing here?"Robin asked.

"I called him."Batman said,as he and the other leaguers,as well as Hippolyta and Donna arrived.

"In the event that Hades was released,we needed the edge."

"Hades must be stopped."Hippolyta said.

"Yeah we got that your majesty."Spider-man said.

"But how?"

"The key,it's only thing keeping Hades here,destroy that and he gets sent back."Cyborg explained.

"Then let's send this monster back to the pit he belongs to."Thor said.

"You dare you challenge a god?"Hades said,as he started to make the whole earth shake,when suddenly,remains of fallen greek soldiers rose from the ground,and surrounded the heroes.

"Ahhh!"Beast boy screamed,causing the others to look at him.

"What it's zombies,the actual living dead,how else am I supposed to react?"He said.

"Like a hero about to fight zombies."Spider-man said.

"Do I look like Ash williams to you?"  
"Enough talk,it's time for Hades to go home."Donna said,as she pulled up a sword from the ground.

"Agreed."Hippolyta said as she did the same.

"Right then,Avengers.."Wonderwoman said,as she picked up a sword.

"Assemble."

She and the rest of the league then charged ahead,as the titans watched on.

"Titans go!"Robin said,and the titans were in the fight as well.

As they all charged ahead,Starfire,Cyborg,and Superman used their blasting powers to destroy any zombies in their path,while the others just cut or beat down any in their path,Thor charged forward and threw his hammer at Hades,who did manage to duck out of the way then punched Thor in the face.

"You may be a god of thunder,but I have been a god longer then you have and ever will be."Hades said,as he picked Thor up.

"But there is one thing I have that you never will Hades."Thor said.

"And what is that,Ah?!"

"A hammer."

Hades then looked up and then shot fire at Thor,knocking him back,and making him hit the floor.

Batman and Robin were tag teaming each other,as they threw their exploding disk/batarangs,Robin then pulled out his staff and began to hit and take zombies at will.

"Robin,maneuver seven."Batman said.

Robin nodded his head,and threw his staff into one zombies,Batman then threw several Batarangs into the zombies and then bent his knees,as Robin came up and jumped off Batman's back and threw several disk towards the zombies,and they all exploded,Robin then reclaimed his staff,as he and Batman shared knowing glances at each other,they then got back into the fight.

J'onn simply stood in the center of several zombies and went tangible,causing the zombies to cut each other down,and then smacked the last one.

Beast boy changed into a goat and charged into the zombies head on,and after he changed back,he could feel the the zombie dust on his head.

"Eww,get it off me,get it off me!"Beast boy said as he danced around.

"What's wrong?"Spider-man said as he landed next to Beast boy.

"I've got zombie dust in my hair!"

Spider-man rolled his eyes and ruffled the shapeshifter's hair.

"Now get back in the fight..wo!"

As Spider-man said this,one zombie came up and slashed down at the two,making them split up.

Over with the three amazons,they were each doing their best to try and take down as many zombies as they could.

"They're endless."Wonderwoman said.

"How can we overcome them?"

"You can't."Hades said.

Thor then punched Hades in the face,and called mjolnir to him,he caught and went to hit Hades with it,but Hades caught Thor's wrist,and then shot fire from his mouth,making Thor fall back and fall to the ground,Hades then looked and saw Batman,J'onn,Robin,and Raven taking down several zombies,he then shot fire towards them,making them run/fly from the explosion,but the blast was enough to make them be blasted away and hit the ground hard,knocking some of them out.

Superman,Starfire,and Flash were fighting zombies as well,when another of Hades fireball came up and knocked Superman and Starfire away,making them crash into a beam,Flash tried to get away,but he got caught in the debris.

"Bow to me mortals."Hades declared.

Spider-man,Beast boy,and Cyborg charged forward,as Beast boy turned into a stegosaurus,Spider-man got out his stingers,and Cyborg began firing his sonic cannon,they took down Zombies as they went and made their way to Hades,but the god of death simply shot more fire at the three and caused the three of them to be blasted away.

Hades began to laugh at the pleasure of seeing the mortals suffer,but he suddenly felt something hit him from behind,as Faust conjured up some magic and shot towards the god of death,the three amazons then looked on as Hades went from looking like a normal human being,to a monstrous form,his skin turned to a light grey,his eyes became red,he grew two horns,and his tongue split into three.

"Great Hera."Wonderwoman said.

"Now you see his true face."Hippolyta added.

Hades turned around and shot fire at Faust,making him fly into the key stand.

Donna,seeing an opening,charged forward,and went to stab at Hades,but he managed to turn around in time,and smacked her away,Wonderwoman also went to attack,but he shot fire at her two,blasting her away,Hippolyta went to stab at him,but he grabbed her wrist and held her close to him.

"Come,don't be shy my love."He said,Hippolyta went to punch him,but he simply caught her fist.

Thor,having recovered,came up and smacked his hammer against Hades head,making him drop Hippolyta.

"Diana,Donna,the key it's our only hope."Hippolyta said.

"Go we will hold him off."Thor said,as he called to himself lighting,and shot at Hades,he managed to force Hades back,but he then began to push his way towards Thor,as then grabbed Thor by the face,and then threw him across the room.

As Wonderwoman and Donna arrived at the key,they began to try and pull the key off.

Hippolyta slashed down at Hades,but he blocked the hit and forced Hippolyta to the ground.

"You will be mine and mine alone."He said.

"Girls destroy the key!"Hippolyta said.

Hades looked back,and saw that Wonderwoman and Donna were close to getting the key released,he then knocked Hippolyta out,and made his way towards the two amazons.

"No!"He declared.

"Back to the pit you monster!"Wonderwoman said.

"And take your dead with you!"Donna added.

The two then threw the key to the ground and destroyed it,the door then began sucking everything back into it,including Faust who turned to dust and disappeared into the pit,Wonderwoman and Donna were also blown back,but Wonderwoman managed to grab the key stand,and then grabbed Donna's hand before she could go in.

The league/titans had to do everything they could not to get sucked in either,Batman and Robin fired their grapples,Flash ran against the wind,Superman,Starfire,J'onn,and Raven flew against the wind as well,Cyborg fire his hand into the ground,Spider-man shot a web,and Beast boy turned into an elephant,in the hopes that being the heaviest creature would keep him from being blown away.

As Hades crawled across the ground,he saw Hippolyta flying through the air,and went to grab her,but Thor came out of nowhere and grabbed her,he then used his Hammer to hit Hades in the face and forced back to the door,but along the way,he managed to grab Donna.

"DONNA!"Wonderwoman shouted,as she jumped forward and grabbed Donna's hand and then caught the floor to keep them from falling inside.

"If I can't have Hippolyta."He said.

"I'll take one of her daughters instead."

He began to reach for Wonderwoman's hand to make her let go,but she just kicked him in the face,he then wrapped his tongue around his ankle,but this gave Donna an opening,as she elbowed him in the face and made him let go,causing him to fall back into Tartarus.

"HIPPLOYTA!"He shouted as he fell back into the pit.

Wonderwoman and Donna managed to crawl their way out of the door,as it finally finished closing,it was finally over.

"We did it."Donna said.

"Yes sister."Wonderwoman said.

"We..Mother!"

"Mother!"

The two then ran over and checked on their mother who was now sitting up next to Thor.

"He's gone?"She asked.

"What did you ever see in him?"Wonderwoman asked.

"Ancient history,thank athena it's finally over."

"Is it?"Donna said.

"What about our Amazon sisters?"

Awhile later,everyone was up top and saw the amazons were still stone.

"Is there nothing we can do for them?"J'onn asked.

"I still got this snake headed doohickey thing."Flash said.

"But only Faust knew the spells."

"Raven,is there anything you can do?"Robin asked.

Raven took the medallion and inspected it.

"It might take time."Raven said.

"But I might be able to…"

But as the sun came up,the medallion glowed and suddenly,all the amazons turned back to normal.

"Look."Wonderwoman said,as more and more amazons were brought back to life.

"But how?"Beast boy asked.

"Faust enchantment could only last as long as he willed it."Batman explained.

"Oh,um yeah,I knew that."

"Shut up Beast boy."Spider-man said.

"So with Faust gone,the spell is broken."Donna realized.

"It's a miracle."Wonderwoman said,as she,her mother,and Donna embraced.

"Athena be praised."Hippolyta said.

Thor looked on the scene with happiness,but then had a look of sadness.

"What's got you so sad?"Robin asked him.

"What comes next."He said,making Robing raise an eyebrow.

A few hours later,the league and the titans were gathered in front of Hippolyta,as she sat on her throne,with Wonderwoman on one side and Donna on the other.

"And for your part in the defeat of the evil sorcerer Faust,and the mad god Hades,you have earned our eternal gratitude."Hippolyta said.

"Did you hear that?"Beast boy said to an amazon.

""Eternal gratitude,after she hands out the medals,how's about you and me take a private tour of paradise?"

But the amazon just looked at Beast boy,like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"She wants me."

"Indeed."J'onn and Raven said.

"Before you leave,please accept these royal offerings."Hippolyta said,as Wonderwoman,Donna,and several other amazons walked up to the heroes and handed them laurel leaf crowns,with Wonderwoman giving Superman his,and Donna giving Spider-man his.

"You are all truly heroes."

"Thank you your majesty."Superman said.

"We humbly accept."Robin added.

"Cool/Sweet."Flash and Beast boy said,as they placed theirs on.

"Diana,Donna,princesses of Themyscira,step forth."Hippolyta said,Thor then closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"As your mother Diana,I am overjoyed that you have finally returned home to us."

Diana smiled and Donna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But as your queen,for both of you,I am obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscira,and by bringing these outsiders to our island,you have both violated our most sacred law,this cannot be overlooked."

"But mother!"Wonderwoman said,knowing full well where this was going,but Hippolyta raised her hand to silence her.

"My daughters I have no choice,it is with a heavy heart that I must exile you both from Themyscira."

"What?"Superman said shocked.

"Are you kidding me?"Spider-man Added.

"You can't do that!"Flash protested.

"They risked their lives to save all of you,she..hey!"

The amazons then pointed their spears towards Flash as he made his way close to the queen.

"Please."Starfire said.

"They did this because they love you."

"As unfortunate as it is."Thor said.

"It's the law,the queen can't simply make exceptions just because they're her daughter."

"So they go through all of this,and all they get in return is being kicked out of their home."Raven said.

"I would watch your tone young lady."Hippolyta said.

"I know who you are."

Raven was about to move forward,but Spider-man stopped her.

"She's right."Wonderwoman said.

"I did break the law,and I humbly accept your punishment,but please,only punish me,let Donna stay,I will gladly take all the shame."

"No."Donna said.

"I will not let you do this Diana."

"Donna please."

"It was my idea to bring the outsiders here,I should have all the shame,I pushed Diana into doing it."

"It was my own doing,my decision,she pushed me into nothing."

Wonderwoman and Donna stared at each other for a few seconds,as tears started building up in their eyes,they then hugged each other,knowing full well that this would be the last time they may ever see Themyscira,they then looked to their mother,who too was heartbroken.

"The fates were against us mother,good bye."Wonderwoman said,as she and Donna turned and walked away.

"Present arms!"One of the amazons said,and they held their spears above the two princesses,as they walked away.

"That's it?"Flash said.

"We're just gonna walk away?"

"This is so bogus."Beast boy added,when both Spider-man and Batman grabbed them.

"Don't make this harder then it already is."Batman said.  
"But.."Went Beast boy.

"Shut up and get on the ship."Spider-man said,as he pushed Beast boy forward,he was about to move when Hippolyta stopped him.

"Be weary of your friend Raven."She said.

"What,why?"Spider-man asked.

"She's not what she seems,in the end,she will betray you."

"You don't know her like I do."

"For the sake of this world,I hope your right."

Spider-man just looked at her,and walked away.

She then turned to Thor who was still standing there.

"Watch over her will you?"She said.

"As my father watches over the nine realms."Thor said,when he noticed Hippolyta's look.

"But,not completely like my father."

Thor then gave a quick bow and moved to follow the others.

"What was that about?"Raven said,as Spider-man came up to them.

"Nothing,let's just go home."He lied.

The two then joined the rest of the heroes on board the Javelin,as it then took off back for the main land.

"May Hera watch over you."Hippolyta said.

"My little sun and stars."

Back in the main lands,the Javelin had landed on top of Titans tower,in order to drop the titans off.

"It was an honor to work alongside all of you."Superman said,shaking Robin's hand.

"You have a real good team here."

"Thanks,we try to do our best."Robin said,he then looked at Batman,who was standing in the distance.

"Batman."

"Robin."Batman said.

"Um Rob,isn't there something you'd like to ask your old mentor?"Spider-man said.

Robin looked at Spider-man,then back at his former mentor.

"No."He said,then walked away.

"He's hopeless."

"I want to thank you all for your help."Donna said to the rest of the titans still present.

"We couldn't have saved our family without your help,I knew I could count on you."

She then walked up and hugged Spider-man,much to his surprise,which made Raven look at them weird,and it caused Beast boy and Cyborg to look on with mischievous looks.

"Um it was no big deal."Spider-man said,as he scratched the back of his head.

"We talked it over on the way here,and we're all in agreement,we'd like you to be an honorary titan."

Spider-man then gave her a titan communicator.

"Thank you,I would be most honored."She said.

"And if you need a place to stay,the tower is always open to you."Starfire added.

"Thanks,but I think I'll stay with my sister for the time being,but if I reconsider,I'll let you know."

"We better get going."Superman said,as he and J'onn moved to get on the ship.

"Like my sister said."Wonderwoman added.

"Thank you,I won't forget this."

She and Thor then did a quick bow and went to get on the Javelin,with Donna close behind.

"Remember what I told you Beast boy."Flash said.

"Timing is everything."

"Got it."

Flash then did a quick salute and ran onto the javelin.

"Spider-man."Batman said as held out his hand,which Spider-man shook.

"Titans,keep up the good work."Batman then turned and got on the ship.

The Javelin then lifted up into the air and flew off into the distance.

"Now that was awesome."Beast boy said.

"Yeah almost makes you wish you hadn't complained about it being boring around here doesn't it."

"Right,plus,Flash gave me this book that has all kinds of different jokes in it."

Beast boy then pulled out said book,and began to read,when Raven came and used her powers to tear the book apart,Beast boy then fell to his knees and cried.

"Thank you."Cyborg said.

"Don't mention it."She replied.

The titans began to make their way inside the tower,as Spider-man stood there and looked at the flashdrive that Batman had placed in his hand covertly,till he was finally annoyed by Beast boys crying.

"RRRRR,WILL YOU STUFFIT!?"

(UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,COURAGE AND GOD SPEED,AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)

In a mansion in a new york,Wonderwoman was settling into her room,with Donna now as her temporary roommate.

"Jarvis washed and dried fresh sheets and blankets for you to use while your here."She said,as she set them on the couch.

"I know it's not home but,it will at least be comfortable,and we'll try and find a way to help you first thing tomorrow."

Donna simply sat by the window,and looked outside,no longer could she see the crystal clear waters,no longer,would she see the sandy beach or the sight of amazons training,now all she could see,was the sight of tall buildings,loud cars in the street,and people walking by like no ones business,she was no longer home,and worst of all,she was far from her mothers arms.

She began to cry into her knees.

Wonderwoman,seeing her sister in dispair,immediately flew over,and surrounded her arms around her sister,as they both now strangers,in a strange land.


	10. 1x10:Nevermore

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,I DO NOT OWN,SPIDER-MAN,TEEN TITANS,OR JUSTICE LEAGUE.)

On a late night in Jump city,the titans were taking on a new villain,who was standing on a down armored van that money was in,the villain's name,Doctor light,how did they know this,he kept talking in the third person.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor light ."He said,as he fired a blast of energy,causing the titans to scatter.

He also spoke in puns.

Robin then threw a birdarang at him,but he managed to dodge,as Robin came down.

"Your fast,but I doubt your faster than the speed of light."He said as he touched the bulb on his chest and fired at robin.

Beast boy than changed into a wolf and charged at the good doctor,but light managed to avoid him.

"A wolf is no threat,when it's blind as a bat."

He then threw several small ball like objects at Beast boy,which then exploded blinding Beast boy to the point of making him change back.

Starfire then came up and fired some starbolts at him,only for him to create a shield block the bolts,he then threw a landmine below Star,which then created a forcefield around her,trapping her.

"Watch yourself lightweight."Cyborg said,as he held part of the tire from the armored van.

"Things are about to get heavy."

Cyborg then smashed the tire down on the ground,but light managed to avoid it,he then created enough energy to blast at Cyborg,causing the van to basically vaporize and entrap Cyborg in it.

Light just looked at Cyborg in amusement.

"Lights out!"Spider-man said,as he shot web into Light's face,and ran up to punch him,but Light managed to melt the web off and fired a blast at Spidey,blasting him away.

"Leave the puns to the professionals young man."Light said.

"Now if nobody minds,I'll be taking the gold."

"I mind."Raven said from behind.

"Azarath,metrion,Zin-oof!"she began to say her mantra,but before she could finish,Light blasted her away.

"Bit of advice,use short magic words."He said.

Raven then used her magic to throw a motorcycle at light,but Light managed to destroy it,before it reached him,he then hits her with another blast,as Raven begans to get up,she suddenly realizes that something is wrong.

"Don't come any closer."She says.

"What's the matter,afraid of the light?"Light says,as powers up his hands.

As Spidey gets up,his spider sense began to tingle,he looks to Raven and Light and sees Raven is about to react.

"Oh no!"He says.

Suddenly,Raven rises from the ground in pure rage,she becomes a bit of a giant with red eyes,as black tentacles began to drag the now afraid Light into a dark abyss.

"No,No!"He exclaims.

"My suit,what are you,no stop,you win,I give up!"

"What's the matter,afraid of the dark?"Raven says in a menacing voice.

As Lights gets closer to the dark,two webs suddenly latch on to him,as Spidey tries to keep him from going in.

"SOMEBODY SNAP HER OUT OF IT!"He exclaims,as his feet drag on the gravel.

"I CAN'T HOLD HIM!"

"RAVEN STOP!"Robin shouts as he runs pass Spidey.

This suddenly snaps Raven out of her trance,as she reverts back to normal,and Light becomes a heaping mess,being traumatized.

"It's ok."Robin said,as he and Starfire check on him.

"Your gonna be alright."

"It was so dark."Light said in fear.

"There was no light anywhere,make it stop,make it stop!"

"Dude,what did you do?"Beast boy asked Raven, who suddenly went red eye again,freaking Beast boy out,as she walked away.

"What's her deal?"

The titans could only watch,as their friend disappeared into the night.

(Que opening)

"NEVERMORE!"

The next morning,the titans were sitting in the dining area having breakfast,which Beast boy "cooked".

"Breakfast is served."He said,as he set some eggs in front of his friends.

"Thanks Beast boy,everything looks great."Robin said.

"On our planet such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage."Starfire said.

"Tell me Beast boy,to whom are you engaged?"

This of course got Beast boy all freaked out.

Cyborg began scarfing down his eggs,when he suddenly spat them out.

"Hey,that's not eggs,that's that tofu stuff!"He exclaimed,he then drank his milk,only for him to spit it out too.

"And that's not even real milk!"

"And I'm not the kitchen sink!"Spider-man shouted as he wiped off both the eggs and milk from his face,Cyborg then shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Just then,Raven came into the room,as everyone looked to her,she then made her way to the counter to get her tea.

"Hey Raven,want some breakfast?"Robin asked.

"It's good,wakey wakey,tofu eggs and bakey."Beast boy said,waving the pan left and right.

"Just be sure when you spit it out,aim somewhere else and not at me."Spider-man said,as he looked to Cyborg,who rubbed the back of his head.

"Herbal tea."She said,pouring her a cup of tea.

"Come on,just one little taste,you could use a little food after the way you cooked doctor light."

"NO!"Raven shouted,as her eyes turned red again,causing the eggs to explode,and causing everyone to stand up,Raven then left the room.

"Well,that happened."Spider-man said.

"Maybe you should go apologize."Robin said as he approached Beast boy.

"Me,I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield."Beast boy said.

"Yeah,but after the weirdness that went down last night,you should know better then to go messing with her."Cyborg said,as he went to do dishes.

"I was trying to be nice,but no matter how hard I try,she always treats me like tofu eggs,you know she never once laughed at any of my jokes?"

"Because she has a sense of humor."Spider-man says,as he brings some more dirty dishes over to Cyborg.

"And at least she listens,we just kind of tune you out."Cyborg said,making Beast boy deadpan.

"Raven is complicated,there is much about her we are not meant to understand."Starfire said.

"Then how do we deal with her,how do we trust her,I mean…"

"She's our friend,what more do we need to know?"Robin said.

Beast boy,seeing no other way out,makes his way to Raven's room.

"I'll go make sure he goes through with it."Cyborg said,as he walked out of the room too follow.

"Gonna be honest."Spider-man said as leaned against the counter.

"I can see where Beast boy is coming from,what exactly do we know about Raven?"

"Well,like Star said,there's a lot we're not meant to understand."Robin said.

"But where did she come from,why is she so hesitant to share stuff about herself,I mean I trust her but…."

"Where is this suddenly coming from Spider-man?"

"Yes,you've never shown distrust for Raven before."Starfire added.

Spidey looked between the two,and realizing he wasn't getting anywhere,he just left the room.

"It's nothing,forget I said anything."He said as he walked out.

Robin and Starfire just looked at each other in confusion.

As Spider-man walked down the hall towards Raven's room,he couldn't help think back to what Queen Hippolyta said to him.

(Flashback)

As the heroes made their way to the Javelin,Hippolyta placed a hand on Spider-man's shoulder.

"Be weary of your friend Raven."She said.

"What,why?"Spider-man asked.

"She's not what she seems,in the end,she will betray you."

"You don't know her like we do."

"It looks like halloween in here."

(end of flashback)

Spider-man was suddenly brought out of his train of thought,when he came across Raven's room,and saw that the door was down,looking inside,he saw Cyborg and Beast boy inside.

"We're in Raven's room,we should not be in Raven's room,she never lets anyone in here ever."

"What are you two doing in here?"Spider-man said,causing the two too freak out and do a scooby-doo routine.

"And what happened to Raven's door?"

"That was Cyborg's fault."Beast boy said,he and Cyborg then looked at each other and Cyborg just dropped Beast boy.

"You still haven't answered my question,what are you two doing in here?"Spider-man asked.

"We were gonna apologize to Raven,Beast boy for being an inconsiderate jerk,and me for,breaking down her door."

"Well,She's clearly not in here,so…."

"Come on guys."Beast boy said,as he looked around.

"This is our chance to find out stuff about her,for instance,check out this beauty mirror,who would think Raven spent time sprucing AH,is that a zit?"

As Beast boy tries to pop his "zit",four evil looking red eyes appear on the mirror,spooking Beast boy into dropping the mirror,suddenly,black energy pops out of the mirror and begins to drag Beast boy in.

"What the-?"goes Spider-man.

"Huh,Yo!"Cyborg says,as he jumps to Beast boy and tries to keep him from being dragged in,Spider-man shoots two webs and uses them too try and keep both from being dragged in,only for him to be dragged in as well.

The three fall through a portal as they come into a strange place,as they get up,they look around and see that they are not in Raven's room anymore,but in some space like area with floating rocks and red stars.

"What the heck."Spider-man said.

"Oh man."Added Cyborg.

"Told you we shouldn't have gone into her room."Beast boy said.

"Save it."Spider-man said.

"Where are we Cyborg?"

"Your asking the wrong robot,my sensors must be on the blink,cause they're saying we're still in Titans tower."

"Riiight."Beast boy said,as he looked around.

"So,how do we get back?"

"Guess we start walking."Cyborg said.

"Come on I'm serious,we're on a rock in the middle of no.."

But before Beast boy could finish his sentence,a pathway formed in front of them.

"Oh."

The three then began to make their way onward.

"If sending us to weirdsville is Raven's idea of a joke,I am not laughing."

"Now you know what it's like hearing your jokes."Spider-man said.

"And she didn't send us here."Cyborg said.

"Your the one who went snooping through her room and popping zits in her magic mirror."

"Who booby traps a mirror?"

"Someone who doesn't want idiots in her room."Spider-man said.

"And maybe it wasn't a trap,maybe it's Raven's way home,maybe this is where she lives."

"Definitely creepy enough."

"Turn back."A high pitch voice said.

"Like I said…"Beast boy said,as the three were put on alert.

"Turn back."

"Starting to think Beast boy has the right idea."

"Turn back."

The three then looked up and saw a bunch of blackbirds with red eyes.

"Sweet,betcha they can tell us how to get home."Beast boy said,as he walked up to the birds.

"Careful,how do we know they're not a threat?"Cyborg said.

"Hel-o,remember me,Beast boy,if they were dangerous,I'd know."

Cyborg and Spider-man just deadpanned and glanced at each other.

"Hey little guys,my friends and I were wondering if…"

But when Beast boy looked back,they were gone,he then looked down and saw the birds,they went from looking cute,to being demotic looking,freaking Beast boy out and causing him to run away.

Cyborg and Spider-man saw this and immediately ducked,as the birds flew by.

"They look like H P lovecraft and hitchcock had a baby!"Spider-man said,as they got up,only to have to run for it.

The three ran left and right,trying to avoid the birds at all cost,eventually Beast boy had turned into a llama,with Cyborg and Spider-man riding on top,Cyborg fires his cannon several times at the birds,and then fires at the ground beneath them,causing it to crumble and them dropping,Cyborg managed to catch hold of the cliff and grabbed Beast boy's neck,Spidey managed to grab Beast boy's legs and they held on for dear life.

Cyborg was having a hard time holding on to Beast boy,when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys."the voice said.

Cyborg looked and saw that it was Raven…..wearing pink.

"What's up?"She said.

"I don't know anymore."He said,as it turned out that they were now right side up,and the three fell to the ground,making Raven laugh.

"Raven?!"Beast boy said,as he got up.

"How did...where are...what just…..why are you wearing pink?"

"That's your biggest question?"Spider-man asked.

"Cause it's my favorite color."Raven said.

"It is?"Both Beast boy and Spider-man said.

"Look,I'd love to talk fashion and all,but I don't suppose you know how to get home."Cyborg said.

"The forbidden door,it's the only way out,but you don't wanna go there,not now."Pink Raven said.

The three just looked at each other,then back at her.

"Uh,yeah we do."All three said.

"Kay,but don't say I didn't warn you."

Pink Raven then acted like she was a plane and ran towards what looked to be an arch way.

"Have you guys ever seen her this happy?"Cyborg asked.

"Dude,I didn't even know Raven could do happy."Beast boy said.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that there's more to this place than meets the eye."Spider-man said,as they walked through the arch way.

When they did,they came to a completely different place,while the other place looked like it could be in space,this place was like springtime…..in wonderland.

"Now where are we?'Cyborg asked.

"Maybe there was acid in the tofu eggs."Spider-man said,causing the two to look at him,when a strawberry floated by.

"I think this is where air fresheners come from."Beast boy said,Pink Raven began to laugh.

"Hahaha,good one."she said.

"Your laughing?"Cyborg said shocked.

"At one of my jokes?"Beast boy said.

"You never laugh at his jokes."Spider-man said.

"I've always thought you were funny BB,but hey,looks aren't everything."

She then walked away still laughing.

"I know where we are."Spider-man said.

"Really?"Cyborg asked.

"Yep,hell."

Back at Titans tower,Raven was meditating on the roof,when Robin and Starfire came up to her.

"Raven."Robin said.

"You ok,we stopped by you room and the door's been knocked down."

Raven opened her eyes...and laughed,freaking the two titans out.

"I need to be alone."She said after she was done and back to normal,she then walked away and back into the tower.

"Many of your earthly ways are still strange to me,but..."Starfire began.

"That was just plain freaky correct?"

Raven had made it to her room and fixed her door,she looked around and saw the mirror on the floor.

"No."She said.

Back with the three,they were walking through the pink meadow,but pink Raven was now gone.

"She ditched us,I can't believe she ditched us."Beast boy said as they walked along.

"Next time I see her,it's not gonna be pretty."

"That I have to see."Spidey said,then they arrived back in the previous area that they had been before.

"Hey,I know where we are,we're in that same place where I didn't know where we were before."Cyborg said,when out of nowhere,Raven,now wearing grey,appeared.

"Where were you,SHOPPING FOR ROPES!"Beast boy exclaimed,making Raven go unnaturally weepy.

"Whoa easy,I didn't mean it."Beast boy said as he saw what he did.

"Hey."Cyborg said,as he looked off in the distance and saw what looked to be a raven shaped door.

"That's that forbidden door right Raven?"

Grey Raven then nodded her head.

"Come guys,we're almost whoa!"Cyborg started,only for a giant wall to appear,creating a maze in the process.

"What the heck?"Spidey said.

Beast boy turned into a bird and flew up into the air and immediately got shocked and sent back down.

"We're trapped."Spidey said.

"Oh man,we've gotta get out of here."Cyborg said,as he fired his cannon at the walls.

"It's a maze,you can't get out."Grey Raven said.

"You have to go through it,I can show you the way,but when we reach the end,you won't like me anymore,he already doesn't like me."

"Come on,that's not…"Beast boy began to say,only for Grey Raven to walk away.

"Wow Raven,moody much?"

"Yeah,it's like she's a completely different person."Cyborg added.

"Well,better not lose her."Spidey said,as he,Beast boy,and Cyborg moved to catch up to her.

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking,they were finally getting close to the end,but for the entire time,Raven was apologizing to Cyborg and Beast boy for stuff she said and did.

"And remember the time I called you two immature pinheads,I'm sorry about to and also,the…."She had said again.

"For the hundredth millionth time….."Beast boy began.

"WE FORGIVE YOU!"Both he and Cyborg said.

"Man Raven,I've never seen you apologize this much."Spider-man said.

The four then came up to a wall,which then broke apart,revealing the path to the forbidden door.

"That's the end."She said,as she backed up a little.

"Sweet."Beast boy said.

"All right Raven!"Cyborg added.

But before the two could move,Spider-man placed both hands in front of them.

"Hey?"Went Cyborg.

"What the..?"Added Beast boy.

"Haven't you guys been paying attention to this place?"He said.

Suddenly,two statues came together back to back,and conjured up two swords,one statue had an angry face,while the other had a happy,creepy, face on it.

The three titans looked at it in shock.

"Told you you wouldn't like me when we got here."Raven said before vanishing.

The three were now on their own against this threat.

STATIC!

Robin was sitting in the living room flipping through channels,as he tried to find something to watch.

"May we go see if she is feeling better?"

"She said she wanted to be alone."Robin he continued flipping channels.

STATIC!

As the three titans back away from the new threat,Cyborg begins blasting his cannon at it,but it does no damage,and if it did,it didn't show it.

The statue then brought down one of its swords,making Beast boy turn into a falcon and fly away,Cyborg managed to move out of the way,while Spider-man just jumped into the air,he fired one web into its face,blinding it,he then went down to punch it,but it just swatted him away.

Beast boy came down,still as a falcon,and was about to scratch it,but it just took a hold of him,forcing him to change back to normal.

"Yo,eight-eyes!"A not so new voice said.

Everyone looked up,and saw Raven(who was now wearing green),come down and give the statue a good kick in the face,making it go down and drop Beast boy in the process.

"Whoo-hoo,in your faces!"She exclaims,as she goes to attack the foe again.

The statue goes too slash at her,but she manages to dodge them left and right,she then jumps into the air,and comes down with two fingers and cuts the statue in half,making it fall,and the three boys to just stare at it and her in shock.

"Oh yeah,high fives come on!"She said,holding up both hands.

"What is your deal?"Goes Beast boy.

"First you nuke breakfast,then finally laugh at my jokes,then your all weepy,and now your a marine,make up your mind,who are you?!"

Suddenly,the Pink Raven and Grey Raven appear on either side of the green Raven,and all three say.

"I'm Raven."

Beast boy dumbfounded by this,falls to the ground.

"Yep,definitely LSD."Spider-man says,as his brain starts to hurt.

"Happy,Timid,Brave."Cyborg says,as he points to each Raven.

"You forgot dopey."Pink Raven says,as she points to a recovering Beast boy.

"So,first we come to a place from Dante's inferno,then we meet birds that only Stephen king would come up with,then we go to Narnia,then we encounter Raven when she's happy,then when she's sad,and now when she's brave,after watching her take down a statue from dungeons and dragons….holy sh*t."Spider-man states,as he lists the things they've encountered and then came to a realization.

"Dude,you can't say that,this is a kids show."Beast boy said.

"Don't you guys get it,we're not in Raven's home."

"We're in her head."Cyborg realized.

"And I want you out."The real Raven said,as she landed in front of the three.

"The mirror you found is for meditation,it's a portal into my MIND,NOT A TOY!"

"My bad."said Beast boy.

"Darn right."added Spider-man.

Suddenly,all the birds around them flew away,making the four alert.

"You have to go,now."Raven said.

"Hold up,what's going on here?"Cyborg asked.

"Last night,something got loose,something bad."

"Oh no you don't."Beast boy said.

"I've had it with this mystery girl routine,I want to know exactly what we're talking about here."

Suddenly all of the birds created a whirlwind and a red giant appeared,with white hair and four eyes.

"Hatred shall rule."He said.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father."Raven said,making Spider-man look at her.

"Father?"He stated in shock.

As Father moves towards the titans,Cyborg,Beast boy,and Spidey make a run for the door,while Father uses his laser blast from his eyes to blast Raven away,he then used them again to keep the three from escaping,Raven then came out of nowhere and created a black dome around them,before her father could blast them again.

STATIC!

"May we go see if Raven is better now?"Starfire said.

"She said she wanted to be alone."Robin said,making Starfire deadpan.

STATIC!

Back in Raven's head,her father continued to blast the dome with his eyes.

"Get out of my mind,now!"Raven said,as she struggled to hold her father back.

"And leave you alone with that?"Beast boy stated.

"Not gonna happen."Cyborg added.

"It's my problem,I'll deal with it,if I lose,you'll be stuck in here forever."

"That's a chance we're willing to take."Spider-man said.

But before anything else could be said,her father sent a ball of energy towards the dome,making it disperse.

"Go!"Raven called out,as she sent the three back,she then took off and began blasting black energy at her father,flying around him,and leading him away from the door,the three titans looked at the door,and then each other.

Raven continued to fly around her father,until he fired his eye beam at her again,making her fall right into his hand.

"Rage shall consume you."He said.

"Yo!"A voice called out,looking down he saw Cyborg standing on a cliff,with cannon drawn.

"Looks like someone needs a time out."

Cyborg fired the cannon,hitting the monster's hand,he then fired the cannon again,hitting him in the chest,making him fall over a cliff and dropping Raven at the same time,Beast boy,who had turned into a pterodactyl,came flying by,with a web attached to his tail,as Spidey held on,so that he could swing by and catch Raven before she hit the ground,the three then landed on the ground,as Spidey set her down.

"You stayed?"She said.

"Told you it was a chance we were willing to take."Spider-man said.

Raven then looked to Beast boy.

"I thought you didn't like me."She said.

"Thought you didn't like me."he said.

"Hey,I like all of you,now get your butts over here!"Cyborg called out,only for Raven's father to rise back up.

"Feel my fury!"He cried,he then fired his eyes at Cyborg,making him hit the deck.

Raven,Beast boy,who changed back into a Pterodactyl,with Spider-man on his back,all charged against the red beast.

The beast kept firing his eye blast at the ground,making Cyborg run and fire his cannon,he then hit the deck again and fired the cannon.

Spidey shot a web at his arm and swung down,he then shot multiple web balls at the beast face,making him distracted long enough for Beast boy to come along and pull his hair back and making him fall to the ground,Raven then came around and caught Spidey's hands before he hit the ground.

Her father then got back up and fired his eyes again.

STATIC!

"May we now?Starfire began.

"No."Robin simply said,making Starfire annoyed.

STATIC!

The blast was enough to send the four into hiding,as Raven's father continued to fire on the area,but the heroes were well hidden.

"He's too strong."Raven said.

"Even with your help I cannot defeat him."

"So call for back up,what about all those other you's?"Cyborg asked.

"Yeah the green one really kicked back."Beast boy added.

"It still wouldn't be enough,none of my other sides have the kind of power we need."

The four felt the earth shake again,Spidey looked up and saw Raven's father,he then thought of something.

"Not alone."He said.

"But what about together,they're all apart of who you are,if you can bring them together,we might have a chance."

Raven was still unsure,till she saw the other two,who both gave her encouraging looks.

"Go for it,we got your back."Cyborg said,as Beast boy gave her a nod.

The two then took off,as Spidey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know the story about your father,but this I do know."Spider-man said.

"Your stronger than you think."

Spidey than took off after the others,Raven then held a smile and went to work.

A few minutes later,Raven was standing in the center of an open area,when seven different versions of herself appeared,including the pink,grey,and green versions,as well as a yellow,brown,orange,and lavender version.

"Who knew I would become useful one day."The lavender one said.

"Shut up,and let's get this over with."Raven said.

The orange one burped,and all eight began to rise in the air,as Raven began the ritual of combining together as one.

Back with the fight,Cyborg was continuing to fire his cannon at Raven's father,who in turn sent an armada of demotic birds towards the heroes,Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl again and flew off,while Cyborg and Spider-man tried to fight off the birds.

A giant Raven in white then appeared behind her father,she then sent a ray of energy and surrounded him in it.

"You are going back where you belong!"She said.

"Never!"He proclaimed,and then released himself from the energy.

The two then sent power energies towards one another,and the two forced themselves against each other,the two at first seemed to be evenly matched,but as it continued on,the birds disappeared,and with one last push,she sent a full blast into her father,transforming him into another version of Raven,who wore red and had four red eyes,it transferred itself back into White Raven,changing her back to normal.

She stood triumphant for a few seconds,before collapsing from exhaustion,only to be caught by the others.

"We gotcha/It's ok."Cyborg and Beast boy said.

"Thank you...friends."Raven said,as stood up.

"So,we are friends?"Beast boy asked,making Raven nod her head.

"And you really think I'm funny?"

"Don't push it."Spider-man said.

"Let's go home."

Back in the real world.

"Please,let us simply…"Starfire tried to say,as she tried to knock on Raven's door.

Unfortunately….

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!"Robin said,as he tried to keep her from doing so.

"She could be weeping and…"

"I don't wanna bother her!"

"But if we merely.."

Before the situation could continue however,the door opened,revealing all four titans alive and well,making Starfire relax,and Robin to fall to the floor.

"Where have you guys been?"He asked,as he got up.

"US,where the heck were you?"Spidey asked.

"We were just getting to know each other."Cyborg said.

"Come friends,we shall prepare a new breakfast feast."Starfire said.

"It's a little late for breakfast Star,how about some herbal tea?"Beast boy said.

"Actually,breakfast would be nice."Raven said,surprising Beast boy,putting diamonds in his eyes.

"Breakfast for dinner,coming right up."he said,as he ran to the kitchen.

"Oh no,I'm cooking this time."Cyborg said chasing after him.

"We're having real eggs!"

"Thank you,for believing in me."Raven said to spidey,after everyone had walked away.

"It wasn't me Rae."Spidey said.

"It was you."

Raven blushed a little bit,then walked away,but Spidey stayed back a little,he thought back to what Hippolyta said,and with the recent encounter with her father,as well as Hades mention of the being,he needed answers,but that could wait for another time.

(AS ALWAYS THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,COURAGE AND GOD SPEED,AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)

After about thirty minutes of waiting,breakfast for dinner was finally ready,the titans were sitting at the table enjoying their food,as Cyborg and Beast boy told the story of what happened in Raven's mirror.

"And then,green Raven was like,"Woho high fives come on."Beast boy explained.

"And she was totally buying it to,it was like watching Robin fight,but much cooler."

"Hey,I'm an awesome fighter."Robin said.

"And yet somehow your staff keeps getting broken in a fight."Spider-man said,causing Robin to look at him with annoyance.

"But in all seriousness,there really is more to Raven then meets the eye."Cyborg said.

"Told you."Spider-man said.

"Thank you for your help."Raven said.

"I don't know what I would have done without.."

RING!

RING!

RING!

The titans looked at each other.

"Was that the front door?"Robin asked.

Spider-man got up from the table and pulled up the monitor.

"No way."He said.

"What is it Spider-man?"Starfire said.

"We have a visitor."

The titans then made their way down to the front door,and as Spider-man opened it,everyone was surprised by who it was.

"Hey guys."Donna said.

"What's up?"


End file.
